He Rises
by ROBOTJONZE
Summary: Shepards' a SPECTRE now and he needs the help from two hard ass marines, an ex cop turian rebel, a gun ho krogan, a witty yet gentle quarian and an asari researcher who he can take his eyes off of, to stop the biggest threat in the galaxy. (I re-wrote the story with a little changes and improvements.)
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**A/N: **This is a re write of my previous story _He Rises_. I wrote that story and it kinda didn't fit the way I was going. I tried rewriting chapters but I just said "fuck it" and write a different story entirely. So please tell me what you think, leave some reviews if you will. Feedback and or criticism is needed please. Thank you : )

**-**_**RECORDIG HAS BEGUN STAR DATE 06/15/2183-**_

**_Hi! This is Shepard…..No No that isn't right….My name is Commander Thomas...No they don't use rank and full name it's too much….Many of you know me as…AW FUCK IT! Dammit how do you do these things…. (*sighs)…Okay, they call me Shepard, Commander Shepard. My given name is Thomas Eugene Alan Shepard the IV….. Yeah a real mouthful, so yeah just call me Shepard. _**

**_Um…where do I begin?... Ah! That's right, I was born on April 11__th__ 2154. Now I wasn't some colony kid or spacer baby I was born on Earth, Brooklyn, New York to be exact. But I wasn't raised in the city. So where do I start from that…well how about my family, starting with my father. Thomas Shepard the III, see I come from a long line of veterans on that side of the family. Even before there was an Alliance. Shepards were soldiers. Succession War, the Iranian- Korean crisis, the Israeli Conflict, World War II all the way down to the American Civil War and Revolution. Yeah there is a Shepard in there._**

**_My great grandfather was the one of the first to swear the oath to the Alliance. He volunteered in high risk missions in space colonization beyond the Sol Relay. Only to be killed by an exposure in high lethal atmosphere from a malfunction in his hard suit. Hmph! (*shrugs) Next was my grandfather battling out turian ground forces on Shanxi as a Major. I was little more than a toddler at that time. My dad was an enlisted fighter pilot. He rose through the ranks as 2__nd__ lieutenant piloting T-65 Scorpions on the SSV Newton. There he met my mom, Hannah Angelova, a CIC specialist._**

**_Now unlike my father's military lineage, my mother came from a family of scientist. Her father Cristoph and her mother Kara were Bulgarian born scientist. They were part of team on Mars who discovered the Prothean ruins. An extraordinary day in human history, the same discovery that lead us in a galactic renaissance. But my grandparents preferred a dig site on the ruins that made up the Balkan region. Unlike my mother's Indo European science parents , mom was born and raised in New York City. She enlisted in the Alliance Navy when she came straight out of college. Preferring the life amongst the stars and instead of being with her parent on the monuments of where our ancestor stood of the ancient Thracian cities. _**

**_My parents called me a hyper baby. They said I never crawled I rolled around. I never walked, I'd sprint. Always jumpy for some adventure. I have my father's looks, strong chin and jaw line with a dimple, thick eyebrows broad shoulders. And my mother's features, tanned skin, dark brown curly hair, bright green eyes…Ah Jeez what the hell do you care what I look like!? ….._**

**_I have so many memories of my child hood. Staying with mom on the SSV Olympus civilian station while dad was out stationed on the Newton or me being with dad back on Earth while mom was doing her officers job on SSV Kilimanjaro. Having both parents in the military would vary for me, for one was off duty while the other wasn't. I remember back with my mom I would watch the stars shine on the starships and shuttles, oh how I loved how they glisten. My mother would take me to the star observation deck and we would watch the ships glide by. I could name each ship by its model. From its type to its origin._**

**_I remember back on Earth with dad, we lived in New York up state up near Hunter Mountain. Living in this big cabin deep in the woods. The trees were so tall there. We would go out to the big river and fish or go and trap some game, we'd hunt anything from rabbit, duck, quail, deer we even would go and track bear….._**

**_(*sighs) Oh how I miss my dad…. He died when I was sixteen…. He was handling a flight patrol near the Attican Traverse. His flight team was responding to a distress call on a colony called Mindoir. Slavers were attacking the colony and my father's team was the first to respond. His fighter was shot down from mortar fire. My mother was working on the SSV Einstein for a brief moment at the time, so I was staying over at some friends when she gave me the call…. Still this day I'd tear up, missing his face. Missing those funny sayings he would tell me. He would say things like, "Any man can take a punch but it takes a REAL man to admit that he got his ass kicked." Or "A man is made whole by his family. Whether he be born with parents or none, his comrades and his enemies are what keeps him stable and together. For his comrades shows him the love and drive force in life and his enemies shows him the hate and villain amongst himself. So therefore he has a family." If that makes sense to you. I sometimes get the wording off. He'd make me read Twain and Hemmingway to get a sense on how deep he's trying to be. That and to keep me from watching the vidset all day. _**

**_(one minute silence)…There was this one memory that I have of my father that I can never forget. I was… six years old and it was a hot summer. Not the usual heat you would get in the New York state. I was out playing near the creek. Staying under the braches trying to keep cool. It felt like the earth was standing still. All I could hear were the birds chirping and the frogs croaking….I was playing with a turtle when the smell of smoke came in the air. The smell was so crisp and loud, I thought one of our neighbors was burning some leaves. It….it got hot! A fire! It was a wild fire brewing. The winds came and it spread. Suddenly I'm….I'm running. Trying to find my way out. There were flames all around me, smoke everywhere….I couldn't… see…I couldn't breathe. I curled up and shut my eyes, covering my ears trying to drown out the noise of burning branches cracking and falling around me. Then there! I see it! My father running to me in the distance….. He reaches out his hand… everything goes black. …_**

**_(*A Long Pause)_**

**_I never went into those woods again…. That was many years ago for me. ….I still remember it piece by piece. After all the shit that I've been through over the years I still get goosebumps about that…._**

**_I've done some real "interesting" shit over the years, some of it good some of it REALLY fucked up. I'm hoping this recording here can give you the drift on what kind of person I am. Not how those vids or extranet stories put me as. And especially not how those stuff shirts politicians who has their heads so far up their asses THEY CAN'T GET THE SHIT OUT OF THEIR EYES, EARS AND MOUTHS! …Sorry, didn't mean to get emotional on that….. Alright so here it is…. my words…Commander Shepard….. The soldier not the icon….Aw shit! Hey EDI how do you stop this thing from recor-_**

_**- RECORDING HAS STOPPED-**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unnecessary Roughness

**-NOW RECORDING: _"Alright, now I've seen many vids and read many stories on how I joined the marines. So let me tell you this…..it's all fucking bullshit. (*Cackle of laughter) I mean this is how they put me up (in a mocking tone) Commander Shepard follows his parents' footsteps by joining the Alliance Navy, furthering the Shepard legacy. Da dun dun dah! Cue dramatic b roll. (More laughter) It's some real smalty bullshit. . So let me tell you the real story on me joining the Alliance. _**

**_Now the stories say that I joined straight out of high school…. That never happened. Before I joined the Alliance I attended college. For you see in high school I got a scholarship to Brown University. That's right I attended an Ivy League school. Shocking huh? A Jarhead like me was accepted into one of the most prestigious schools on Earth but that wasn't the case, I wasn't some mathematician or science kid. I never was academically gifted, I knew a lot to get myself by but I wasn't some high end honor student. Now I know what you're thinking, why the hell did Brown give me a scholarship and in what…."_**

**-Brown University Stadium 2172, Brown vs. Toronto, Star bowl-**

The Star Bowl was one of the most important matches of the season, the game competitors was the Brown University Bears vs. the Toronto University Beavers. It was the fourth quarter with one minute left in the game, and Brown was down by a field goal. The people were on their feet cheering as Brown forms up. "Wide 13!" barked the quarterback. "Wide 13!" College freshmen, tight end Thomas Shepard the IV crouches in his stance eyeing the middle line backer. "Yo Shepard!" teased the linebacker. "You guys are playing like some real pussies!" Shepard ignored, he waits for the quarterback to make the snap. "HUT!" the players clash into each other. Shepard sprints forth, trying to get open. The quarterback seizes his chance and throws the ball to him. As Shepard catches it he is plowed to the ground by the same teasing linebacker. It knocked the wind out of him good; dizziness was forming in the back of his head. "And stay down cock boy!" growled the player before walking off, stepping on Shepard's hand as he pass by. Shepard was getting restless. He gets up and shakes it off. "Fucking asshole." he mumbled. Forty five seconds left; they were on their second time out.

The team forms up again, shotgun formation. The line backer was still doing childish taunts, "Hey Shepard, are you gonna suck your mom after the game or should I do it?" the other defensive players laugh. The linebacker continues, "Oh wait a minute Shepard, I forgot you don't suck your mom, you go and suck your dad!" The players laugh even louder. "HUT!" snaps the quarterback. Shepard runs forward but the linebacker was already on him. _BLAM!_ To the ground he goes. The linebacker gives him a sly kick on the head before walking off laughing. Once again Shepard just gets up and shakes if off.

Final timeout, twenty seconds left, last play of the game. It was going to be a hail marry pass, all or nothing. All Shepard had to do was block for the receivers to get by. The stands roar and thunder of cheers. The coaches barking their final orders. The adrenaline was pumping in Shepard's veins, he was hyped. The linebacker was making eye contact, sneering and mouthing the word _"Faggot"_ to him. "HUT!" goes the quarterback. Defense blitzes through but the offense holds them off. Shepard charges right into the teasing linebacker. At first it looked like he was blocking but suddenly the pushing turned into shoving, and the shoving turned into punches. A lot of punches, breaking the linebacker's facemask and right into his face.

Shepard grabs him by the collar and throws him on the ground. The linebacker managed to tear off Shepard's helmet but Shepard head butts him, breaking the boy's nose. Blood was coming down Shepard's face as he lays in a barrage of punches. It took players, referees, coaches and other officials to tear him off the poor bastard.

**_ "So yeah my scholarship was cancelled due to the fact I gave him a severe concussion but the good news was that they weren't going to press charges…. Some story right? Kinda think of it I can see why the media puts me as me joining the military out of likeness of my parents. Saying that I join because I got kicked out of college doesn't seems right for the children's books…... _**

**_It really didn't bother me that I got kicked out because I was really doing nothing on the campus but playing football and banging the valedictorian. My mom was pissed; she was watching the game while on her post on the Kilimanjaro and was cursing up a storm. (*laughs)_**

**_After they kicked me out of Brown I went to New York for a bit. Fucked around; boozed it up…..I didn't really had any direction at the moment. I wasn't going to retort to drugs or something like that….I was just having a dramatic pause…..Then one day…..I said fuck it…I went Vancouver and walked right into the recruitment center._**

**-Brazil, Macapa. Alliance Shuttle-**

The top of the tropical trees in the rainforest were so lush and fruitful. They looked so pretty through the shading of the shuttle window. A young man gazes at the sight; he had never seen a forest so thick like that before. He was nervous, this was his first time on Earth; he never left the colony. And to finally come here to the homeworld to join the military was a big step in his life. He looks around at the rag tag group of kids with him on the shuttle. They were from all walks of life, all here for different reason, career, opportunity, traveling, some because they didn't really see any other options. It was quiet ride nobody moving or making a sound. The young man finally bundles up the courage to talk to the guy sitting next to him.

"Um… hi I'm Frank."

Shepard snaps from his daydreaming and turns to his left seeing a hand reached out for a shake. "Huh...oh hey." He shakes the skinny kid's hand.

"I'm from Cyrene."

"Cool." Shepard wasn't really in the mood to talk. It was a nice relaxing hour ride from Canada to Brazil and he wasn't really looking forward to any socialization for they were almost there for Basic Training. The boy didn't catch the hint that Shepard didn't wanted to talk so he keeps on blabbering. "I join the Alliance because I'm hoping to travel. I really like space; I would sit up and watch all the beautiful stars far from the settlement. Saying to myself _one day I'm going to walk on those stars._ Um… did you signed up?"

"A need job." Shepard said blandly.

"Oh I also came for some action you know?" the kid quickly shifted into a lethal maniac, "After seeing what those Batarian fuckers did to Mindoir I wanted to grab a gun and start blasting!"

_Great a spearhead._ Thought Shepard, "First wanting to kill is the first to _be_ killed." he said remembering an old saying from his father.

"What?"

"Nothing"

-**Macapa Training Base-**

The shuttle finally lands near a highly walled area. Far from the lush trees of Macapa Brazil there was acres and acres of land sealed off by a twenty foot wall. _**The Alliance Basic Training Macapa Base**_ was one of the biggest boot camps in the Alliance marines. Over thousands of recruits were sent here daily. The shuttle doors open and in comes a tall young Drill instructor. He steps in front of the shuttle eyeing the blank, unsure faces of the new recruits.

"THE FUCK ARE SITTING HERE FOR?!" he yelled, "GET OFF YOUR ASS! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

The recruits quickly scurry off and were lead inside the base. The base was bigger inside than it looked out. There were five huge buildings; an office, a building that had the mess; auxiliary courts, gym and medical station, a building used for military class room sessions, and two were for living quarters. The remaining acres were courts for training such as obstacle courses and firing ranges.

The new recruits look around seeing others recruits doing exercises, some jogging chanting cadences. Others doing jumping jacks and sit ups. "QUIT GOLD BRICKING! MOVE!" yells the DT.

The recruits were first taken to a processing area, doing the usual boot camp protocol. Guys get their heads shaved, girls gets their put up in a bun or could be shaven too. They were each given clothes. Navy blue camo pants, with a navy blue shirt. After the new regs and hair cut the recruit went to the barracks to unpack and soon meet their Drill Instructor. They were given twenty minutes to get there stuff done, then all were called out to one of the front courts where their Drill Instructor came stepping out.

The recruits were aligned shoulder to shoulder with their eyes front. Daring not to look the man in the eye.

**"_Gunnery Chief Edmund 'Gunny' Ellison that was a motherfucker you did not want to cross. Now you know of this statement that turians having a stick up their asses for their military bravado, some humans had it too, Ellison has a stick so far up his ass he could do a pole dance sitting down. He was one of the toughest hard asses on the base. And had a reputation of beating his recruits to the core, literally. He was a First Contact War vet and a decorated soldier thought out the marines, now he spent his silver years scaring the shit out of drop outs._**

_I remember the two rules on Macapa Base; one was never eat the meatloaf at mess. And two was never cross Ellison. I had to learn that rule the hard way many times….."_

"Aw shit" growled Ellison, "The damn turians could form up a fleet and send a barrage of heavy fire down on us and we could all be wiped out suddenly do to these pathetic excuse for recruits the Brass has brought out for me! Are quotas severely low that we are taken any little shit that says _I wanna shoot a goddamn gun!"_

The recruits kept their eyes forward, faces blank not even a sudden twitch in their faces.

"Greetings recruits my name is Gunnery Chief Edmund Michael Ellison, I have been called many things, I have been called Gunny, I've been called Chief, I've even been called Gunnery Chief Asshole, but you will call me SIR! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Sir Yes sir!" goes the recruits.

"BULLSHIT!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Let me put this down clearly, YOU ARE NOT ALLIANCE, YOU ARE NOT MARINES! YOU ARE FUCKING MAGGOTS! A PIECE OF FLITH! YOU HAVE NO RANK, NO IDENTITY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"You come here now as nothing but when you leave you will be killing machines! PURE FUCKING MARINES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

Gunny eyes down each face on every recruit as he passed by them, looking for the first target to chew out. He sees the boy from the shuttle ride, Frank. "Holy fuck of God! You've got to be shitting me!" Frank was the smallest of everyone, with a skinny physique. Something that caught Gunny's eye, "What the fuck is your name small fry!?"

"FRANK JAMESON SIR!" squealed Frank.

"And where are you from Jameson!"

"Cyrene sir!"

"Holy shit a colony kid!" Gunny puts on a mocking smile, "Is this your first time on Earth Jameson?"

Frank nods.

"DON'T FUCKING NOD YOUR HEAD, ANSWER ME MAGGOT!"

"SIR YES SIR! IT IS MY FIRST TIME ON EARHT SIR!"

"The only thing they got in Cyrene is turds and trees. I don't see any leaves or branches on you, so what does that make you?"

Frank's face twitched of confusion, his mouth begins to whimper not sure what to say.

"I ASKED YOU A GODDAMN QUESTION JAMESON!?"

"A… t..turd sir?"

"A WHAT?!

"SIR, I'M A TURD SIR!"

No one dared to snicker but that was amusing. Gunny steps around still sizing everyone up. He taunts a female recruit for having her hair to long. He banters a heavy set recruit for his waistline. He even chews another recruit out in his ear for having a shoe lace untied on his boot. Gunny finally goes to Shepard who kept his face straight and stern. "NAME MAGGOT!"

"THOMAS SHEPARD SIR!"

"WERE FROM!"

"BORN IN BROOKLYN SIR!"

"BROOKLYN?! YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM TIME SQUARE! WHO SAID YOU COME IN MY BELOVED ALLIANCE?"

"I CAME ON MY OWN SIR!"

"WHAT FOR MAGGOT!?"

"TO FIND A DIRECTION!"

"DIRECTION? YOU LOST MAGGOT?!"

"SIR NO SIR!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU NEED A DIRECTION!?"

"I WANT TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE SIR!"

"IN WHAT MAGGOT?! YOU TRYING TO CHANGE MY ALLIANCE MAGGOT?"

"SIR NO SIR!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU WANNA MAKE A DIFFERENCE?"

Shepard could see where this was going, Gunny was running circles around him."SIR… I WANT TO CHANGE MYSELF SIR!"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO CHANGE MAGGOT?"

"MY LIFE SIR!"

"THIS AIN'T A GODDAM MONESTRAY WE BREED KILLERS NOT BORN AGAIN MAGGOTS! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN MY ALLIANCE, YOU DON'T DESERVE BE A MARINE, DO YA MAGGOT?"

"SIR I DO DESERVE TO BE HERE SIR!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE MAGGOT? TELL ME THE GODDAM REASON WHY YOU'RE HERE MAGGOT! TELL ME WHY YOU WANT TO BE IN MY ALLIANCE AND CALL YOURSELF A MARINE! TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS THROWN BACK TO SUCKING YOUR MOTHER TITS!"

Out of sear anger Shepard glared right into Gunny's eyes and with rage barked, "SIR! I FUCKED UP IN COLLEGE SO NOW I'M STUCK HERE IN THIS SHITHOLE SIR!" A sudden hard right hook goes across Shepard's face. Blood spills out his nose and mouth as he falls to the ground unconscious.

**"_At 5 we would wake and begin morning conditioning. You know jogging, sit ups, pushups the basic workout. Five minutes of slop for breakfast, like wouldn't kill them to make decent eggs. After breakfast it was a two hour session in the class rooms, teaching us military placement, battlefield study, jargon. Basic Training was what it was, you learned the basic, how to fire a rifle, how to clean it. Practice throwing grenades, fixing radios. Running over obstacle courses and practice driving the Mako which in my opinion nobody knows how to drive. _**

**_Training was easy and fun. My favorite memory of BT was at the end of each week Ellison would call us out to the auxiliary yard and he would host an unarmed combat session. Full contact sparring, we would pit against each other until one of us bleeds out severely. I loved it. I was the top unarm specialist in the squad. Fighting was easy...people say fist fighting is the hard way but to me it was the fun way."_**

Shepard does a sharp knee in recruit Tallahan's chest. The six foot seven muscular recruit goes down with a thud. Spectators circled around curse and kick the ground, some cheering for Shepard. "Aw come Chris!" says one recruit, "You're costing me sixty!" Tallahan gets to his feet and spits out some blood, readying his fist. Shepard does a wave with his hand gesturing Tallahan to _"Come on"_ . With a battle cry, Tallahan lunges forth with a huge swing. Shepard dodges and counters with a huge uppercut adding in a combo of two sharp hooks to Tallahan's face and finishes with a headbutt. Down goes Tallahan, on the ground again. "Just stay down Tallahan!" says another recruit.

"Yeah Chris you're finished!"

Tallahan rests on his arm, trying to gain the energy get back up. He wobbles to his feet and shakes it off putting his fist up again but before he could do another move, Shepard does a huge front kick in his stomach. Tallahan was finished. He lays on the ground watching the blood drip from his mouth. "Alright!" barked Ellison, "Play time is over!" The group of recruits disband heading to their quarters. Tallahan was still on the ground bleeding. Shepard sees the pity and shame Tallahan was feeling and reaches out to him, pulling him to his feet. "Good job out there Tallahan."

"Yeah" spat Tallahan, "Thanks for the beatdown Shepard."

"You telegraph yourself to obvious, I was reading you like a book." said Shepard with a giggle.

Tallahan smiled, wiping the blood from his face. That was a hard beating he took but he still respected Shepard. He was a good guy.

They head to barracks where the male recruits were kept. Everybody was standing around their bunks doing whatever. Some rap music playing, guys joking around, some cleaning rifles, others just relaxing and or talking, waiting for the bell to ring to go to bed.

Shepard comes in and looks around, noticing something was off. "Where's Jameson?"

"Huh?" says recruit Griggs.

"Frank, where is he? The bell for bed is going to be called soon."

"I dunno." says recruit Ramirez.

Giggling and snickers were heard all around, Shepard knew something was up. He checks the rest room and sees if Jameson was there, nothing. He goes to the female recruit quarters and asked if they seen him, they replied no. Shepard heads back to the male quarters, "Alright you jackasses know something, where's Frank?"

"We don't know Shepard honestly!" said recruit Faraday with a smirk.

"Bull shit!"

More giggling and snickering happens as Shepard begins to thoroughly look for Jameson. Checking anywhere in room. Suddenly he hears a bang on one of the tall big footlockers. "What the hell?" He opens the door and out falls Jameson bind and gagged. He was stripped naked and had his wrist and ankles tied together, his mouth was stuffed to what looks like his underwear. "JAMESON WHAT THE FUCK!?" yells Shepard. The recruits cackle with laughter.

"He was in there for forty minutes, I didn't think he could last that long!" giggled Ramirez.

"THE FUCKS' YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Shepard to the recruits as he unties Jameson. Jameson was whimpering and shaking rapidly. His wrist and ankles were bruised. "Are you okay Frank?" said Shepard softly. Jameson just shuttered not saying anything.

Shepard went straight to Ellison to report the incident but Ellison just brushed it off. Saying: _"That people get hazed in boot all the time_._"_

**"_You know how insect act when their eggs hatch? Or like how pigs and dogs have their babies? _**

**_They eat the youngest, or the smallest out of batch. Studies show it was way of them purifying their children. They didn't want any scarglers if you would put it like that…that was Jameson in BT. He was smallest and the weakest of our squad. He would finish last during our obstacle runs in courses. He almost shot Ellison when he tried to fix his jammed rifle with the auto fire still on, thankfully we were using concussive rounds and instead of live fire ammunition or Ellison would've had an early retirement…Ellison then decided to really punish Jameson by punishing us…..everytime Jameson fucked up, we all fucked up. Jameson would had the slowest record in laps, we all had to run three extra on a two mile long track. During inspection Jameson made his bed wrong….I think it was sheets were uneven or something like that…Ellison made us undo our bed frames and holding over our heads for long period. If someone dropped their frame from exhaustion then we would start over of course….Jameson dropped it a few times…..Jameson was in charge of cleaning the latrines one day….Ellison didn't like the bright work so he made of all us clean the latrines and wax the barrack's floors with our own tooth brushes. Of course Jameson was scorned by the others. The guys would put piss in his food…..trip him when we had to redo a obstacle run…throw uncharged grenades at him to scare him. All kinds of torture. Jameson was the smallest piglet in the pen and was being eaten by the sow."_**

Over the weeks of training Thomas Shepard proved to be the top recruit in the squad. Record timing through obstacle courses, perfect aim and reloading time with firing simulation and best unarm combat specialist in boot. Shepard was the top in military aptitude scores and was favorable fond of his fellow recruits. Ellison gave him title of squad leader. There Shepard was basically Ellison's assistant. He would lead the group in morning conditioning and training exercises. He would help out his squad mates (mostly Jameson) and would help prepare the barracks before Ellison would do his surprise inspections.

Shepard paid most of his attention on Jameson since he was the one he needed help the most. And just like when Shepard thought he was doing good on Jameson seeing if the recruit would improve, Jameson would just mess up again and it would look bad on Shepard. Making it look like he was trying hard enough on Jameson. Ellison made sure of that by punishing Shepard personally. One morning Ellison did a surprise inspection as the recruits got up. Jameson had an apple from dinner last night stored in his foot locker. Bringing food in the barracks was forbidden and instead of punishing Jameson for it, Ellison put the apple in Shepard's mouth and made him do fifty pushups on his knuckles. That was it for Shepard, he finally gave up. If Jameson was going to take the effort on himself to improve then why should Shepard.

One afternoon, the recruits were given an off day. Ellison was in his office doing whatever and Shepard was out at the gym doing some weight lifting. He loved a good work out, some pulls ups and reps on the bench, whatever made his muscles give off a good burn. After the work out he cooled off with a relaxing shower. Dressing in his recruit regs he notices everyone was outside in the back where a big commotion was going on.

"Yo Frank can you see the whole base up there!" taunts Ramirez.

"Maybe if you say please we can get your sorry ass down!" said Phillips.

There on the roof was Frank Jameson, tied to a flag pole, stripped down to his underwear. His head was covered in bruises. Griggs, Ramirez, and Phillips had put a bag over him and kicked him repeatedly in the head , they then stripped him and tied him to the pole. Jameson was crying, his right eye was closed and his lip was bleeding.

"I don't know why Ellison bothers with you Frank!" yells Griggs.

Laughter and taunts was all around. This had to be the most embarrassing torture for Jameson. Even other recruits from other squads came to point and laugh. Names were called and stuff was thrown at him. The poor boy began to cry. Shepard was disgusted he let the bullying go on for a few minutes before butting in. "Alright!" he yelled, "Show over, to the barracks!"

"Aw come on Tom!" says Griggs.

"It's over Tyler, in the barracks now!"

Groans and mumbling go all over as the recruits head inside. People were still laughing and snickering at Jameson's predicament. Jameson began to smile a little, "Thanks Shepard…..can you get me down please?"

Shepard just glared at Jameson, Frank Jameson the squad fuck up. He was still bitter on how he was punished on Jameson's mistakes. All that tiring work he put in him and Jameson would still make mistakes, he had enough. "I don't why you even came here Jameson!" he sneered. Jameson's smile turns into a frown.

"You should've stayed home Frank, you don't have what it takes to be a marine!" He goes inside and shuts the door, leaving Jameson tied the pole alone. Jameson whimpers into a cry. Shepard was his only friend, the only that was nice to him. Now even he turned against him and considers him a fuck up. Jameson was now officially alone. He lowers his head and sobs. Not noticing Ellison standing off in the distance, witnessing the entire scene.

It was two hours until somebody came and untied Jameson from the roof. Shepard was at his bunk checking ammo chambers on a rifle as he watch Jameson comes in. His face was still bruised, people snicker at him as he walked by. He did nothing, he said nothing. His face blank with no emotion. Jameson just went to his bed, staring into space.

It was morning call, the recruits rise from their beds and make them in a jiffy. They then stand out front of the beds, eyes forward, and face stern. "GOOD MORNING SIR!" goes the recruits as Ellison walks in. He checks the beds, every bed was made perfectly. Even Jameson's was precisely folded down and creased. There was something about Jameson that changed, as blank as he was his face was menacing.

Shepard lead the squad into conditioning. Everyone doing the jogging at the appropriate time. Shockingly, Jameson ran at the correct timing, without tripping or without falling onto the ground. He did his sits ups and pushups correct, he didn't even looked exhausted during jumping jacks.

The conditioning was the only thing he had was doing well in. He assembled his rifle perfectly and with good timing. He shot on target, and reloaded fast. At class session he answered correctly. He ran through the obstacle courses in record speed. No falling or hurting himself. Even Shepard has stumbled on some parts that Jameson improved on. Jameson was looking like a hard marine, for the final three weeks he looked like a hard marine. And he did it with blank face, not speaking to anyone or saying anything.

The day had finally come for the final test.

**"_The final test was a live fire simulation. We had to make it through the course firing live rounds. We fire live rounds before but this time we were also going to be fired at with live ammunition."_**

The recruits line up in front of the firing course, all suited up in standard black medium Alliance armor. They were armed with the M-8 assault rifle and the M-3 predator pistol. The goal was to make it pass the drones and activate the team beacon. Doing at a good time and you passed. "Alright!" barked Ellison pacing up and down, "This is you final test to see if you got what it takes to call yourself marines and I say thank God! For I was tired of looking at your ugly faces! Keep your shields on and don't get shot and you sorry shits would be alright! Shepard!"

"Sir yes sir!" barked Shepard.

"Lead the team in whenever you're ready!" Ellison walks off, heading to the observation platform that over looked the course. Shepard did one final check up with the squad.

"Alright keep your firing emitters low so they won't overheat fast and keep your shields maximum. We split into two groups and go around the side that way we won't get in that much of mass fire with the drones." Shepard then points to recruit Wiona Walters, she was the second best recruit behind him. "Walters you lead team one. I'll lead team two. We split into fifteen."

"Got it Shepard, team one with me!" A group of fifteen quickly follows Walters in the course.

"Jameson best you stick with me." said Shepard. Jameson just stared at him blankly, "Yes sir." The group fans out, staying close against the walls. The course was like maze, only the light from the blazing sun beamed down and the recruits stayed close in the narrow walls. Drones pop all around and open fire. Shepard fires and destroy two of them, Jameson staying watching Shepard's six. The entire course was crawling with drones. Some were rocket drones firing huge blast. The drone VI was set to a minimum so it wouldn't severely harm anyone but the recruits were still being cautious as ever. Some were hit and had to stay cover in order for their shields to regenerate.

"Move up!" yelled Shepard, motioning his team to head further up as the button to activate the beacon was in sight. Shepard fires at four rocket drones with tremendous accuracy, dodging and rolling out of the way. It was like one of his old football games, how he dodged defenders running to the endzone. There some injuries, a few recruits were clipped in the leg but were surviving. The beacon was close, but just as Shepard in his team were close to it a rocket drone flies right in front of them. "Look out!" yelled Shepard. The drone fires and Shepard jumps out of the way. _BOOM!_ A hard ringing was in Shepard's ears as jumped to the ground. His eyesight was fuzzy but through the blur he sees Jameson sprinting forth, firing at the drone.

Jameson was like an elite commando, he jumps over a rocket as the drone fired at him. His rifle cracks with bullets blasting at the drone. He emptied his entire rifle on the drone without even batting his eye. _BLAM!_ The drone explodes and through the smoke Jameson leaped forth and pressed the button, activating the beacon to stop the course.

Ellison and some other officers stood and clapped at the tremendous display. Shepard was impressed, he never really thought the Jameson had it in him. The others recruit smile and cheer, even Phillips was grinning.

"Good job Frank, maybe aren't so much of screw up after all." the compliment was a sear insult. He, Griggs and Ramirez giggle at the sly remark. Jameson just stared at them with blank eyes. Without anyone noticing, Jameson pulls out his pistol and aims right at Phillips.

"Frank!" yelled Shepard.

Jameson opened fire, the bullet goes right through Phillips's eye. Jameson then fired at Griggs shooting him in the neck, the Ramirez in the chest. Jameson then turned his pistol right to Shepard.

Shepard stood there not moving, horrified. He was looking down the barrel of a gun and then in the eyes of the one holding it. He didn't see the Frank Jameson he met on the shuttle. The one smiling and jumpy, the one being friendly and happy. He didn't know what he was looking at. That Frank Jameson he met wasn't there anymore.

"Frank…." he whispered, "Please."

Jameson just stood there, his eyes glinting with madness. A sudden smirk comes across his face as he then turns the gun on his own head and opens fire.

**"_Necessary roughness is an old term in football. It's also used in the military, sorta of tough love type of jargon. We need to act like savages to know how to be civil. A firsthand experience to take anything. What Jameson went through in boot was never necessary….I still remember the stare he gave me when he shot himself. The color was gone, his soul was gone. His body was nothing but a shell….it scared me….it still does."_**

**-Macapa Training Base-**

It had only been six days when everyone on base witness the most horrific tragedy they had ever seen. Four recruits had been killed, three were murdered, and one was suicide. An investigation was called in for the incident but everybody knew the case, Frank Jameson snapped due to all hazing and abuse he went through from his recruits. Who was going to be punished? Ellison? Shepard? Everyone on Jameson's squad? No, they officers ruled it as a mental breakdown from all the grueling exercises.

The graduation ceremony went as planned. Hannah Shepard was present at the ceremony, standing in her officer's uniform watching her son march out with his squad. She was so proud of him that it almost brought tears in his eyes. He looked exactly like his father wearing the formal naval blue uniform with a matching beret. They spent the rest of day together before she had to leave back to her post.

The recruits were going to spend their last night in the barracks before they were given their rank and station. The barracks had been quiet on what happen to Phillips, Ramirez, Griggs and Jameson. Everyone was so hushed about the incident not wanting to bring it up. Ellison steps inside the room and sees the recruit packing their things for tomorrow. Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear Gunny speak.

"Every year I would come here on the final day after graduation and give recruits a congratulations speech. I would say good job, you earn it, and you can finally call yourselves marines….But right now the mood has changed. Now I know you all are just tip toeing around it but the real case is this. Tyler Griggs, Patrick Phillips, Fredrick Ramirez and Francis Jameson are dead, accept it say it to yourself everyday it's part of being a marine. People die no matter what the cause….Follow me outside, there is one thing I have to do."

Everyone follows Ellison outside to the back. Shepard looks at the pole that Jameson was once being tied to. "Now most of you have what it takes to be a marine and have earned your rank." said Ellison, "But there is one person who I still believe hasn't earned a goddamn thing!" Ellison removed his over shirt, wearing only his black under shirt. "Shepard!" he called out, "Step forth!" Confusion was Shepard could feel, "Yes sir?"

Ellison points the flag pole "When Jameson snapped and shot himself it wasn't because he was tied to that pole!"

Shepard was getting nervous, he didn't know where this was going.

"Griggs, Ramirez, and Phillips were fucking idiots! But you Shepard, I expected more from you! I made you squad leader not because on how good you can use a gun but how you related to your team! Being a marine is to never leave your man behind no matter what! That was the straw that broke the camel's back! Pure fucking neglect was what really killed Jameson!"

Shepard was getting angry and fearful, believing he was the cause of Jameson's breakdown. Ellison got right into Shepard's face, "When I first met you, I asked why were you here and you said because you fucked up. DO YOU STILL BELIEVE YOU FUCKED UP SHEPARD!"

"SIR NO SIR!" barked Shepard.

"THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION, WHY DID YOU JOIN MY BELOVED ALLIANCE!"

Out of emotion, tears begin to come down Shepard's face. "CAUSE I WANT TO BE A FUCKING SOLDIER SIR!" he screamed.

"WHY SO!?"

"IT'S IN MY BLOOD SIR! MY FATHER, HIS FATHER AND HIS, SWORE THE OATH SIR! AND I WANT TO DO JUST THAT!"

"Good!" growled Ellison stepping back, "Then let's gamble, if you kick my ass I'll give you your rank and you can call yourself a soldier! If I kick your ass then I'll have your assed tossed into a shuttle back home!"

Shepard got angry, he curled up his fist and put them in front of his face, ready to fight. The recruits look on, and begin to cheer for him. Shepard was the first to throw a punch, Ellison dodges and counters with a punch in Shepard's stomach. He falls to the ground but quickly gets to his feet. Ellison made had been old but he still could throw a punch harder than any young marine. Shepard does quick jabs missing some but making a target to Gunny's face. They danced around, throwing punches and kicks.

Ellison throws a hard upper cut, knocking Shepard on his back. "GET UP!" he snarled, "IF YOU WANT THIS THAN GET UP!" Shepard scrambles to his feet but Ellison kicks him down in the face. Blood was pouring out of his nose. The kick made him dizzy.

Ellison paced around him, "You gotta want it Shepard. You wanna be a soldier?"

**"_I remember my father and I would spar outside in the backyard. My grandfather would watch and I remember him barking: On your feet boy! Every time my dad knocked me down. Dad said: You gotta take punches before you can throw em. I'd get back up and he would knock me on my ass some more. (*chuckles) I needed this….I needed to get my ass kicked by Ellison to really drive forward into being a soldier….to really appreciate what it is to be an Alliance soldier."_**

"I…WANT IT!" grunted Shepard as he gets to his feet. His face glaring with rage and power. "I…WANT IIIIITTT!"

"THEN TAKE IT!" yelled Ellison.

And with a loud cry Shepard ran to Ellison swinging as hard as he could. At first it looked like Ellison had the upper hand but Shepard was countering with heavy hooks. Ellison's head was swaying side to side by the power of Shepard's fist. The faces of everyone flash before Shepard, his father, his mother, even Jameson. He did one final hook across Ellison so hard that Gunny Ellison flew to the ground twirling.

Shepard pants trying to catch his breath. Everyone looks at Chief Ellison who was still on the ground unresponsive. Just when the grim thought came to mind Ellison coughs up some blood and rose to his feet. His face bruised and bloodied but he still had that usual stern sneer on him. "Good job Lieutenant." he said while limping off.

Shepard was still out of breath. "Lieutenant?"

"You fucking heard me!"

**"_I needed a little necessary roughness to find out what was I doing this for. I'm doing this because I felt like I need to be a soldier, I wanted to be soldier. I came to Macapa training base as: College Fuck up Thomas Shepard and left as: 2__nd__ Lieutenant Thomas Shepard of the Alliance Marines….Yeah…you can put that in the children's books.(laughter)"_**

**-Stop Recording-**


	3. Chapter 3: Damned Heroics in Paradise

**(-Start Recording-)**

"_**My first posting was with the 10**__**th**__** division 2**__**nd**__** brigade 12**__**th**__** regiment marine detachment. A squadron under the command of Staff Commander Drew Douglass. We were a small security team, working on one of the outposts on the planet Froyer, an uninhabited planet in the Styx Theta systems…Reports came in on pirate activity in the region of space, pirate ships were spotted orbiting around on every asteroid and tiny moon found. And Douglass had us running scout patrol on every dirt hill on the dusty planet. Since Mindoir, Brass had been running marine detachments on tight shifts, handling pirate and slaver bands. It was said that the reason why was because batarians had been backing them since they were pissed that we were granted colony rights in the Verge. The Brass had dubbed it 'The War on Piracy'."**_

Shepard looks through the scope of his M-98 Widow rifle. Kilometers away was a group of batarian/turian pirates unloading crates of weapons and merchandise. Shepard radioed to his team while still keeping his eye on the scope, "I've got hostiles to the north." He follows the scope on the head of a heavily armed batarian. _"This one looks to be the leader."_ he said to himself. He continues to watch the pirates as they begin unload more stuff off a shuttle. "I've got crates of red sand, guns, bombs, illegal animal skins….Ha it's like these idiots don't know that we're here."

One of the marines, Corporal Miles suddenly radios in, _"Hey Shepard can you pop these bozos so we can get back to camp already? I'm getting sand up my ass!"_

Shepard does a little chuckle as his finger twitches the trigger and pops the head off a batarian. The remaining pirates then scurry to cover as they saw their leaders head explode. Not knowing that the sniper was so far up and could easy get a scope on them. "That's one fucker down." said Shepard as he fires a headshot on another pirate, and then another. The pirates fire blindly as they couldn't see the shooter. _POW!_ Goes Shepard's rifle, the bullet zips out the barrel and into the cornea of a turian pirate. "Right in the eye!" he laughed. He finish off the remaining two and heads back to base camp.

"_**I remember the old outpost on Froyer (short laughs) Out Post Sigma. We were a small tight nit group. There was Commander Douglass, Miles, Monroe, Grimes and Baker. All good friends. Me and the other grunts were getting tired of all the scouting jobs on the boring old rock. Douglass had us doing scout jobs for months."**_

"We got a bunch dead pirates and a lot of illegal stuff in the north valley." said Shepard, reporting to Douglass. Douglass was sitting at a table, reading his data pad while smoking a cigar, "Good." he said in his deep grunty voice, "I'll send Miles and Baker to rally up the merchandise."

"What!" whined Miles, "How come when Shepard comes back from sniping duty I always gotta be the janitor?"

"Cause your lazy ass don't work." said Douglass, "If you want I can have you clean the latrines."

Miles mumbles under his breath, "Come on Ryan." he said as he and Baker head up to the pirate site.

Shepard lays back in a lawn chair listening to a holo vid broadcast on a boxing match. Some soft rock was playing on a sound system behind while two marines, Monroe and Grimes were at a bench press. Staff Lieutenant Anthony Grimes spots Service Chief Cynthia Monroe bench 178 pounds. "Damn Cindy! A one hundred and seventy eight." praised Anthony never seeing a woman bench that much, "You almost as good as Shepard's weight."

Shepard does a little snort over hearing the remark.

"Careful" grunts Monroe, "I don't think he wants a challenge."

"I was benching one seventy eight when I was fifteen." sneered Shepard playfully.

"Then why don't you come up here then?" teased Monroe.

With a smirk Shepard gets up from his chair and removed his white cotton shirt, wearing his black under shirt. Monroe sets the bar back on the rest and gets up from the bench, Shepard then puts on two hundred and ten and begins his reps. "Bet you thirty credits you can't bench fifty." says Grimes.

"Bets on!" growled Shepard as he begins. He benched the first thirty fast and easy but was starting to get thin of breath. "Come on Lieutenant!" cheered Monroe, "Only twenty more!"

Shepard grunts as he pushes the bar up. Warmness filling his shoulders and sweat begins to form.

"Come on Shepard push!" yelled Grimes. Shepard pushed up. _"Forty….forty one…forty two…forty three…forty four…"_

He kept on but his arms were burning and his shoulders were feeling loose. He puts the bar on the rack and gasp for breath. "Forty five, PAY UP!" teased Grimes. With a sneer Shepard activates his Omni-Tool and transfer thirty credits to Grimes's chit. "Don't spend it all in one place." he teased. Monroe hands him a towel to dry off the sweat. "Good push their Lieutenant."

"Thanks chief. Same to you." said Shepard dabbing off the sweat. Monroe just gave him a cute smile. Everyone (mostly Miles) would tease Monroe on her likeness on Shepard, saying that she always had a crush on him. Being the only female in group of mostly guys she always had pushed passed the testosterone tenure. She was just one of the guys but it didn't mean she was never hit on. Her detailed feminine figure got her lots of attention. The regs she wore was the navy black camo pants with a white tank top that would snug her physique showing off her curves.

Miles and Baker finally came back with all the stuff loaded on a hover cargo UV. "Just the same old crap they would leave, broken pea shooters and fucked up drugs. Some of this looks to be from merc bands." said Miles pulling some of the smuggled stuff out crates. Douglass comes over to examine the stuff himself. "Hmmm, good. I'll let Brass know we got another shipment of unlicensed products."

"Commander may I ask you something?" said Shepard.

"Speak freely Lieutenant."

"We've been on this rock for almost five months straight playing _whack-a-mole_ with pirates. Can we get a break?"

Voices of agreement comes around the whole team. "A break? Most of time I see you guys do nothing but screw around." said Douglass.

"We're talking about a break from the planet sir." said Grimes, "We've been having slow days over the last couple of months. All we're asking is a little shore leave."

"Come on Commander." begged Miles, "Please!"

Douglass was feeling a little dearing; he had to admit he was getting bored too. A couple weeks off couldn't hurt no one and the team did deserve some real R&R. "Well…what did you have in mind?"

"The Citadel?" asked Monroe.

"All that's there is poncy politicians and pissed off aliens." sneered Miles.

"Some time on Earth?" suggested Shepard.

"Nah ain't much to do there either." said Grimes.

"What about Elysium?" asked Baker, finally speaking.

"Yeah Elysium, they got all kinds of stuff there, plus one of the best Alliance recreational centers!" said Monroe.

Douglass nodded in agreement. Some time on one of Humanity's most vigorous colonies.

"_**I read this book on Greek Mythology…The Elysian Fields is sorta the afterlife where the honored dead would go to, kinda like Valhalla or something like that…..Man was it a beautiful colony….it was like a big sparkling crystal ball….It had beautiful oceans….big ass sky scrapers….and the people there were just so wonderful.**_

_**We docked at the capital Illyria the next day, spending a couple of weeks at any place that had liquor." **_

"Ah!" snapped Shepard from the sting of the needle, "Easy please." The tattoo artist finishes the coloring on Shepard's right shoulder. He was getting a full shoulder tattoo of a Greek warrior helmet with a spear going through intertwine with venomous snakes, it was _Ares_ God of War symbol. Black shadowing of Greek primal smoke of black, gold and red came down his elbow to the upper part of his fore arm showing of a woman in armor raising a sword that was being struck with lightning it was Goddess _Athena_.

Over the years Shepard had been getting tattoos, his left arm was a complete multi colored sleeve, a blue flame band around his wrist with red-orange tips, there it showed a three headed dog, _Cerberus_ coming out of the fire meaning the symbol of _Hades_ or death, skulls, angles and demons painted in the flames. On the shoulder it had a golden eagle soaring out the symbol _Zeus _and power, with multi color shading around it. On his neck was a different style of tattoo, a Viking Rune, _Mannaz_ meaning humanity.

"Almost down." calmed the artist as she finishes up the shading, "Here you go marine, a real symbol of war." she said applying some Vaseline. Shepard's shoulder was stinging, he was not ready to put his armor anytime soon. The artist flashes a mirror so he could get a better look by the angle, "Damn." said Shepard, "You're a fucking Michael Angelo."

The other marines wait outside the shop as Shepard comes out, his sleeve over his shoulder, showing off his new tat. "Bet that stings!" said Baker.

"Nice" gawks Monroe as she touched his shoulder softly.

"Don't drool to hard Monroe you might mess up the ink." teased Miles.

Monroe responded with a smile and middle finger.

"Let's quit it with the teasing." said Shepard, "I gonna need a lot of JD to handle the stinging."

They all go to a bar called _Odysseys_ and sat around a table for a drink. Shepard ordered a bottle of his favorite liquor, _Jack Daniels whiskey_. Slurping down four shots, "Wow lieutenant." says Monroe, "I'm guessing you love that Tennessee water."

"The only thing I drink." said Shepard slurping down another glass. He can feel the muscles in his brain relax all the way down to his spine. "I don't drink Jack Daniels, it's too sweet." said Miles, "I only drink Jameson, full Irish whiskey, it's good for my biotics."

"I never had a taste for Jameson." said Shepard thinking back on hearing that name, bad memory it was. The group of five sits around a table, laughing and joking. Playing bar games and having silly debates. After a few hours of palling around, the group decided to retire only to be stopped by a breaking news broadcast. The bartender stops what he was doing and turns up the holo vid.

"_This is Westerlund News with Zapp Wyatt Crix reporting live with breaking news: Alliance Parliament today has its official meeting with officials of the Council speaking on the serious pirate raid outbreaks that has been attacking human colonies. Since many colony attacks by pirate and slaver bands like the incident on Mindoir twelve years back, Alliance Brass has been sending out heavy patrols and base raids. Alliance officials had pleaded its case that the attacks were backed by the Batarian Hogenomey since dispute of colony rights thirty years back. Today we would like to announce that the Brass has issued a statement saying that the main base of operations of the pirate, slaver bands has just been taken down and the Hegonemy has given its full cooperation in giving full compensation of the attacks."_

People in the bar got their feet and cheered. The colony attacks that had been happening for over ten years had finally come to a close. It had been like a ten year war with Alliance and pirate bands and finally it seemed that people could get up for air. The base of operations, where ever it was had been raided and the War on Piracy had ended, or so they thought.

Back at the Alliance rest and recreation center was a huge celebration. It seemed that marines would celebrate for anything that was good news. Loud music was playing and people were running around drunk. Miles was on Grimes's shoulder while he, Baker and another group of marines burned the Batarian Flag. Shepard and Monroe sat at a table in the corner watching the chaotic party. "It's like their football hooligans." snorted Monroe.

"I remember a party like this back when we beat State." said Shepard.

"Ah that's right, you were a Jolly Roger jock in college. Quarterback was it?"

"Tight End, I could run the ball as hard as I could knock people on their asses."

"I wonder why you left."

Shepard does a short chuckle, "I left because I hit to hard."

A marine comes hopping up to them naked, "Take a look at my wang! It's powerful." Shepard and Monroe turn away in disgust, "Yeah, powerfully gross!" sneered Monroe.

"Take your worm out of our faces and beat before I feed it to ya." snarled Shepard.

The drunk marine hops away. "Fucking idiots!" snapped Shepard.

"Yeah well everyone in this room is gonna feel some real punishment in the morning and it's not because security is going get mad at them for trashing the place." said Monroe.

"Well that whiskey I had earlier was fine, I'll just spend the rest of night clear and sober."

Monroe glanced at him and smiled, "Not in the mood to get shit face Shep?"

Shepard looks at the hyper crowd acting like fools and shakes his head, "No, I'm afraid I'll end up like them. These people are acting like the end of the world is tomorrow. Like we were all about to die and were counting down."

"Well think about it, what if it was our last day and we were all going to die any second, how would you be spending it?"

Shepard shrugs "Can't answer the question, I know there is a tomorrow."

"Come on Shep!" jeered Monroe, "It's a hypothetical question, no need to be serious."

"I don't know, probably not spending it like any of these idiots."

"Would you spend it with someone?"

Shepard looks over to Monroe who was looking back at him with soft hazel eyes and a sly grin. Shepard grins back and shrugs again, "Possibly"

"With who?" said Monroe gently leaning closer over the table, her breast squeezing together, showing a well curved cleavage from her tank top. A warm tightness happens between Shepard's legs as he swallows down the temptation while glancing at Monroe's chest. "Cindy you know of that rule, Fraternization."

"Yes I do know of that rule." said Monroe sternly, sitting back up in her seat and looking back out into the crowd. "I also know that there is a rule of public decency and vandalism of Alliance personnel equipment. But those are the few rules I see being broken here."

"Cindy" said Shepard soft but stern.

"Tommy" replied back Monroe, "I'm not asking for anything formal, I'm just saying let's pretend that this was our last night alive. There are no rules on using our imagination."

Shepard grinned, a buzz of desire flows through him. It had been a while and Monroe was asking for something casual. Monroe gets up from her seat and takes Shepard's hand to one of the bunk rooms down the halls. There was no one in it thankfully and two begin to strip each other while having their tongues intertwined.

Monroe throws Shepard on the bed and takes off the band that bind her long pony tail, shaking out a trail of long brown hair. She leaps on top of him and trails him with kisses and bites. Shepard responds with his hands rubbing and groping her backside, tickling her soft skin with his fingers. They were both completely naked, Shepard sits up with Monroe in his arms. Kissing her neck and the sucking her breast. Monroe gasped of pleasure as she bit at his ear. He enters her with a hard thrust making her grunt out of painful pleasure. Monroe gyrates her waist while being impaled on his long, thick, cock. "Damn…you're huge!" she gasped. Shepard then gets up while still inside her, holding her in his arms and puts her against the wall, this time thrusting at a fast rate.

The intercourse went on for hours, the two took it to the bed tossing and turning. Giving each other oral and Monroe giving Shepard the chance to try anal. The room stunk of sweat and sex as they two marines made love into the rest of the night.

"_**I still think back on what Monroe said, spending the night like it was your last. Well I didn't know for some, that it was…"**_

Shepard was in a deep sleep with Monroe curled up next to him. The sound of the room shaking and sonic booms wake him slowly. _Huh?_ His eyes peel open and looks down to see Monroe resting on his pec smiling. The room shakes again and it startles him, "Cindy" he shakes Monroe trying to wake her, "Cindy wake up!" Monroe slowly rises from her slumber yawning, "Huh? What is it?" she groaned. The room shakes more violently and the sound of a siren bellows the room and halls. They leap out of the beds and quickly found their clothes getting dress before running out the door.

There in rooms, halls and corridors was chaos, not the same reveling chaos of last night but the chaos of horror and fear. _"ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS! All PERSONNEL PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS!" _said the VI intercom. Alliance soldiers run around some grabbing guns and armor.

Commander Douglass comes running through the crowd, "Shepard! Monroe! Head to the armory and grab some gear!"

"Commander what the fuck is going on?!" yelled Shepard.

Monroe looks out the giant windows and sees the metropolis of Illyria being burned, star ships come down firing rockets, shooting down skyscrapers and other buildings. "Oh my god!" she gasped.

_BOOM!_

Parts of the ceiling comes crashing down, debris falling atop of people. "The goddamn colony is under attack, what do you think?!" snapped Douglass.

They rush down to a security armory station where Shepard suited up with an Ajax ammo and bullet proof armor and securitel helmet and armed himself with an M-76 Revenant and a Striker pistol. Monroe put on a full black Alliance medium hard suit with an open helmet with a Vindicator rifle and Katanna shot gun, Douglass in Defender Armor and a Mattock rifle.

"The communication signal is scrambled, can't get a distress beacon out any where!" said Douglass. The lights then suddenly go out as the building quakes with explosions. "Where the hell is Grimes and the others?!"

"_We're out here sir!" _ radioed Grimes via Omni-Tool, _"We're out in the courtyard taking heavy fire from multiple hostiles."_

"Go out there and give them some help, I'll be here making sure other marines are suited up and ready to go." said Douglass.

"Aye sir!" said Shepard and Monroe as they outside.

They sprint out to the once decorative courtyard now broken battlefield and see Grimes, Baker and Miles taking cover, firing when they can to an army of heavily armed pirates. "What the fuck!?" cursed Shepard as he fired heading to cover.

"Why the fuck are pirates here? What the hell happened?" said Miles as he shoots out biotic shockwaves.

"Those fuckers from the Parliament lied, that's what happened." snarled Shepard.

"We broke the first rule on being a soldier." said Grimes as fires and heads back to cover, "Never trust a politician."

"All the comms are down, I bet Brass doesn't even know we're being attacked!" said Baker.

"Probably not! It takes a few minutes for a space wide signal to broadcast!" said Grimes.

"What the hell happen?! What went wrong?!" said Shepard.

"Don't know!" said Grimes, "One second we're getting a transmission of tango tower getting cacked and second later _BOOM!_ We didn't see the fucks coming!" A bullet flies into Grimes's shoulder and falls to the ground. "Aw shit Grimes!" yelled Shepard as he crawled to him, pulling him to cover. "I'm fine!" said Grimes as Shepard sits him up against a brick hedge. "We need Medi-Gel now!" snapped Shepard keeping pressure on Grimes's wound. Miles and Monroe had none, but Baker had a small application in his Omni-Tool. He applies the clear cream on the deep cut. "It's only a graze." said Baker "But we're gotta stay careful. We have no shield emitters."

"What's the plan!" said Miles still flashing his biotics.

"Keep firing till either of us stops fucking breathing!"

Illyria once a city of beauty now just place of chaos and destruction. Skyscrapers collapse and people scramble in terror as every cut throat from mercenary, to pirate to slaver fire at them as they run by. The sky was black of smoke and the sounds of screams filled the air. Elysium a great powerful colony was being attacked by the same raiders that would attack the smaller colonies. It was Mindoir but bigger. City police scurry around but were overwhelmed by the force of enemy fire. "We need to get the civilians to safety!" says a police officer.

"Where!?" says another officer.

Blazes of cannon fire rain down upon them crashing into anything in its wake. There was no place to take cover.

Back at the Alliance R&R center enemy pirates begin to back off, heading back into the city. It wasn't a victory, the enemies were just falling back to recover for a more bigger attack. Douglass seized the chance call everyone back in the now disheveled building. "Alright, any injured give them Medi-Gel! Anyone who can stand on both feet and breathe, give them a gun! Equipment check!"

"We're low on Medi-Gel sir!" says a female marine.

"Dammit! How are we on arms?"

"Low as well, not much weapons to spare." says a male marine.

"Shit! I thought this was an Alliance center!?"

"It's an Alliance Rec center sir." said Shepard checking his rifle, "The only we got to spare is beer and billiard balls."

Douglass does a little snort but got to thinking. If they needed a better chance of defending themselves they had to find better equipment. "We need supplies like Medi-Gel any ideas?"

"We can try inside the city at local clinics." said Monroe, "We can also check the regional hospital."

"What about guns?" said Miles, "My biotics can't hold out for that long."

"Police stations have armories we can check and there some gun shops around." said Baker.

"My main concern are civilians. There has to be surviving colonist." said Grimes.

"We can scourer out and find any survivors." said Shepard.

"And take them where Shepard?" blurted Miles, "Mostly everything is nothing but rubble."

"We can take them to the hospital." says a marine. "They got reinforced walls and a lot of equipment to treat the injured."

"Good idea." said Douglass, "We'll split into teams and search of colonist and or supplies. Monroe, you and Miles lead a team in search of medical equipment and supplies and prepare the hospital for shelter. Shepard, Grimes, you two are in charge of the rally team to find any surviving colonist. Baker and I will handle the gun issue. Everyone else, pick who ever you want to go with. We'll keep in contact via Omni-Tool. Move out!"

"OOORAAHH!"

"_**One thing I remember about Elysium was how dark it was. It was the beginning of day but the sky was just black with smoke. And the scary thing is even though you see nothing but smoke you couldn't smell it cause the stench of death had just…filled the air."**_

Shepard and Grimes move up silently with their heads down. A few other marines, Corporal Dawson and Private Greene stay closely behind. The sound of pirates talking was heard in the distance. Shepard hides behind some recycling bins, looks up from cover and then motions his head for Grimes and the others to move up silently. Grimes hides close behind some mail boxes, he could see the shadows of pirates from the burning flames of a burning hover car. There were eight pirates standing around conversation.

"Haliat is out of his mind if he thinks we can take down an entire colony as big as this." says a batarian pirate.

"Aw quit your bitching Ker'gesh." says a turian pirate, "If so worried why'd you bother signing up."

"Cause I got blinded by the credits those financiers flashed. Now that I'm here, I don't know."

"What's there to worry, the whole colony has gone dark. There is no way the Alliance could catch on that Elysium is seined. We'll be gone before they notice."

Ker'gesh shakes his head still feeling despair, "I hope you're right Lyle."

_POW!_

A bullet flies right into the turian's, Lyle, head. "Open fire! Open fire!" says Ker'gesh before a bullet zips in his thigh.

The marines fire slugs at the pirates, killing a few and badly injuring others. Pirates hit at the recycling bins Shepard was taking cover at. Shepard keeps down and as the bullets stop blazing for the moment , he leaps up from cover and fires his rifle, running to where Grimes was covered against the wall of a building. Bullets nearly hit them as they stick close to cover. "Soft beds, good food, cool liquor and a bunch of heavily armed pirates, is this the best shore leave or what?" said Grimes.

"Best damn time of my life, remind me to never ask for leave again." said Shepard going from cover and then fires.

The marines finish off the last pirates. Grimes radios in on his Omni-Tool to talk to Douglass.

One pirate was still on the ground badly injured. Ker'gesh was still on the ground, his leg bleed perfusciosly as he tries to drag himself somewhere to hide. The marines come walking up to him. Greene pointing his rifle right at the injured batarian. "Hold on." said Shepard placing Greene's rifle down, "Let me talk to him first." He pulls out his pistol ready to fire at the pirate any minute. "Tell me a good reason why you are here fucking up my day." growled Shepard.

Ker'gesh spits out some blood, "Fuck you human! I ain't telling you shit!"

Without saying anything Shepard fires his pistol at Ker'gesh's other leg right into the knee cap. The batarian croaks and scream in pain.

"Tell me now before I make a _Picasso_ on the ground with your fucking brain!"

"What difference will it make! You're going to kill me any!" he sneered. Shepard then puts his foot on the wound and presses down hard.

"The difference is, if you tell me I'll give you a quick death. But if you don't…" He pressed down even harder causing Ker'gesh to scream louder. "I'll make your final breaths the most miserable moments of your sorry pathetic life! Now…TELL ME!"

"Elanos Haliat!" croaked Ker'gesh, "He's ….the fucker that's been calling the shots! The… hegonemy made it look like…. they stopped with the colony attacks by giving you humans money and apology… but really some rich financiers and warlords gave Haliat a fleet to take down the colony, and he's using it to establish himself the leader of ….all pirates! That's all I know, I swear!"

"Thank for the information." said Grimes walking up.

"Yes….THANK YOU!" snarled Shepard as he fired his pistol into Ker'gesh's head, killing him, "What the Commander say?"

"He said there's a lot of pirate activity where he's at but he and Baker managed to find weapons and some extra hands, the local police force."

"What about Monroe and Miles?"

"They got the hospital are boarded up but also have a lot of injured."

"We still got survivors to find, let's fan out."

"_**We search every store, every housing for just a sound of someone's voice. Saw a lot of people but not live ones. We decided to head to the town square and found a lot of people hiding in anything from cars to broken down buildings. Some were playing dead….Through all the mass destruction, I was glad to see living faces no matter how terrified they looked."**_

"Keep quiet I heard movement in this building." whispered Shepard as he and the other creep through a dark building. He had the rifle's flashlight on, keeping the beam on the broken walls and columns. Shepard looks around and sees the overturned desk with papers and broken terminals on the floor. They were in an office building of some kind. _Elysium Trading Expo_ was seen on the walls of bolded letters. A loud bump startles them as it was coming from a room on far off on the other side. Shepard slowly creeps over, his rifle on the ready. He motions to the door and sees it locked. He overrides the lock from his Omni-Tool and the door slides open.

"AHHHH!" screams a woman firing an empty pistol. She suddenly stops when see Shepard's face. The woman looked middle age and wore a dirtied dress, she had dirt and bruising on her face and her hair was matted with sweat. "Calm down we're alliance!" assured Shepard being soft and gentle as he could. The woman drops to her knees and sobs. "Oh thank god! I thought we were done for!"

"We?" Shepard flashes the light to other part of the room and sees a group of children huddled together. "Yes, my class." says the woman getting to her feet, "We were out taking a field trip on the museum down the street walking back the bus when the attack hit. I tried to quickly find them cover so we finally made it here to this office. Are you here to evacuate us off world? Are the invaders gone?"

"Sorry, but no. There's only a few marine here, the Alliance does know that Elysium has been attacked. But we are here to take you somewhere safe. How many kids are there?"

"Fifteen, all eight or seven."

Shepard looks at the dirtied faces of the children. Scared, confusion, these kids were witnessing something they should never see. There was one child that caught Shepard's eye, a boy who reminded him on how he looked those years back during the forest fire. Shepard shakes out of that dark memory. "It's okay kids." said Grimes softly, "We're gonna get you somewhere safe."

The marines escorted the teacher and school children out on the streets, Shepard carrying a girl with a torn leg. Explosions and gun fire happens in the distance as the people hurry to the hospital.

Inside the hospital was packed for it seems people were already finding this place to take cover in. The wide lobby was filled with badly hurt colonist, police and other emergency help plus the Alliance marines on leave go around helping those who were injured. Monroe sees Shepard and Grimes come in with a huge group of colonist, shocked to see the injured girl Shepard was carrying. "Jesus Christ!" she gasped, "Nurse!"

A nurse sees the group of children and hurries and takes the injured girl from Shepard's arms.

"How bad is it?" asked Grimes.

"Bad? Everything is fucked." huffs Monroe they begin to walk amongst the injured, broken crowd of civilians, "We got enough equipment to last while we can but soon _when_ we run out this hospital is soon going to be a morgue. We've been helping children, elderly and pregnant firstly then we moved on to more severely injured people."

"Did Douglass and Baker find any weapons?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, brought in police squad cars of guns. And if you notice the barricade amongst the hospital gates. You should check with the Commander at one of the hospital office desk to find out more, right now me and Miles are just running aid duty that I should get back to."

Monroe heads back to the crowd of injured to help as Shepard and Grimes head over to a reception desk where Douglass was watching Baker fiddle with a terminal. "Commander, we just got back with more civilians." said Grimes.

"Good one of you check with Op Chief Falco, he's one of the marines overseeing the supplies coming in."

Grimes nods and heads over to it while Shepard stay behind. "What's this you're doing?"

"Trying to broadcast a signal manually. If I can just find a comm. link." said Baker.

"You said it yourself Commander, the comms are destroyed, and the next network buoy is light years from here."

"Yes but if I can find a cable tower here maybe I can link up a signal and broadcast it myself, right now I'm checking any interfaces Elysium has."

"There still might be the satellite tower on top of the roof." says a nurse overhearing.

"No way!" sneers another nurse, "That thing is possibly destroyed when the cannon fire hit the roof."

"Have you gone up to check?" asked Shepard.

The nurse shakes his head, "Nope, I didn't see no reason why, I was too busy hiding for my life."

"Then I'll go up and see."

"I'll come with you." said Baker

"You can't the elevators are down." says the previous nurse.

"You got stairs don't ya?"

"If you wanna walk up eighty floors than be my guest." said the other nurse.

"You two go ahead, I'll make sure things are running frosty down here." said Douglass.

The stairs were a long way up, it took Shepard easy time to race up the first thirty but he and Baker were starting to get tired walking up the next. It was dark and some debris was on the floor the further they went up. They finally made it out on the top of the roof. The sun was coming through the clouds of smoke, they could see it starting to set. The roof was damaged but was still intact strongly. "There's the tower!" said Baker rushing over to a short steel antenna. He opens the fuse box and sees it burnt. "Damn the grid is fried!" said Baker fanning the smoke out of his way as the box sparked. "Don't suppose you got any Omni-Gel on ya, do ya?"

Shepard dawns a smirk knowing that Baker knew the answer.

"Well I'll just fix it the old way. Pull wires until something does anything."

"How long will it take?"

"Considered that th entire power grid is fried and we are running on the necessity that is called electricity, I don't think I can give you an estimated time."

"So you can't fix it?"

"I can is just that it'll take a while."

Shepard looks out into the burning city and could see ships and pirates arming up. They looked to be preparing for an attack. He noticed how they were forming up, as if they were soon going to head to the hospital. He suddenly drew nervous.

"Hold up I'm getting an interfering feed on my Omni-Tool." said Baker trying to clear up the channel, _"…..They….sheltered in…hospital….finish them…."_ "Holy shit!" jumped Baker, "This is the pirates' radio feed!"

"Try and clean it up!" urged Shepard.

Baker does some more tweaking on his Omni-Tool, _"This is Elanos Haliat, reports have said that the colonist have taken refuge in the hospital, all forces regroup and prepare for a final wave of attack, we will attack at sun down."_

"Sun down!?" Shepard looks to the sky and sees the sun starting to creep down the horizon. "We don't have much time!"

"Go warn the commander, I'll stay and handle this satellite." said Baker trying to fix up the power box.

Shepard radios to Douglass on his Omni-Tool, "Commander do you copy!?"

"_I read ya Shepard, how's that satellite?"_

"Not working at the moment sir but we got a bigger problem."

"_And what's that?"_

Shepard replays broadcast from his Omni-Tool to Douglass. Douglass's Omni-Tool broadcast the feel loudly for everyone to hear.

"_This is Elanos Haliat, reports have said that the colonist have taken refuge in the hospital, all forces regroup and prepare for a final wave of attack, and we will attack at sundown."_

Screams and murmuring of fear flutter the room. Douglass and others try to calm the fear stricken colonist down. Shepard heads back down the long flight of stairs as Baker stays behind to do the repairs for the distress signal.

Back down in the lobby Douglass tries his best to keep the civilians calm but just as things couldn't get any worse Grimes and a few other marines come running in. "What's the problem?!"

"Sir we got pirate scouts coming in close." said Grimes

"Aw shit!" sneered Douglass as he and Grimes and the other marines rush outside. Gunfire was already under way as marines and police officers fire at incoming enemies closing in close on the barricade. "Keep em off the walls!" yelled Douglass as he fire his rifle.

He gets on top of the stone platform over the door way of the gate and fires at batarian, turian and vorcha pirates coming at them. "I thought they said they were going to attack at sundown!" yelled Grimes.

"They are, these are just the tenderizers to soften us up!"

The fire fight continues as more groups of pirates come closing in. "Keep some pressure on them come on!" yelled Douglass. Just as he said that a bullet flies right into his neck and falls to the ground.

"COMMANDER!" screamed Grimes.

Shepard finally makes it back down the stairs unaware of what just happened. He notices some injured people brought in and the room louder of commotion. He sees Miles helping some people on some gurneys. "Miles, what just happened?"

"Scouts came and attack the hospital!"

More anxiety rolls over as Shepard runs to the front entrance and sees Monroe tending to Grimes, his leg and arm was bleeding hard. "They came out of nowhere." said Monroe trying to keep the blood from flowing out more. Shepard begins to help, "Baker is back on the roof starting repairing the out box on satellite. We're trying to get a distress signal out but it might take a while. Where's Douglass?"

Monroe and Grimes's face turns grim. Grimes finally says something, "He's…over there." He motions his head to a corner where bodies were being laid out on gurneys. Shepard slowly gets up and on the first gunnery was Commander Douglass's body. "Got shot right in the neck." said a wounded marine. Anger and sadness fills Shepard's body but he kept a cool stern face. "Shit!" he cursed to himself then letting out a bellowing scream of anger. He regains his composure and walks back to Grimes and Monroe. "Just patch me up with some Medi-Gel Cindy, I'll be fine." said Grimes.

"Like hell, Derrick!" snapped Monroe, "You've lost enough blood."

Grimes was still pushing to recover, "We have to prepare for the big attack, and you heard the feed they're gonna attack at night fall!"

"We've already lost Douglass, we're not losing you!"

"_**Sudden coldness rode over me. Douglass was dead and there weren't many officers around to control the situation. Not that it mattered since through all the chaos rank was really an issue….I swallowed down all the fear and anguish and I did something I never thought I could do….I took command."**_

Shepard walked over and climbed atop a table overlooking the mass crowd of people. The colonist were still murmuring and shouting of fear. "Hey!" Shepard yell, no one responding. "Excuse me!" still no one responding.

"QUIET!"

The room went silent from the boom of his voice. All eyes were now on him. Shepard took a deep breath and exhaled, "Alright, I know what you're feeling. You heard the news correctly, pirates are on their way to attack here."

Murmuring happens again, this time towards him. "What are we going to do! There is no place for us to hide!" says one man.

"It's all over! We just gonna have to sit here and wait to die!" says another colonist.

People begin to get louder by the fear of his words, Shepard calms them down again, "Alright! Alright! I need you all to keep calm! If you want to get through this, you need to keep calm and listen!" The people quiet down and let Shepard continue, "Now we are doing all that we can to prepare but I'm here to ask for your help!"

"What kind of help?" says a woman.

Shepard pauses at the idea but begins, "The only thing the pirates have are weapons but numbers they are limited. I'm asking anyone for a helping hand. I'm organizing a militia."

The colonist blow up once again at the thought, "A MILITIA!?" says the previous colonist. "That's just crazy, who put you in charge where's Douglass?"

"DOUGLASS IS DEAD!" snapped Shepard shushing everyone once again, " My name is Shepard and I'm not putting myself in charge and I'm only trying to control the situation if you have better idea to survive then all do tell us!"

The man went silent.

"That's what I thought!" Shepard needed cool these people if he could convinced them to take arms, "People of Elysium, please listen to me… I know you are scared, I know you are terrified, you've seen loved ones die, you've seen your homes burned, your whole life has changed so abruptly and you believe there is no way out of this. But I say there are two ways out, either you fight or you die. As grim as it sounds that is those are the only options. These pirates will either kill you or enslave if you just sit and wait here! Wouldn't you rather die trying to free yourself from this siege than wait for them to come! This is your home, are you just going to sit here and watch it crumble!? Confucius once said Our greatest glory is not in never falling but in rising once we fall. Elysium has fallen but its people had not, meaning there is still a chance to fight back! Now I don't know about you but I'm going out there to fight or die trying, not as a marine but as an individual who won't beg for mercy from these invaders! If you want to fight with me then you're welcome to join!"

The people remained silent, pondering by Shepard's words, some still not moved. A teenage boy possibly seventeen stands up from the crowd, "I'll join you." It moved another colonist, the boy's father who stood up, "I'll join you too." Soon many others took their feet agreeing to fight. "I'll fight with you!"

"Give me a gun I want payback!"

"I'll fight alongside you Shepard!"

"I'll fight with you too Shepard!"

Guns, ammo and grenades were given to every colonist who volunteered. Almost eighty percent of colonist agreed to fight. Reinforced barricades were put up and other people were brought down to the lower levels to safety. The last preparations for the attack was being finished as night fall was starting to begin. Shepard did one final check up before the attack. "Monroe have you gotten people to safety."

"Yes, Me and other personnel have brought all colonist such as children, elderly, injured, even pregnant mothers from the maternity ward taken down to the basements."

"Good send some people down there to keep watch of them, how are we on medical supplies?"

"Enough to last but not much to treat anyone severely injured."

"Is Grimes okay?"

"Derrick is fine, he's been taken down to basement with the others."

"Good." Shepard radios in, "Miles how is the east flank?"

"_All things looking good, Barriers should keep up nice."_

"Copy that, Baker how's that satellite?"

"_Just got the power grid working hard on some power cells I found. Still needs some more tweaking but it's coming together."_

"Like the fucking Beatles alright. Monroe head down to the west flank. I'll got the north covered."

"Yes sir! and Shepard…"

Monroe grabs Shepard's collar and pulls him in for a deep kiss, "Good speech you did out there Lieutenant."

"Thanks chief." said Shepard with a wink. Monroe heads out west of the hospital to help cover the west barrier outside. Shepard head to the north, out near the front gate.

There already out in the open was a massive army of pirates, slavers and every cut throat from the Terminus systems. The hospital was heavily guarded from cops, to fire fighters, hospital personnel, and other colonist, plus the marines on leave. Everyone was armed with every kind of gun they could find. Shepard readies his Revenant, "Alright, a soldier will always say some moving words to bolster his platoon once more but I don't have another moving speech so I'll just say this, STAND STRONG AND LIGHT THESE FUCKERS UP!"

"YARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" goes everyone.

The battle begins, pirates open fire and colonist respond with heavy slugs of resistance. Shepard pops off every pirate that got close. The barricades kept hold as overwhelming force continues upon it. Colonist went for cover, firing and trying to keep their heads low. Pirates sent in vorcha grunts for the first wave. The vorcha runs quickly, close to the barriers. The colonist fires some getting grazed by the rifles from the vorcha. "It's only the first wave! Stand your ground!" yelled Shepard, popping off some more grunts as they come near.

At the east flank, Miles and a few other marines who were biotics put up barriers and shock waves as enemy forces come blasting towards them. "We need more suppressive fire, put some bullets in these assholes!" yelled Miles. Colonist and a few officers comes and takes position behind the barriers, firing at the pirates, killing a few. A turian with a grenade launcher takes aim and shoots dead at them, killing a cop and a few colonists. "Shit!" snapped Miles, "We gotta keep holding." He sends a biotic bolt to the group of pirates killing them but another group shows up and takes their place.

The west flank kept up a good defense as Monroe had people going on the counter. Some were armed with a heavy weapon such as a missile launcher, taking aim. "Pick your target well and fire!" yelled Monroe while shooting her rifle at oncoming hostiles, "Get em on the brink!" A colonist fires the launcher, falling on his back from the recoil and the missile flies right into a large group or pirates killing them. "Yeah!" shouts the man getting back to his feet but a bullet goes right into his chest and he falls back down dead. Monroe and the others keeps firing as more enemies form up, coming to them. She radios into Shepard, "Shep, every time we drop em they just keep popping back up, I don't know how long we can hold em!"

Shepard was firing at the front, killing off more hostiles as they keep coming up to him. Some of the colonist were injured, others were killed. "We'll hold em off as much as we can! Baker are you done with the repairs yet!?"

"_Almost Lieutenant!" _

Baker finishes the last tweaks of the power box and a light blue glow flashes showing signs of it working. "Perfect!" He quickly links up with his Omni-Tool and makes a digital encrypted transmitter. He could use the signal from the satellite to broadcast an emergency message to oncoming channels in the next system which could bounce to another network in another region soon catching on to Alliance communications towers. He switches to his call channel to create a distress call, "MAY DAY! MAY DAY! THIS IS CORPORAL RYAN BAKER OF ALLIANCE MARINES 10TH DIVISION! WE ARE STUCK HERE ON THE COLONY ELYSIUM OF CITY OF ILLYRIA! WE NEED IMDIATE HELP, WE HAVE CASULTIES, MOSTLY COLONIST! REQUESTING ASISTANCE! REQUESTING ASISTANCE!" The message breaks out into the satellite signal. The signal then shoots out causing the power box to explode once again and off into orbit hitting nearby comm. towers far off in space. Soon reaching the signal of an Alliance Frigate.

**-SSV Agincourt**

"Sir I'm getting an incoming transmission from the terminal board! It's a distress call!" says the ship's XO.

"Let's hear it Pressly!" says the ship's captain. Pressly plays the message on a live feed.

"_MAY DAY! MAY DAY! THIS IS CORPORAL RYAN BAKER OF ALLIANCE MARINES 10__TH__ DIVISION! WE ARE STUCK HERE ON THE COLONY ELYSIUM OF CITY OF ILLYRIA! WE NEED IMDIATE HELP, WE HAVE CASULTIES, MOSTLY COLONIST! REQUESTING ASISTANCE! REQUESTING ASISTANCE!"_

"Elysium!? It can't be!?" jumps the captain.

"What are the orders sir!" said Pressly.

"Sent out a course for the Skyllian Verge and broadcast the message to Arcturus and the rest of the fleets. State it's an immediate emergency!"

**-Elysium/Illyria**

_BOOM!_

The half of the front wall gives way as the pirate send the second wave of attacker, vorcha grunts mixed with krogan warlords with heavy weapons. A young man was far up in the battlefield with a broken leg screaming in anguish. Shepard stops firing and rushes to the injured man throwing him over his shoulders running back behind what's left of the barricade. Some colonist help the boy off Shepard's shoulders and takes him inside the hospital for medical attention. "Baker how's that signal?" radioed Shepard.

"_I fix the box and broadcast a message let's hope someone gets it! I'm on my way down!" _

"If we get through this I'm buying your ass a beer!"

"_Make it vodka and I'll be much obliged!"_

Monroe patches in, _"Shepard! We got hostiles closing in and not much man power left, we need some kind of support!" _

"_Same here!" _radioed Miles,_ "I've enemy fire coming in to hot and little back up will suffice!"_

"Copy that!" said Shepard he sees a large group of colonist checking their weapons before heading back to the fight, "This group head over to the west flank! The rest of you take the east! Go! Go! Go!"

The colonist head over to their positions as Shepard heads back to the front. He fires off at some pirates who were attacking the barricade. "Someone reinforce the barrier!" a bullet grazes his head but thankfully he had a helmet on that only cause him to knock him off his feet. "Shepard!" says a colonist coming to his aid, "You okay?!" Shepard pulls off the helmet, it had a large dent but it still left a cut. "I'm fine! Let's get back in fight!" He runs to some cover, he almost forgot, he had on no shields so he had to fight the old fashion way, which was keep his head down and fire blindly. "Keep on their flank!" he yelled.

Baker comes finally in the fight, arming up with a Gatling gun bolstered on the wall. He fires at the multiple hostiles but the force keeps coming in.

The third wave was go which a mix of turian pirates, vorcha grunts, krogan battle masters and batarian warlords. All armed with heavy assault weapons but that was just the brunt of the wave. Artillery fire was under way, firing at the hospital and barricades. "We gotta keep em off the barriers!" yelled Miles feeling his biotics getting low. Monroe was getting a lot of injured on her flank, "Take the injured below! Now!" Colonist, marines and other personnel was being dragged off as Monroe and the others try to hold off longer.

Back in the hospital basements Grimes and the others taking shelter could feel and hear the rumbling going on outside. The lights flicker as Grimes could tell the enemy is getting closer. He radios his Omni, "Shepard, I know now is not the time but can you tell me what's going on up there?"

"…_Every…taking heavy fire but….keeping…off….make sure….safe…"_

"Can you repeat that Lieutenant?"

"_We've got heavy enemies inbound but we're defending them good Grimes, just….OH SHIT!" _

A loud quake shakes the entire building making the place go dark. Screams happen all around as people could feel part of the building collapsing. The shaking stops and Grimes grabs his pistol and turns on its flash light, "Everyone calm down!" He limps up against the wall. One of the colonist, the school teacher from before sees him get up, "Grimes you're not well to move, you should stay down." Grimes tries to ignore her words but his leg goes wobble and he slumps back down, "Damn, you're right." He radios Shepard again, "Shepard you there?" Nothing but static.

"Lieutenant this is Grimes, respond!"

Back up top Shepard lays in rubble, blood coming down the side of his face. He comes back to conscious from the sound of Grimes's voice on his Omni. _"Come on Tommy…don't be dead on me brother!" _

Shepard groans from the stingy pain on his face, "Grimes…..I read ya."

"_What's the sitch? Are you okay?"_

"I'm breathing aren't I?" Shepard gets to his feet and sees his rifle beside him. He looks out into the field, bodies from both side were scattered across. The pirates had just launched a heavy firing missile at the hospital leaving a huge chunk of it missing. The shockwave of the blast had through the defending forces back and even some enemy forces. The remaining pirates were falling back to regroup, all preparing for one final push. There were some still surviving colonist but most were injured badly. Some of the injured was Miles, his leg was blown off. Baker comes with him over his shoulder. "Shit, Steve!" said Shepard seeing Miles severely hurt. "His leg is gone Shepard." said Baker, he got some cuts and burns as well. Shepard looks at the hospital piece of it was gone but most of it was still standing strong, "Take him down below with the others."

Baker nods and heads inside with Miles. Shepard heads west to Monroe's last position. He radios her with his Omni, "Monroe do you copy?" No response, "Answer me Cindy!" He sprints forth like a lion on a zebra smoke and bodies were all around as he suddenly trips down a trench. A huge crater like hole was formed from the blast. He could see bodies of colonist all scattered across. He was starting to get fearful, "Cindy! Cindy!" A sudden faint _"Shepard"_ was heard as Shepard turned to his right and could see Monroe on the ground bleeding heavily from her stomach. "Cindy!" He runs to her placing her in his arms. "You're still kicking….thank God." she said with a faint smile.

"It's okay Monroe I got some Medi-Gel, just hang in there Marine."

"It's…too…late for me Lieutenant."

Shepard snaps to her with grief filled face.

"I lost too much blood….I'm not going to make it."

"Don't talk like that Monroe! Stay alive chief! Please!"

"It's okay Shepard, at least I can go down knowing I put up a fight!"

"Come on Cindy, you're scaring me here! Stay with me!"

Monroe's smile grew bigger as she places her hand on Shepard's face, "Thanks for a wonderful _last_ night, I knew I spend it well." She slowly fades away as she exhales her last breath and dies in his arms. "Cindy… Monroe…. Cynthia!" Shepard tries to shake her up but it didn't do any good. Service Chief Cynthia Monroe was dead.

"_**I wanted to cry but I was so damn angry to cry. This was suppose be a relaxing break, spend some time away from all the mess like this. Seeing your comrade die in your arms, seeing dead men, women and children all just lying there on a day you were supposed to feel at ease with no trouble at all…. it just got me angry. So I did the next thing, I took Monroe out of my arms, grabbed my rifle and climbed out of that trench, as I climbed out I could see the pirates rearing their ugly faces once more."**_

Shepard readies his rifle and takes aim, "COME ON YOU FUCKS! TIME TO DIE!"

"_**As I pulled the trigger everything slowed down and I started to look back on this situation. Colonies had been raided multiple times by these guys and it just got me angrier. I looked back on my dad on Mindoir, when his fighter was shot down. If those pirates hadn't of been there my father would've possibly be here today. Commander Douglass, Monroe, all those dead colonist, they all still be alive if it wasn't for these fuckers." **_

Shepard fires off like a suicidal commando. Popping off at every head he found. He fired at vorcha grunts, he fired at turians, shot down the warlords and battlemasters. He was killing all these people while being shot himself. He had been shot five times in his chest and thigh but he still kept on his feet firing. Most of the entire colonist had fallen back and Shepard was left out in the open field holding off platoons single handedly. "You bastards have fucked with the wrong one!" he snarled as he keeps firing. He was going to run low soon and quickly reloads on whatever ammo he had left. His rifle cracked with slugs not sure how long he could keep up the fight. His rifle was burning and he was out of clips but it didn't stop him from attacking. He ran towards the closing enemy beating them down with his hot rifle. Pirates start to close in on him as he fought them off but just they got closer to him a ship soars down.

It was the _SSV Agincourt_ firing missiles at the enemy forces. But it wasn't the only ship that came down. Soon more ships from multiple fleets come descending down firing at the pirates' star ships and the retreating pirates.

Colonist in the hospital look on and sees the Alliance ships coming in to save the day and jumps up and cheers. Shuttles carrying marine detachments come down and soldiers jumps off and fires at the remaining pirates. The pirates try to flee but were abruptly stopped by bullets and missile fire.

Shepard gazes at the dark sky and sees more and more Alliance ships come down, killing off pirates and helping civilians. He drops to his knees stunned, feeling the pain from the gun shots catching up to him as his adrenaline wears off. A marine comes up and grabs him, keeping him from falling to the ground. The marine sees Shepard's dog tags, "He's one of us! Get a medic down here stat!" Shepard turns his stunned gaze to the marine. "Hey, you're gonna be fine." assures the marine. Out of anger Shepard grabs at the marine's collar and screams in his face "Where were you! What took you so long!"

"Hey simmer the fuck down! We're here to help you alright!" snaps the soldier pulling his grasp off him.

"Help?" gasped Shepard, breathing hard for air.

"Yes, help you."

Shepard looks out to the open, fire everywhere and screams of injured people being carried to safety. "If you wanna help me…then go help these people." Shepard falls down from exhaustion. It had been a very long and tragic day for him.

"_**Grimes was taken to get some serious medical attention, had to get leg and arm amputated shortly getting an honorable discharge from the Alliance, Miles too both of them got a medal for valor, Baker is still in the Alliance but instead of working ground operations he's working in tech R&D lab. As I was carried to a medic shuttle, the marine who found me took me straight to the Arcturus hospital….I remember that marine's face cause that was first time I met Kaidan." **_

**-Two days later**, **Arcturus Station**

Shepard opens his eyes, he was in a hospital room with bandages and healed cuts all around him. His arm was wrapped from a burn and had a cast on his foot from a sprained ankle. His face had some stitching over his nose and left eyebrow and a slightly colored black eye on his right.

"Hannah, I think he's awake." says a voice of man standing at the foot of Shepard's bed, he was wearing an Alliance officer's uniform. Shepard's mother, Hannah comes rushing in and sees her son's ocean green eyes wide open. "Thomas!" she gasped grabbing him into a hug. "Easy." said the man, "He's still healing."

"I've been so worried, when we found out that Elysium was attacked we hurried in to help, then I remembered you were there on leave and it made me worry even more."

"Well I'm alive, that's short for what I can say to some." said Shepard mournful remember Douglass and Monroe and some of the colonist. His mother looks at him with gentle eyes and brushes the side of his face. Shepard looks up to get a better look at the man in the room. He looked old but yet warming. Hannah quickly went in to introduce him.

"Oh Thomas this is Captain David Anderson. He fought under your grandfather's command during the First Contact War. He was a good friend of your father."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Shepard does a small salute with his bandaged arm.

"Same here Lieutenant. I came here to congratulate you on a job well done on Elysium."

"It wasn't just a job well done Anderson." says another voice, "It was _damn_ impressive."

Anderson and Hannah go into a salute as Admiral Steven Hackett comes in. "Admiral, good to see you again." said Anderson.

"Same here." said Hackett then turning his attention to Hannah, "Good to see you too Hannah."

"Steve." said Hannah coming out of her salute.

Hackett gives short smile and nod, he then turns his gaze to Shepard. "And this must be your boy, Lieutenant Shepard."

"Sir!" salutes Shepard once more.

"At ease, I have to say Hannah he looks just like his old man. A quality soldier."

"Come here to gawk at him Steve?" joked Hannah.

"No, Thomas Shepard I'm here like Anderson to congratulate you on your actions on Elysium. Although a lot of colonist had died that day, a lot more survived and they are thanking you by name."

"We had casualty report in the thousands." said Anderson. "But lives were saved by the millions all thanks to you."

"Colonist and some other marines on leave say it was you who took command of the situation and organized a militia to fight off enemy pirates as a distress call was preparing to broadcast." said Hackett.

"But it wasn't just you rallying the people to fight back that was impressive it was the reports of you holding off enemy forces single handedly until reinforcements arrived." said Anderson.

"And with that type of tenacity and skill I've come here to give you this." Hackett hands Shepard two things one a holo pad with a message and two an electro card. Shepard reads the message first on the holopad:

_2__nd__ Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Alan Shepard the IV_

_For your bravery in the line of duty, it is upmost honor of the Systems Alliance t award you the Star of Terra, a medal and symbol of your skills and valor. _

Shepard was going to receive the highest honor any Alliance soldier was going to receive. He looks to his mother who had her face beam with joy. "That's not all you'll be getting." said Anderson, motioning to the holocard in Shepard's hand. Shepard activates the card on the holopad and a record pops up with the image of _**N7**_. Shepard had just received a commendation for the Special Forces unit, a high ranking vocational code.

"Wow! I don't know what to say….thank you."

"Don't thank us Shepard you earned it." said Hackett.

"We need more exceptional soldiers like you." said Anderson.

"Right." said Hannah, "And as an Alliance officer, I humbly salute your service but as a mother, I'm so damn proud." She leans down and gives him a peck on the forehead.

"Get some rest Shepard, you have a ceremony to prepare for." said Hackett leaving.

"Take care Shepard, I have a feeling this won't be the last time we will meet." said Anderson leaving as well.

"Heal up well Tommy. For me please." says Hannah softly.

"I will mom. Thanks."

Hannah gives him one final goodbye kiss before leaving. Shepard looks at the holopad one more time. A beam of excitement feels him at he looks at the image the _**N7**_. You get the best training the best equipment, you become the best of the best in the entire Alliance military. This was something he wants, really bad.

"_**After Elysium I thought things were finally going to look up for me. No more grunts in the dirt doing petty security detail. I was finally going to get some real heavy d action, something any marine would strive for. But really everything was just going to continue change dramatically.**_

_**(Stops Recording)" **_


	4. Chapter 4: A sword in space

_**(Starts Recording)**_

"_**The vids were all over about the Skyllian Blitz, That's what people were calling the attack on Elysium and other raids on the verge. I was being the dubbed the "Hero of the Blitz". Attending the ceremony wearing my formal blues, listen to boring ass speeches and finally the Prime Minister puts the medal around my neck as I stood for pictures. It was a real boring show and in fact… I still don't know why people called me a hero that day, what's so heroic about trying to stay alive? It seems a bit remedial to me, you get rewarded for not wanting to die? After all the fancy ceremony my ass was given a promotion to 1**__**st**__** lieutenant but I wasn't going to be assigned to a new posting yet, no I got invited for a one year stay at the lovely Villa in Brazil."**_

**-Vila Militar, Rio De Janeiro 2176**

Shepard sits in a room filled with veteran soldiers. The room was styled how a college lecture room would be. In the front of the room was a holo screen and podium, the soldiers were seated in theater style desk ascending down. All were quiet and serious. Shepard looks and sees the "N" candidates in formal Alliance uniforms, all clean cut and perfectly dressed, while he was wearing a white Alliance marine t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. He had his head shaven down some but was growing a scruff around his face. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. All the candidates were dressed in their best attire and he stood there in shirt, jeans with tattoo covered arms showing. He didn't care, he never like the fancy bullshit.

A door on the far side of the room opens and out comes a man in an Admiral's uniform with the insignia _N7_ patched over his heart in gold and silver. He was middle aged, had dark brown receding hair and brown goatee with gray tips. His face was stern but soft as he looked to have a lot of experience and a personality to go with.

"_**Admiral Dylan Boar, head of the 103**__**rd**__** division, the largest collection of special forces in the Alliance. Boar was one of the fist soldiers to receive the N7 vocation, along with Anderson, commendated by Jon Grissom himself. Now I can never understand Boar. One day he could be a stern Admiral with a stick up his ass and the next he could be an asshole with jokes. (chuckles) I like Boar."**_

Boar clears his throat as he took the podium. The room goes dark and he activates his Omni which projects a slide show of old military soldiers on the holo screen. "The SEALS, Spetnaz, SAS. These were the few of Earth's elite. And I say few as in we had some pretty dangerous killers. But those were days when we pit them against each other. Now humanity has one common enemy."

A picture of space shows, "Space, the last frontier, the unknown. That is our enemy. Us against the stars. You have all been chosen for you have proved to us that you can use any gun, you can crawl in any trench or fox hole, you can take the shit anyone or anything throws at you, you can do it all and remain standing. You are candidates to become the powerful sword in space, Earth's elite soldiers. I am Admiral Boar and I say welcome to the N-school." Boar smiles at the room of candidates before clearing the slide show into a blank white screen.

"Now before we begin your training I must evaluate where your heads are and where they could be. In short I have to see if you mentally capable of handling Special Force training. I already know you can shoot a gun, but I have know who you are as a person." He looks to candidates and points to one marine sitting in the third row. "Poole." Boar then points to the blank white screen, "Tell me what you see in this picture."

The marine _Poole_ sits up in his chair nervous, one thing he didn't know how Boar knew his name and another he didn't know how to answer the question, "Um….a endless blizzard." Boar raised his bushy eyebrows and nods, "Good answer, what about you Teal. Tell me what you see in this picture." A confused look goes on Teal's face as she answers the question, "A…huge explosion sir?"

"You sound unsure Teal, is that your answer?"

"Yes sir, it is sir." Teal nods her head franticly.

Boar nods his as well, "Good answer." He looks to his list then to a marine in the far back, "Chief Howard tell me what you see in this picture." Howard got shaky, he stares at the blank not sure what to say, "A um..um…."

"An _um_ Howard?"

"No..uh…fire…no….snow…no…rice…"

"Give me one answer Howard, what do you see in picture?"

"I can't say sir the question is hard."

"What is so hard? You're telling me what you see; I don't know what you're seeing in the picture."

"Uh…fuck I don't know!"

Boar sighs and smiles, he then gestures to Howard to the door to leave. Howard gets up his head hangs in shame leaving the room, he failed the first test. "Nicks, tell me what you see in the picture."

Nicks answer, "An ocean."

"Lorene?"

"A mountain top."

Boar goes to more candidates whose answers were _Sunlight, Black hole or Milk._ He finally goes to Shepard who was sitting in his chair casually, "Lieutenant Shepard, tell me what you see in the picture." Shepard gazes at the screen, and raises one eyebrow keeping a calm cool face. Boar was a little taken back on Shepard's dress as everyone was dressed formally and Shepard was in casual clothes. "It's hard for me to answer sir." said Shepard still laxed. Everyone does a short shrug believing Shepard was going to get kicked out like Howard, everyone but Boar. "Why is that Shepard? I'm only asking what you see."

"It's hard to describe it cause there is something wrong with the picture."

"What's wrong with the picture?"

"Sir you have the picture upside down."

Everyone sat up with a shocked face knowing for sure he was about to get kicked out. Some fought the urge not to laugh or snicker. Boar kept his stern face on him and then smiled, "I'm sorry let me fix that." He clicks a button on his Omni and screen flickers still showing the blank screen. "Now tell me what you see." Shepard looked right at Boar and said, "Something that people can't physically see."

"And what's that?"

"Eternity."

Boar kept his eye on Shepard. The screen was merely a test on people's metal state. Boar played it like there was a direct answer and people got nervous, not sure what to say even though the answer was really based on opinion. But Shepard's answer seemed like the correct response.

"Great answer. Moving on."

"_**Let me tell you something about ICT, Interplanetary Combatives Training. It is the most grueling experience. They had you dressed in black camo regs, long pants, and long sleeves. You be taken out in the most extreme weather doing all kinds of stuff. From rolling around in hot mud in hot weather with little hydration then sprinting ten miles across the desert while still covered in that hot mud. Next they would take you on a boat ride to the arctic where we would do deep sea diving to find a probe the size of a cue ball. And that was just the exercise, It twenty hours of training and four hours of food and sleep, leading small combat teams in harsh weather. Whether it be on Earth or on some distant planet. I mean it made Basic Training seem like summer camp. And you know what… it was the best damn training I ever did."**_

_-_**2177**

_BOOM!_

_N-1_ Titus Perry falls to the ground from a concussive mine. He looks up at the clear blue sky with his ears ringing. A stinging pain buzzes his upper chest and he was starting to have trouble breathing a bit. His hearing comes back to him as gun fire cracks around him in the desert/canyon terrain of southern Arizona. A marine wearing a tan bandanna, military shades, and tan ammo vest and camos, comes dragging him to cover with one arm and holding a _Mattock-96_ rifle in the other. "I'm starting to get tired of dragging your sorry ass Perry." said Shepard.

"Perry is down again?" said N-3 Nicole Raines firing a Gatling gun at the VI robotic combat drones, "What's that his fifth time? I lost count."

"Guys…." whimpers Perry, "I'm really hurt here."

Shepard examines Perry's injured body, "Aw shit. He's hurt bad."

"How bad?" said Raines still firing as more drones come in.

"Broken collar bone and two ribs."

Perry groans as Shepard gave the diagnostics. Shepard puts him behind a huge rock and goes back to the fight, "Hang in there Titus. Let me and Raines finish the bots off." Raines and Shepard fires at the drones, destroying them efficiently. More _N_ combatives come in carrying equipment. "You guys got any Medi-Gel or something, Perry's got broken bones." said Raines.

"I knew his ass was hurt." sneers an _N-4_ marine

He and the other marines go and tend to Perry as Shepard and Raines finishes off the drones.

"That's all of them, radio the Rally squad so we can get the hell out of here." said Shepard.

It had been a year and three months that Thomas Shepard had been training in the _N-school ICT_. He had already been giving the designation of _N-5 _and was doing his last training course in the combative teams. His usual training consist of Jet pack and Zero Gravity combat, Orbit Free falling and combat diving. Here he was assisting newer _N _marines in combatives team before being assigned to a new station.

Admiral Boar sits in his office watching a vid on Shepard's progress with Hackett and Anderson.

"Shepard's a smart ass with a gun ho attitude but he's the best damn marine in the division." said Boar.

"He's the one that handled the Blitz on Elysium. Took out a whole platoon." said Hackett.

"His grandfather was our commanding officer in Shanxi Dylan, remember?" said Anderson.

"Yeah I knew it when I saw his name Thomas Shepard the IV and our old commanding officer was Thomas Shepard Jr. Hmph! Military runs in the damn family. His mother is the XO on the Kilimanjaro right?"

"Yep that's Hannah." said Hackett.

"Hmmm, well I already know the boy can shoot and run a ground team but we have to get him polished on his vehicular control skills."

"How is he in that branch?" asked Anderson.

"He can use the ground and water mechs but his operation on M35 Mako is a little.. unorthodox."

"How so?" asked Hackett.

"Makos aren't mean to drive up cliffs Admiral."

"How is he on weapon use?" asked Anderson.

Boar leans back in his chair grinning, "The best damn firearm skill set I've ever seen. From the Striker, Typhoon, Falcon, Argus, Saber to Valkyrie. There's not a single rifle he can't use. The Crusader to Piranha he's like a cowboy shooting rustlers. Can handle any pistol any SMG. Any goddamn Sniper rifle. We even let him test some Turian prototypes by sending him out in a African jungle shooting highly lethal drones. He came out clean and had a dead aim."

"Well we know he can assemble a team." said Hackett.

"Yeah he's popular among the candidates. He's still a little smart ass. Today is his last day out in the ground teams, since he's an N-5 we'd put him up in SSV Newton flight program."

"He's going as a combat pilot?" said Anderson.

"Combat pilot? No. Test Pilot. R&D and retrofit teams have done some analysis on the _T-65 Scorpion_. We've been improving over the years with newer models but investors have called in and given fighter fleets a chance for a new fighter completely."

"What's the new model?" asked Hackett.

Boar tapped on his terminal interface and project a holo picture of a model fighter. "The T-35 Trident. Hahne-Kedar and Ariake Technologies have decided to do a joint base project and has given us 5 billion credits to start a testing program on the model. Admiral Singh of the third fleet was given the okay for the program since his fleet consists of mostly carriers. He gave me call asking for some of my Specs I gave him three, Shepard is one of them."

"You give him someone that can drive Mako's up cliffs?" said Hackett rolling in on a joke.

Boar lights a cigar and leans back in his chair, "Shepard can't do nothing but shoot guns all day."

**-Four months later, Armstrong Nebula 2178**

"_**I was running as a test pilot for the early Trident models with two other marines, N-4 2**__**nd**__** lieutenant Marcus Flint and N-5 1**__**st**__** lieutenant Robert McKinney. We were doing flight patrol jobs in the Hong system as a tiny scout team called Nero Wing, quite fun it was. I was being like my dad flying those things…I bet he would've been happy. My mom said he would've been proud but my father wasn't the smalty type. Working as a test pilot they gave me the Vocational N-6 as a Staff Lieutenant. I just needed one more number to go."**_

Shepard flies his fighter through the starry cluster, checking to see if his fighter pilot hard suit was functional and radios to his wingmen, "Systems check, McKinney how's the eezo?"

**McKinney: **_"Running green Shep."_

"What about thruster levels, are we looking good Flint?"

**Flint:**_"All thruster levels are working well sir."_

He does a shot chuckle and shakes his head, "Mark how many times I gotta tell you, you can quit it with the _sir_ shit. This ain't BT. Just call me Shepard."

**Flint: **_"Uh…sorry si- I mean Shepard."_

**McKinney: **_"Why go by Shepard? Thomas sounds better."_

"I prefer Shepard, Robert." sterned Shepard.

**McKinney: **_"How come? We can call ya Tommy, that's what your mom calls you when she mails you."_

Shepard quickly gets hostile, "You've been reading my vid mails!? McKinney you asshole!"

**McKinney:**_"Hey I can't help it if your mom calls you from an Alliance feed. It sounds so cute seeing an executive officer calls my head flight officer her little Tommy!" _

McKinney cackles with laughter. "Fuck off Robert!" snaps Shepard

**Flint: **_"Hey Shepard, maybe McKinney's mom calls him, her little Bobby."_

"Yeah good one Flint, does your mom calls you _little Bobby_ McKinney?" giggled Shepard.

**McKinney:**_"No that's what the bitches call me after I slam them with my jack hammer! Ha! Ha!"_

"They call you _little _Bobby?" swiped Shepard, he and Flint laughing it up.

**McKinney **_"No! Girl swoon when they see me coming."_

**Flint: **_"Yeah swoon for the police!"_ He and Shepard laugh some more.

**McKinney: **_"Funny but no. Just a couple of days back I had this asari bitch doing a bend while I was still in her."_

**Flint: **_"Pfft! Yeah right!"_

**McKinney: **_"Once I went blue I could not undue, trust me man she was a real super freak! I even did the Venus butterfly on her."_

"You did that to an asari!?" jumped Shepard.

**McKinney:**_"They got pussy holes just like human girls!" _

**Flint: **_"There's no way an asari would sleep with you and otherwise let you do that to them."_

**McKinney: **_"You're wrong my friend, Asari would let you do anything to them in sex. They appreciate the technique more than human girls do I tell you that. Try doing the Venus butterfly on an asari and I shit you not she'll be begging for your dick always."_

"Yeah so is this _imaginary_ asari still in contact with you?" snickered Shepard.

**McKinney:**_"She is real , and next leave I'm going to meet up with her for some more blue fun." _

**Flint: **_"Possibly on an extranet channel." _

He and Shepard both laugh again.

**McKinney: **_"Aw fuck you two!" _

A noise indicating a message beeps in Shepard's fighter comm. "Incoming message from Liu." Shepard presses a button to patch the message through. Flight Commander Susan Liu-Cheng comes on a holo projection of the helm of each fighter craft.

**Liu: **_"Lieutenants this is Lilo, I have your missions specs ready, link your Omnis to your helmets now." _

The pilots link their Omni-Tools to display their mission report on the side of their full silver shaded breather pilot helmets.

**Liu: **_"You three will be assisting Augustus Wing in holding the perimeter around the planet Theshaca. Alliance has set up sensor devices on its moons, tracking pirate ship FLT exit vectors for the past six months. Eight major pirate anchorages have been found. The planet has been used as a little pit stop in the pirate band operations."_

"What about their _main _base of operations ma'am?" said Shepard.

**Liu: **_"I can't speak on that at the moment now Shepard, right now the Brass just wants Theshaca."_

"We read you loud and clear ma'am."

**Liu: **_"Good, Liu out."_

"Alright guys check your GARDIAN sensors, missile FM's and the thermal gun control should be running at the highest level. We're running in hot to Theshaca."

**McKinney: **_"Are you shitting me!? We've been only testing these things for only three months and they are already throwing us in open combat?"_

**Flint: **_"Command said they want to know how the Trident works in an actual combat zone and want us to give a full evaluation. That's why they put us on this patrol. Come on Rob you should've known we were going to do some heavy duty stuff."_

"Quit your bitching McKinney, the first two months were flight simulators bout time we get to use the actual guns on this thing."

**McKinney: **_"Yeah I knew we were going to do some real combat but I thought we were going to handle smugglers on asteroids not a full planet raid. You knew what happened on Elysium."_

"I know what happened because I _saw _what happened. I was there half dead with a gun as the whole damn city went to flames." said Shepard.

**McKinney: **_"Oh yeah I forgot._**(In a mocking tone) **_Thomas Shepard the hero of the Skyllian Blitz fighting off pirate scum in the trenches with only a rifle in his hands."_

They fly close in, heading towards Theshaca. Shepard could see the battle underway as pirate star ships fire at alliance frigates and fighters. "Yeah but this time I'm going to fight some pirate scum with a fucking fighter! KICK IN THE BOOSTERS AND LETS BLOW THESE FUCKERS TO HELL!" They soar towards the battle, Shepard radios into the Alliance fighter wing: "Augustus Wing, this is Trident Fighter Wing: Nero. We're here to assist."

_**August Wing Officer:**_ _"Copy that Nero, multiple hostiles coming your way!" _

Nero Wing comes in the fire zone. Maneuvering and dodging missile and space craft gun fire. McKinney doubles down from a missile coming in close, **McKinney: **_"You know I've been thinking, how the fuck can three measly prototypes handle a whole damn pirate fleet!?"_

"Easy!" said Shepard, "With some good fucking music!" He quickly presses the buttons on his right control board to a sound system mode where an archive of his favorite music was recorded. He selects a song from one of his favorite bands _**Primal Directive by The Contortionist**_ and the music begins to blast in his helmet as the he flies through the line of fire firing his gun. His heart was pounding from the flare of the music as he shoots down a pirate fighter.

"_**Bridge to analytics; access the plasmic dataholds! Now viewing al current planetary bodies! Move to constrain newest sentient life! Scan the surface bring up the vitals!"**_

Shepard then blasts at a pirate frigate, blowing out its back engines.

"_**Local life thrived much quicker than anticipated! We are pleased!"**_

Shepard then does a _Thach Weave _dodging fire and _High Yo-yo's_ firing back up blasting off some enemy fighters.

"_**Focus shifted! Save the organism through implied relocation! Inferior understanding limits options and adaptation will be necessary for the necessary specimen to survive!"**_

He pops a _Spilt S _almost hitting an alliance fighter and soars through the mass, firing at a frigate hitting the helm. "Keep at the kinetic barriers!" he said to his team.

"_What I can't hear you through that crappy music you're playing in your helmet!" _joked McKinney as he and Flint fired the GARDIAN shields of the frigate. Shepard soars close to finish it off.

"_**You….have….been..de…fined! As we map out this universe! All that can been seen is an ocean of emptiness! You…have….been…de…fine! This is primal directive! You…have…been..de..fine! THIS IS PRIMAL DIRECTIVE!"**_

The frigate goes down and Shepard flies back in the firing zone taking out loose fighter drones released by the pirates. An enemy fighter locks on him, he kicks his thruster as the pirate stays on him. He suddenly banks right catching the pirate pilot off guard and causing him to crash into a pirate frigate. Shepard then flies at another enemy ship firing at its engines but then buggers out as a missile was locked on him. He had to think fast and comes up with a maneuver, he kicks the thrusters in once more keeping the same altitude but flying the nose up. He banks left then right keeping the missile from getting close then drops his nose back down, the missile flying off from it direction. The Alliance pilots see the unusual but impressive display from Shepard's dodging missile maneuver. "What the hell was that?" says one pilot.

Shepard flies in still in the fight banging his head to sound of the music.

"_**Now we execute standard protocol! As these cycles nearing completion! Initiate solar cleansing! Move on, time never waited on its occupants! Live on by any means and every technology!" **_

Half of the pirate fleet had been taken out quickly but it still leaved the massive pirate dreadnought. Alliance fighters and frigates keep at the dreadnought but the massive ship kept firing its built in AA guns. Flint covers a group of fighters by blasting missiles of them but the maneuvers out from the huge fire coming at him from the dreadnought. "Shit!" he cursed, "We're all dead if we don't take that big hulking piece of crap out!" Alliance fighters had already been taken out and some frigates were badly damaged.

Shepard soars by fast, "Two hundred credits says I can take it out!"

"_Go right ahead little Tommy Shepard!" _teased McKinney, _"I'll be sure to tell your mom on how much an idiot her son was, trying to take out a dreadnought for two hundred credits."_

"**You….have….been..de…fined! As we map out this universe! All that can been seen is an ocean of emptiness! You…have….been…de…fine! This is primal directive! You…have…been..de..fine! THIS IS PRIMAL DIRECTIVE!"**

"Get your chit ready little Bobby!" yelled Shepard. He then taps on the control panel of left and upper hub of the craft. Activating an element zero thruster hold and doubling heater rate capacity. The eezo and heavy heating was soon going to mix with each other as the fighter went into top speed almost hitting it's FTL rate. Shepard was turning his fighter into a bomb. Flint reads Shepard fighter stats and see it rising in an alarming rate. "What the fuck is he doing!?"he says startled.

Commander Liu stands by at the SSV Rainer and sees Shepard's fighter soar towards the dreadnought with a flaming blue hue, "What the fuck is he doing?"

From his office on Earth, Admiral Boar watches the kill cam vid and sees Shepard's fighter in space flames speeding at the pirate ship. "What the fuck is he doing?"

A pirate sees a blue flaming fighter coming towards them peering at the pilot through the blue flames going kamikaze towards him, "What the fuck is he doing?"

Shepard kept the steering so the fighter was aligned just right, the music still blasting his ears in his helmet. He holds the fighter on a steady path and then presses the eject button as the fighter soars like a missile. The music continues to play and Shepard watches the fighter hit the dreadnought.

"_**You….have….been…de…fine!"**_

The dreadnought explode, there was no sound in space so the breakdown of the song in Shepard's fighter pilot helmet was the only sound effect. The explosion bursts to the rhythm of the heavy drumming and guitars. McKinney sees Shepard float by him. Shepard taps on McKinney's fighter helm and flips McKinney the bird with both hands.

"_**YOU…HAVE…BEEN…DEFINE…YOU HAVE…BEEN…DEFINE!"**_

-**SSV Gilbert, Hangar bay**

Shepard sits still as one the _fighter_ marines, Lieutenant Bowens finishes the shading on his new chest tattoo. He was getting the symbol of the 103rd division tatted over his chest. It was a skull with a military knifes, pistols and black hawk wings decorated behind it with the number _103_ on the forehead of the skull. "You should get the word _dumbass_ tatted on your fore head too." joked McKinney as he comes in.

"Say what you want McKinney but what Shepard did was amazing." said Flint who was reading the schematics on a fighter from his data pad.

"Way to ride on his dick Marcus!" teased McKinney.

"Shouldn't you be talking to your imaginary asari?" joked Shepard. Bowens giggles a little.

"What are you giggling at Lauren?" said McKinney.

"Nothing, Shepard told me all about your little blue friend."

"Did he told you about the wonderful technique I did?" He teases, wiggling his tongue.

Bowens does a snort and rolls her eyes, "I find it hard to believe Lieutenant."

"Aw don't be mad Bowens, maybe later I can show you." He gives her wink and she just shutters at disgust, "Not in your life McKinney." She puts some clear gel on Shepard's new ink, "All done Shepard."

"Thanks Bowens, after your military career you should probably open a shop."

"Trying to put the snake in her Shepard?" teased McKinney.

"Fuck off Robert!" snaps Bowens.

"I'd rather fuck you." teased McKinney.

"That's enough McKinney!" snaps Shepard bringing down the higher rank authority upon him. He slowly dress into a gray under shirt, not wanting to put pressure on his tender skin of the ink. He didn't know what it was but he always liked to get tattoos after high risk missions or when he's feeling bored.

"Geez, I was just kidding. Learn to take a joke."

"Hey Shepard!" calls a marine coming over with a group of other marines. "I saw you during the raid that was so badass!" He and other marines were smiling and gawking in approval.

"When you took out that dreadnought with your fighter that was such a swift move!" says one marine.

"That was real beast when you did that double turn, making a pirate fighter crash!" says another.

"Hey what was this move that you did, I saw a missile locked on you and did this weird maneuver by putting the nose up." says the previous marine, he tries to reenact th maneuver with his hand.

"Oh that move, that's called a _Cobra Turn_ my dad showed me that when I was little."

"Your dad was pilot?" asked Flint.

"Yeah back on the Newton."

Flight Commander Liu walks in and she looking strict as usual. Everyone goes into a salute, Liu nods for everyone to go at ease.

"Marines I would like to congratulate you on a job well done. Operation: Theshaca was a success and the Brass is pleased and will be awarding commendation for your part in the mission."

Nods and praises go around as the marines congratulate themselves and became happy about the commendation they were going to receive, most likely a pay rise. Liu stood smiling and gleaming, her face then morphed into a stern glare as she turned to Shepard, "Lieutenant, I would like to speak to you personally. You and me are going to have a little talk in my office on using ten million credit prototypes as live missiles!"

Shepard duality follows her to her private office. Flint, Bowens and McKinney stand by and watches them leave.

"Whoa, she sounds pissed." said McKinney.

"I don't know man…" says Flint, "You only get one fighter in the testing program, Shepard blew his up so that possibly means he's going to get the boot."

"Come on they aren't going to just kick him out because it got destroyed." assured McKinney.

"Shepard's more of a grunt than a pilot, he's usually the in the dirt commando spec op than the spec op who test high tech equipment." said Flint.

"I seen him on the vids on Elysium, a real badass." swooned Bowens.

"You sound like you wanna bang em Lauren, you want his dick?" teased McKinney

"I'd rather have his than your itty bitty." snapped Bowens punching him in the shoulder hard.

"So you do want his!" teases again McKinney while rubbing his arm, "I don't know what you see in Shepard he's just some gun crazy psychopath who gets his kicks off the smell of gun shells and tattoo ink.

"I just hope Commander Liu isn't being so harsh on him, whatever she's saying to him." said Flint.

**-Commander Liu's Office, third deck**

"Oh god..OH GOD!" Liu keeps her hands wrapped around Shepard's neck as he continues to thrust inside her, pinning her against the wall. Shepard was starting to sweat as he continues to keep going, waiting for Liu to climax. She was getting close as she keeps gasping and digging her nails in the back of his neck. She lets out a short but loud whelp as Shepard goes deep inside and then pulls out. "Damn…" she gasped as Shepard sets her down, "I thought you were never going to come out."

"It's rude to leave early when the lady isn't finish." said Shepard zipping his pants. Liu gets to her feet pulling up her panties and re-button her shirt and officer's jacket. "I didn't take you for a fan of asari lingerie Ms. Susy." said Shepard playfully.

"I only where it when I talk to Mr. Tommy." said Liu seductively.

Shepard and Liu had been having their sexual relations for the past seven weeks. Fraternization is heavy rule in Alliance protocol and both officers kept their affair concealed. Liu wasn't looking for a relationship, she just needed to blow of some steam and nerve simulators wouldn't cut it for her, Shepard understood completely and paid no mind to it. "Having quickie with you isn't the only reason why I called you here." said Liu putting her hair back up in a bun, "Boar called you've been reassigned."

"Is he pissed about the Trident?"

"No, this message was sent in this morning before you were sent out with Nero for the raid. I should be kicking your ass for purposely destroying an expensive prototype any way. Admiral Singh chewed me out a few hours ago and there is a vid on the extranet of your fighter blowing the dreadnought up. You just keep getting famous."

Shepard does a snort, "What are they saying _Shepard does it again _or _Alliance marine fires away with a live missile_?"

"No, the vid is titled _Boss Pilot turns into a rocket_, its set to air on the show _Galaxy's most shocking_. The studio called and claimed the rights for it."

"Is the Alliance that desperate for publicity?"

"If it shows our military prowess in a positive way, than we see no harm in it. Any way get some rest, you'll be shipped out at 0600 zulu."

"Will do ma'am"

**-SSV Olympus**

Hackett and Boar stand in a private CIC room looking at a holo projection of a moon. "There" said Hackett, "Torfan readings say it's the main hub for pirate bands."

"I've read the structural patterns of the base." said Boar "Bunkers all over the moon."

"I'll be sending out word to the second and sixth fleet. We'll have teams mobilizing in minutes back to the Verge. How's your spec team?"

"Fully operational, I have biotic specialist on board, plus an infiltration squad. We'll be setting off a huge bomb in the base."

"I've got word from Singh; it seems Shepard knows how to turn fighters into missiles."

Boar lets out a sigh, "I was counting down the day he was really going to blow the damn thing, should've guest sooner."

"Taking out a dreadnought, damn impressive."

"Well his vehicular testing days are over, I think it's time for the Hero of Blitz down be back on the frontlines."

"Putting him back to grunt work, good. I want that moon Boar, I want Torfan."

"_**I knew Theshaca was of many, it was just one dramatic pause after another."**_

_**-Stop Recording**_

**A/N: **This is just a "filler" chapter, I'm just winging it on this part but I thought I should throw the Theshaca Raid in it, since that was actual raid that took place. Also I'm sorta of a music nerd so sorry if it was a little cheesy throwing songs in the story, I know you're like "Come on I'm reading why would I be thinking about music ?" But I think throwing songs in chapters realy brings out the atmosphere when you are reading the story, just a heads up. I won't be doing that all the time just occasional like if it's a bar scene or something. **THX 4 READING!**


	5. Chapter 5: Butchered Image

_**(Now Recording)**_

"_**I'm a little touchy on this story….this was one of those jobs where I just don't like to talk about it. I never apologize for what I done but I never felt good about it either. Torfan, now that was just a fucking massacre, even by a soldier's standards. You see there is a fine line between a battle amongst soldiers and just unruly bloodshed. And if you were standing on that moon, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."**_

**-Torfan, Skyllian Verge**

Explosions blast all around as Private Lynn runs through the narrow trenches. Severely injured soldiers come around in gunneries, some already too late. Gun fire cracks all around, and flares were lit to keep up the light on the dark clear moon. Private Lynn heads to a small command out post were Major Kyle and five other officers of the Biotic Specialist unit were taking up post, trying to sift through the chaos that was happening on this raid. "Major!" calls Lynn. Major Kyle was trying to get in contact with a command tower to launch some evac shuttles for injured soldiers but none responsive. "What is it!?" he snaps.

Lynn was short of breath, her face was scratched with bruises and dirt, her hard suit dented."Sir, word from Tactics Branch, the bomb has now been delivered."

Major steps toward her , eyes glaring, "I ask for medic shuttles and clinical supplies and they give me a fucking bomb!?"

"Sir, Command wants this base destroyed now, they don't care how; just now."

A long sigh comes from Kyle as he looks out in the battlefield. Pirates had been keeping up a good defense but were being pushed back only slightly. Kyle didn't want this, this was his first time in charge of a whole operation. He was suppose to deploy and so a simple siege and take down but the entire mission had turned into a warzone in a matter of hours. "Where is the officer in charge of escorting the bomb?" he asked.

"Right here sir!" says a marine coming up from the battle. The marine goes into a salute, "2nd Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko of the sentinel marine division 105. I'm tasked to assist in escorting it."

"Are you also tasked to arm it?"

"Negative sir, I'm only here to make sure it gets here safe. The special operations team of the 103 is tasked to arm it."

"Who is in charge of that squad?"

"Staff Lieutenant Shepard sir." says Lynn.

"And where the hell is he!?"

**-Underground Bunker Base**

_SPLAT!_

Goes the head of a batarian war lord. Chief Dungsly becomes pale as he sees Shepard checks his _M-22 Eviscerator _shotgun_ . _The smoke was still blazing from the barrel and Shepard casually blows it away. "Damn thing overheats as fast that you still gotta blow it as if it was an ancient 12 gauge." said Shepard jokingly. Dungsly kept silent, the brains of the warlord decorated the wall, the hole in the head cavity, smoke still coming from it as well. Dungsly slowly swallows the urge to vomit. "You turning pale around the gills Duns. You okay?" said Shepard arming up with an_ M-55 Argus_ rifle and dusting the some gravel off his black camo _Ajax _armor. "It's just that he…didn't really put up a fight." said Dungsly so shakingly.

"Well of course he didn't put up a fight, he was to busty sitting there and didn't seem me coming. Shepard does a hard chuckle and continues down the hall, Dungsly following. Dungsly was feeling a little shaken for the past two hours. Just one hour ago they had lost most of their infiltration team from a _Cain_ blasts. Dungsly wanted to fall back but Shepard kept going. Dungsly liked Shepard, he trusted him. Shepard being an N-6 marine of the 103th division is set to train Dungsly for this is his first operation as an NCO marine and was wanting a career in Special Forces. The underground base was filled with pirates and slavers. Shepard was doing a tactic by flushing out the enemy from underground. So far it had been working but a lot of dead marines was the cost.

Radio contact comes in as Shepard patches it through.

**Arlen: **_"Lieutenant Shepard, this is Corporal Arlen, the Major has asked that you report to base point. You have a new mission objective."_

"Copy that Arlen, Dungsly and I are on our way."

"What's the new objective?" asked Dungsly

A keen smile goes across Shepard's face, "To make sure the going away present is nice and ready."

**-Outside above ground**

An Alliance reporter dressed in a helmet and bullet proof vest , runs through the mass of gun fire and bombs, trying to stay out of harm's way while trying to get a good shot with his bot cam.

"This is Terrence Cleo of battle space, coming from you live on Torfan! Five hours into the raid here on this distant moon in the Skyllian Verge and you just hear the amount of gunfire and destruction that is going on behind me. Alliance troops has pushed into the underground base of the notorious pirate bands and we have just got news that these pirate bands whose base of operations are based here on this moon, where the same pirate bands that attacked the human colony of Elysium. Thousands among thousands of pirate fleets have been terminated but the numbers of marine casualties continue to rise!"

A huge explosion shakes the scene as Makos being to ride by. "More and More troops continue to drop down and deploy…"

The door of a cellar bursts open and out comes Shepard firing his rifle at fleeing hostiles. The cam bot zooms in as Shepard takes down the pirates with lethal shots of accuracy. "As you can see that is Lieutenant Shepard!" says Cleo, "The same Lieutenant who took down an entire platoon of pirates, helping to defend the colonist on Elysium that faithful day. That is right ladies and gentlemen, the Hero of the Blitz is down here on Torfan with his fellow marines taking out the last remains of the pirate bands who have terrorized the Skyllian Verge for far too long."

Cleo quickly runs out to Shepard as Shepard was firing off at hostiles, "Lieutenant! I'm Terrence Cleo of Battle Space, can we get a statement!" says Cleo shoving his Omni-mic near Shepard's face. Shepard quickly swats the intruding reporter's hand out of the way, "If don't want a bullet in you, I suggest you get down asshole!" he snarls while blasting his rifle.

Shepard continues his fight on the way back to the command point where the bomb was ready to escorted to the main foundation. He and Dungsly see a huge proton sync bomb undergoing a barriers check by a biotic marine. Shepard instantly recognizes the marine's face through his helmet. "Shepard, I'm 2nd Lieutenant Alenko, I'm in charge of making sure PCI bomb is taken to the designated point."

Shepard nods his head, "Good to meet you Lieutenant, This Service Chief Dungsly of 15th squad division. Marine infiltration unit, he'll be on board with us."

"Nice to meet you Chief Dungsly, where's the rest of your squad?"

Dungsly went silent as Shepard answered, "All over the place."

"They got separated amongst the fight, did you radioed that the bomb was here?"

"No, I mean they're all over the place as in we hit a mine field coming towards the bunker and they weren't as nimble. So they ended up all over the place."

Kaidan went a little pale at Shepard's dark humor but quickly shrugged it off. "Well that leaves three of us then."

Shepard walks around, examining the bomb; doing a quick whistle, "A Proton Containment Ion bomb, it's not a nuke but it's a fuckton of damage."

"And we'll be taking it to the main foundation of the underground base. Brass wants nothing left of that bunker. I already ran a barrier test on it, so it should hold well if any direct contact fire but let's not tread on it to long."

The three marines break through the firing lines, shooting at any enemy on sight. Hostiles were being killed left and right but Alliance soldiers were going down just the same. Shepard was like a commando high on fire, his kill count was higher than anyone. Batarian and turian pirates were caught in the mass of fire as Shepard finishes them.

The bomb was taken to a center rotunda of the underground base. Shepard being trained in high technical explosives during his time in ICT, was in charge of making the bomb fully functional. He reads over the systems code of the bomb from his Omni-Tool and begins to set the charge. "This thing is set for the next five minutes so if I was you, I'd start hauling ass out of here."

The fight on their out was harder on their way in for the remaining pirate platoons were coming at them. Shepard and Kaidan firing at them, Shepard with accurate head and chest shots from his rifle, Kaidan with a blast of his pistol and biotic pulses. Dungsly on the other hand managed to get a few kills before getting shot in the neck, dead.

The firefight above ground was still on full blasts, as orbital frigates were being shot down and gun fire blasting in the trenches. Shepard and Kaidan managed to get out of the radius as the bomb exploded into a silent, bright, glow.

-Next Morning

The moon was in a waxing position where a star shined down, showing a sort of day light glow. Terrence Cleo, his clothes now ragged and face covered in dirt and scratches still keeps walking around the moon, his cam bot filming what was left of the massive raid. It was nothing but bodies, bodies of soldiers and pirates scattered everywhere. "This is…Terrence Cleo, coming to you live on Torfan. What you are seeing is the aftermath of what is to be in my opinion the most gruesome pirate raid in Alliance history." Terrence then sees Shepard sitting against a destroyed Mako with two dead people beside him, one an alliance soldier, the other a batarian pirate. Shepard's appearance was ragged, the front of his _Ajax_ armor was peeling off. There was dirt all over his face, and a patch of blood starting at the front right side of his shaved head and slightly going down the side of his face. His expression was blank as he stares at the ground and Terrence approaches him. "Lieutenant Shepard? Lieutenant Shepard are you alright?" asked Terrence.

Shepard slowly rises his gaze from the dirt to Terrence's eyes, "You still want that statement Mr. Cleo?"

Terrence nods his head slowly. Shepard raises his hand and points the camera, "Have that camera face me." The cam bot zooms close to Shepard and Shepard then lays the head of a dead batarian who looked to have been shot in the eye, against his shoulder. He then slowly turns to the camera and smiles a big charming smile, his teeth sparkling white, "This is what war looks like, ladies and gentlemen."

Terrence then gets the camera out of Shepard's face and types in his Omni-Tool, making sure the broadcast went live into network, "Thank you Lieutenant." As Terrence walks by Kaidan comes slowly walking up. His appearance the same as Shepard's, dirtied and bruised. He tosses the body of the dead batarian beside Shepard aside and takes the spot. "Talking to the press?" he says as he drinks from his canteen.

"The mission is over, I'm obligated to do so."

Kaidan hands Shepard his canteen, Shepard takes it, swallowing huge gulps of what was thought to be water, turned out to be whiskey. "Quite the after taste." he says, handing Kaidan back the flask.

"TCM-38, best whiskey ever made."

"I guess you haven't tasted JD." Shepard teases, "Good ole Jack Daniels"

Kaidan does a little snort, "Pfft! That water downed piss made in backwoods Tennessee?"

"Obliviously you were born without taste buds."

Kaidan and Shepard laughs a little, "I'll have to see Shepard, maybe if you could oblige me on buying me a shot sometime."

"After what you did last night on taking out these assholes, I'll buy you a whole damn bottle. Two to be exact."

"Two?"

"One for last night, and second from pulling my ass out of that trench on Elysium."

Kaidan then thinks back on what Shepard meant. "I remember that was you I found. Nearly bleeding to death."

"And I have you to thank for Alenko."

"You can thank me by buying me a drink."

"_**Torfan was a fucking massacre but at least I gained a friend out of that mess. Aside from all the slaughter on both sides, the base was destroyed and Alliance claim the mission to be a success. Alenko and I was given some leave and we decided to kick back on Earth."**_

**-New York City, Manhattan –two days later**

Kaidan puts his cards down, "Three of a kind." A malicious grin peels across Shepard's face as he looks at Kaidan's hand. "You sure you wanna bet high?" Kaidan does a nervous glint but nods his head in assurance. "Okay Alenko" Shepard lays his hand down, "Straight flush."

"FUCK!" Kaidan slams his hands on the table while Shepard giggles. The two had been playing an hour poker at _Mickey's Pub_ in upper Manhattan. It was only a few in the bar, the two marines, a couple at a table in the back and the bartender/owner. Kaidan gathers the cards to re shuffle them. "You sure you wanna play another round Kaidan? I just keep flushing you out, you're down by fifteen credits now." laughed Shepard as he pours another shot of _Jack Daniels._ "Eight whiskey shots and you're still standing?" says Kaidan as he deals the cards.

"I'm Irish, this is like milk." boast Shepard.

Kaidan does a little chuckle, "I'm not Irish, I'm full Bulgarian. Both parents coming from the old country but I'm from Vancouver. You know you don't look fully irish."

"Well I'm only Irish on my dad's side. Few centuries back my ancestor came to Ellis island from Kildare. For generations straight the Shepards been keeping an Irish bloodline that is until my father married my Bulgarian mother."

"I knew you had some Balkan heritage, I can tell from the tanned brown skin and deep eyebrows."

They begin another round of poker, Kaidan going all in with his small chips. "Ever think about visiting the old country Alenko?" said Shepard placing in his bet. Kaidan shakes his head, "Never been there, never will. What about you, you ever like the Bulgarian region."

"Stava skuchno sled dva dni.(It gets boring after two days.)" said Shepard in full Bulgarian. Kaidan smiled at the clear dialect and responds, "Razbira se che. (Of course it does)"

The two continue their card game as the holo vid begins to play a news report. _"Broadcasting in all terminals and holo vids of galactic space, this is ANN reporting live from the Citadel human correspondent Lisa James and turian reporter Lias Xern."_

"Hey Mickey can you do us a favor and turn to the Nicks game?" calls Shepard checking his hand of cards and going to the deck.

"Just a minute Lieutenant, they're talking about you guys." says Mickey.

"What?!" both marines turn their attention to the holo vid as the new report continues.

_**Xern: **__"Reports continue of the live feed of the raid on the Skyllian moon of Torfan continues to grow rampant on the extranet channels. Terrence Cleo a reporter of the popular war show, BattleSpace was on the front lines first hand reporting Alliance marines fight to siege the bunker and known capital of pirate bands as an exact retaliation of the Skyllian Blitz a year ago."_

_**James: **__"The moon was sieged and taken under Alliance control but the casualty rate was a staggering rise on the Alliance hands, most have difficulty to see the siege of the moon a victory."_

_**Xern: **__"We warn you the images you might see are pretty gruesome. (Images of corpses all around the ground display) Thousands of marine casualties are on the rise on what was said the bloodiest siege since battle on Shanxi. Statements were given at the Alliance capital, Arcturus where the Prime Minister had launched the siege a full success. (A Snippet of the Alliance Prime Minister speaks at a press conference giving the statement.)_

_**James: **__The Commanding officer of the Torfan Operation, Major Patrick Kyle have been undisclosed for a comment. But many surviving marines says the siege wasn't just a full on battle one whose identity will not be named said that the entire blood mass operation was carried out by Staff Lieutenant Thomas Shepard the fourth."_

"The fuck!?" goes Shepard, stunned to hear his name mentioned. Scenes of him shooting down pirates and showing brutality to the enemy forces display on the holo vid.

_**Xern**__:"Extranet and Kill Cam vids shows the marine doing what was to say extreme excessive force on enemy pirates. Vids of him literally killing pirates, to even those who had surrendered. One vid shows the Lieutenant running over fleeing hostiles with a military truck called the M35 Mako. And him executing pirates who had surrendered, claiming to go as prisoners. Now we just got word that this is the same Lieutenant Shepard who fought off enemy forces of the invasion of Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz. Shepard was awarded the Star of Terra for his actions on Elysium, the highest award in the Alliance military."___

_**James: **__"After the events on Torfan, many have dawned Shepard's image, as once the valiant hero who saved millions of colonist during the Blitz to a cold ruthless killer. Multiple galactic life organizations has launched anti military campaigns using Shepard's image to further their cause. One image is shown of the lieutenant posing with a batarian corpse stating: This is what war looks like. With a devious smile. The billion credit charity foundation, the Hanar/Asari Coalition of Galactic Life and Peace, has launched a petition to have Lieutenant Shepard court marshaled for his actions. They have done a joint operation with the Earth based peace group Love More, No War to launch an anti military campaign. The HAGLP spokeswoman asari pop star Arah T'Hass, has spoken vocally about the Lieutenant's actions.___

_**(A Snippet of the singer plays)**_

_**Arah T'Hass: **__I saw the vids of Lieutenant Shepard and it was just basically slaughter, no act of mercy at all and then I see the vid of him just sitting there surrounded by all those bodies smiling and I just became so angry, I'm like wow, this is not a hero but a disgrace." _

"And I was going buy tickets to her concert." sneered Shepard jokingly, he and Kaidan starts to laugh.

_**Xern: **__"The award winning artist has also stated that she will be débuting her new single based on Lieutenant Shepard's role on Torfan, titled Blood Soldier at the annual Galactic Peace Concert held on Kahje this coming year."_

_**James: **__Although the expediency of Shepard's violent reputation rises his popularity remains ever so growing. People of the Alliance and of the Batarian Hegenomey has given the lieutenant the epitaph, The Butcher of Torfan. More news on this story tonight at 10 citadel time." _

"You just keep getting famous, huh Shepard." teased Kaidan.

"Alenko are you going to keep procrastinating or are you just call it quits cause I know you have bad hand." said Shepard still feeling a bit uneasy about the media report.

"Is that so." Kaidan then dawns a grin and shows his hand, "Full house"

Shepard lays his hand ,"Royal"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" goes Kaidan.

"_**Butcher of Torfan…pfft! Like I said before I know what I did on Torfan was unwholesome but I still don't regret it. As harsh as it sounds that's how I feel. I still feel bad about all the good people we lost but it doesn't mean I'm shedding tears for all those pirates I killed. I get the job done, that's a fact." **_

**-Arcturus Station, 103****rd ****Division Head Office **

Shepard tumbles his thumbs as he sits in front of Boar's desk. Boar being completely oblivious reads a datapad and looks over reports on a terminal, silently. Shepard gets restless as finally says something, "So I'm guessing you heard the reports? I mean it's all over the news."

Still on his datapad, Boar does a tap on his interface which projects a holo vid broadcast of an anti-war protest held at the Citadel. Protestors from Human, Salarian, Hanar, Asari and even Elcor all stand outside an Alliance recruiting center showing pickets saying things like "NO WAR, LOVE MORE!" and "DOWN WITH THE BUTCHER!" Even showings of celebrities endorsing the protest, giving word of support. Shepard hangs his head in shame, he had the feeling that this is going to be bad. Maybe a loss of rank or to be court marshaled. Shepard sits up straight, "Admiral before you say anything, I would like to apologize. I had acted out of my position as an officer and I have possibly squandered the Alliance name and I would gladly take my punishment."

"Good, is what I would say if I was punishing you." said Boar finally speaking. He puts his data pad aside on his desk and turns his chair, leaning on his desk. Shepard was a little taken back, "You're not punishing me? But sir I've given the Alliance bad press."

"You given us two things Shepard, you've given us Torfan and bad press. Two things we need."

Shepard was still confused, "We need bad press?"

"Yes, there are times when you need both bad and good media. You can use bad press in advantage, all you need to do is know how to work it."

"I…I still don't follow sir."

"Shepard after your fight on Elysium it showed the galaxy we breed exceptional soldiers, soldiers that can handle any fight at any time. In response it gained us favor and a positive image.

Now the same person who saved all those people on that colony has shown to be a real ruthless killer. It shows that we don't fuck around. In response there is an amid anti-military protest and that asari whore is going waltz around the stage singing a song about you in front of a crowd of seven billion. We've won Shepard!"

"How did we win with that?"

"Cause Torfan was the response on what happened to Elysium, the exact response to Mindoir, to every human colony that has been attacked by those batarian pussies. Now that the hegonomey has seen that when we say enough is enough and we will fight dirty, they finally have backed off. Same with those pirates too."

"Right now you and me are going to a press conference to speak on this matter. This is where publicity needs to work for the military Shepard. News stations from all around are setting up and this is the only time you are going to speak about this matter, after that you shut up about it for now on. Understand?"

"Yes sir" Shepard nodded.

Boar checks his Omni as a message beeps for him, "Good they're ready, let's go."

"Wait don't I get a chance to change into something formal first?"

Boar gets a look at Shepard's get up. Gray Alliance shirt, blue camo pants. Shaved head, facial scruff, arms and neck covered tattoos, "Naw, you look perfect."

Boar and Shepard head towards the room where the conference was held. "Now both the Brass and Parliament want you to be fully honest, just be yourself."

"But you say I'm a smart ass."

"Exactly"

The room was filled with cameras and intruding reporters all going frenzy as Shepard and Boar walk in. The two take a seat with the Alliance Defense Secretary, Roland Creed begins the interview. "People please " calms Creed, "We will answer your questions cordially but we as we state before among the casualty rate the siege of Torfan was a success."

"Can we hear it from Shepard, you know the one who was on the moon!" says a salarian reporter.

Shepard leans in close to the Holo-Mic "I'll answer any questions you want to ask." Reporters all in, come at him asking for a response. Shepard chooses the salarian reporter from before.

"Lieutenant Shepard, Delan Vern of Salarian Onlookers Network. As a soldier part of the siege do you consider Torfan an Alliance victory?"

Shepard nods his head nonchalantly, "Yes I do. We dropped down, destroy the base and there's a lot of dead pirates, an absolute victory."

Shepard then chooses a human reporter, "Lieutenant Shepard, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News. How do you consider Torfan a success when there was the highest casualty rates of alliance soldiers, human lives, to ever be reported in a base siege?"

"Well Ms. al-Jilani, if you know how war works. Both sides kill each other and if one side is all dead that side loses and if the other side has one or more still standing, that side wins. I'm still standing Ms. al-Jilani, me a human, an Alliance soldier is still standing meaning the Alliance won. Torfan a pure success."

Khalisah continued to question, "The death of many soldiers are dead and some say that you were leading your squad to their deaths. Do you show any remorse on that?"

Shepard was silent and staring into space. Everyone in the room feeling like he had nothing to say, Khalisah making a daunting smirk feeling a sort of victory. Secretary Creed begins to but in trying to save the day, "Lieutenant Shepard…

"2nd Lieutenant Marcus Greene, Corporal Penelope Allens, Private Max Hogansburg, Private Lianne Hennings and Service Chief Louis Dungsly. I remember their names in my squad, they were the bravest batch of marines I've ever met. To say that it's my fault that they are dead is the biggest insult to me and them. A soldier is always ready to die, when I slap on my armor and ready my gun, death always peek behind me. When you march on that field and bullets are coming at you, you leading yourself to three things, death, victory or both."

Khalisah goes silent, no further questions from her. Shepard then picks a turian reporter, "Lexus Pryre, Tactic Galactic News, Lieutenant there is a snippet of you from the Battle Space report showing you with a pirate corpse smiling saying _This is what war looks like_. Can you tell us what you meant by that statement?"

"War isn't pretty."

Shepard then picks an asari reporter, "Lieutenant, Aynera T'Neal, Ilium Central News. How do you respond to the massive anti-military protest that has become rampant in the young generation and celebrity appraisals?"

"Uh well…there's always been people who are bitter against the military and I've seen the past history of people openly protesting. The protestors here have a right to their opinion and I do not show any animosity towards them. As for the celebrity attention in the matter, I'm actually flaterred. Arah T'Hass is one of my favorite vocalist, and that should be considered a compliment cause pop music isn't really what I'm into."

"What genre of music are you into, if you don't mind me asking Lieutenant?"

"Classical Earth Music, Like Zeppelin and Slayer."

Shepard then picks a young human reporter way in the back, "Lieutenant, Eric Johnson of Bekenstien Times, Many extranet vids show of you executing pirates in a gritty manner. Scenes show pirates being shot down by your hand even after they are surrendered. What is your response on that matter, are you denying any of it?"

Shepard leans back, "Well no, Mr. Johnson I'm not. Yes that is me killing those who had given up arms but let me tell you the reason. In fact let me tell all of you. On Mindoir there over 17,000 colonists killed. That was a 4th of the population, for Mindoir was just a small farming colony. My father was of the casualties fighting off attackers as an Alliance marine, tying to save those colonists. On Elysium 845,766 colonist killed and still counting. I've seen kids on fire, women with their limbs cut off, men brutalized and tortured and that was just on pirate ships we've raided. But the attack on Elysium, Mindoir, Cyrene and other human colonies have all been perpetrated by the same offenders on Torfan. Didn't any of those pirates or slavers show mercy when they kidnapped and enslaved children? When I was on that moon and when I pointed my gun in those pirates's face I watch them beg for mercy, I watch them beg for their lives. Those were the same pleas those innocent people they had terrorized over the years gave them. That's when I finally realize that these pirates in all other cut throat band or gang are nothing but cowards who deserve no mercy, who deserve no bit of life at all. For I remembered what my father told me, _a coward is the most dangerous kind._ So no Mr. Johnson, I don't regret pulling the trigger and I don't regret ever being on Torfan."

Shepard pointed to one final reporter, a drell "Yoltan, Kahje News, Lieutenant, people from the Terminus Systems of all places has given you the epitaph, the Butcher of Torfan. How do you feel on that?"

"Good, I want them to call me that, it'll let them know that I don't fuck around."

**-Later**

The interview was finally over and Shepard and Boar walk back to the office. "Excellent job out there, it really gave these media bastards what what." said Boar.

"So now what, am I a media puppet now?" asked Shepard.

"No, now is the next phase in our plan. It's time for you to go silent."

"Silent?"

Boar hands him a datapad, "A pioneer team went missing a few months on the colony on the outskirts of Alliance Space. Went sent a small detachment you're going there to assist. These are a new batch of recon troops and it's your job to train and teach them basic search and investigate. We're not looking for miracles for we already assumed the pioneer team is already dead, just get us evidence on what happened to them and teach these recruits how to do it."

"_**After all the funny publicity it was time for me to disappear and not stir up anymore conflict between the war hungry and the civil so the Bass decides to send me out to a small dirt rock far out from any civilization, Akuze. (Stops Recording)"**_


	6. Chapter 6: Night Terrors

"_**(Starts Recording) Akuze was like any other marine outpost on a remote colony. A shanty of a base camp with high fortified walls, a tired restless out post commander who is two retirement pensions away from going insane. Shit provisions to eat, and camp filled with gun nutty recruits straight out of boot. I was just doing the usual job as an N-6, eat, sleep and teach the FNG's how to find corpses." **_

Fire blazes everywhere in the hot forest. A seven year old boy stands around crying as the huge blazes dance around him. It was so hot that he couldn't see, he tries to run but is stopped by more flames of the massive inferno. Branches crack down around him, smoke fills the air. The boy's chest goes tight as he begins to have trouble breathing. He falls to his knees crying more tears; he is going to die here. He could feel it. The air goes and he begins to fall to the ground, his lungs where dry and he tries suck in air but couldn't. The boy became lightheaded as his vision begins to blur. There out in the distance he could see a silhouette running towards him. The shadow yells "THOMAS!"

**-Akuze**

"Shepard! Shepard!" Toombs shakes Shepard out of his sleeping bag. "Lieutenant come on, we're heading back to the Out Post." Shepard groans as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. The 12th division marines were packing their things and began to head out of the cave they were camping in. Shepard quickly packed his things in his military duffle bag, dressing in nothing but the vest part of his _Ajax_ armor, pants and securitel helmet, carrying his duffle bag over his right shoulder and _Revenant _Rifle in his left hand. He and the rest of the marine scouts walked down the rocky part of the hills and across the sandy desert heading back to _Out Post Lancer. _It had been five months and three weeks since Shepard and the 12th division marines were stationed on Akuze, searching for a missing pioneer team. The Brass had already claimed the team dead but was still in search of any evidence. Out Post Lancer was also going to be stated as a permanent security base for the Alliance wished to continue colonization on the planet, hence why the marines were still stationed there.

The doors of the Out Post open as the marines head inside. Out Post Lancer was a small marine base, huge fortified walls with gun turrets posted on each corner and inside, tents and a few trailers. It was under the command of Commander Lewis, a dry, tired veteran. Out Post Lewis was suppose to be his last station before he was to retire. He comes out of his trailer to hear Shepard's report, "How was scout practice?"

"Good, the guys kept up in good timing but they can improve if they know the proper hydrate time."

"Some passed out from the heat?"

"Well, Private Davis was getting a little shaky at the knees and we had some wanting to sit down to catch their breaths."

Lewis shakes his head and does a short huff, "You think these kids would know when to drink water." Shepard agreed but then again he couldn't blame these new recruits, 80% of them were fresh out of Basic Training, the other 20 were from security depots on space stations, Akuze was their first ground side station, and with over bearing heat and arid areas it was hard for them to really keep up with the scouting bravado. "That'll be all Shepard." said Lewis walking back to his trailer.

Shepard goes to one of the provision tents and sees Corporal Tripps and Private Copeland unload crates of foods and barrels of drink. Shepard checks one of the huge barrels, "This ain't the usual juice I see." Tripps does a hardy laugh, "It isn't procurements came in and I ordered something for the occasion."

"Occasion?"

"You haven't checked the calendar have you Shepard?" said Copeland, "Today's Christmas Eve!" Shepard then remembered toady's date, "Sorry due to lack of weather and temperature change here I forget what month it is entirely."

"Well since there are no under paid elderly men walking around in St. Nick costumes and stores with overly priced gifts to sell, we decided to celebrate Christmas the fun way. Dancing and a whole lot of beer." said Tripps.

Shepard giggles at the notion, "What about the Christmas caroling and tacky decorations?"

Copeland goes to box and pulls out cords of multi colored lights, "I've got that covered."

The day continues as the marines set up a tent with some Christmas decorations. Shepard goes to the west wall where Toombs was keeping watch and reading a datapad. "Oh!" says Toombs seeing Shepard come over. "Hey Shepard!"

"Reading something?"

"Oh, this is just a message my mom sent me wishing me and merry Christmas, she and my sister are back on Earth celebrating the holidays and all."

Shepard takes a seat next to him, "Family loves the holidays?"

"Oh yeah, right now I bet they are in downtown Chicago watching the Christmas Eve parade take place. My sister has two sons and after the parade she and mom are going to head back to the house and bake cookies with my nephews." Toombs gleams back at the warming image. "What about you Shepard? Got any Christmas memories?"

"Yeah back when I was a kid. My parents were both Alliance so Christmas day would vary. I spent my childhood on ships or back on Earth. When mom was duty I spent Christmas with dad in snowy New York, we'd pick out a tree and watch those funny Christmas specials. I remember getting a small Remington on one Christmas day. My dad took me on my first hunt that same Christmas."

"What about Christmas with your mom?"

"I was on the ships with mom mostly, even though we were far out in space my mom would do the whole traditional orthodox Christmas. Having me dressed in Bulgarian costumes and doing a Koledari get up."

"Koledari?"

"Bulgarian Christmas caroling."

Toombs begins to laugh, "I could see you wearing a fez hat singing something in a different language! She made you go crew quarters and sing?"

"She made me perform in front of the officers."

Toombs laughs louder, "I bet that was embarrassing!" A bit of nerve pinches but Shepard agreed. "Yeah it was but I kinda miss it. Being here on this rock is just so tiring. Makes me want to be back on my mom's old station and sing The Mother of God is in Labor Pains."

"Well it can't be more embarrassing singing this cheesy song." Toombs gets up with his datapad and goes to the intercom where he links up his datapad to the stereo and plays a song.

"_Grandma got ran over by a reindeer! Walking home from our house Christmas Eve!" _

The song plays around on the intercom all over the outpost. Instead of it being a gracious prank, the marines jump around playfully laughing it up. Shepard was cackling, "HA! That song is centuries old but still brings out the warm dorky Christmas spirit!"

**-Later that evening**

The marines celebrated Christmas Eve with a lot of drinking and raving. Loud music plays and the drunken marines flare up. The held the party in a tent with Christmas lights on lighting the place. Feeling the holiday spirit Commander Lewis allowed them to have their drinking party but he was going to have them run drills the next day as a funny and harsh punishment.

A game was held where Shepard was challenged to drink a complete gallon of Dutch beer. The marines look on as Shepard was halfway done. "Oh there's no way his ass can finish it!" says one marine.

"Come on Shepard!" cheers Copeland.

Shepard gulps down the strong lager, feeling the buzz rush through the back of his head and down his spine. He wasn't getting drunk, not just yet. He takes the final gulps and throws the empty canister down, flaring his tongue and beating his chest. He finishes his celebration with a sloppy standing back tuck "That's a whole gallon down and I ain't feeling fucked up yet!"

The soldiers continue to celebrate dancing and screaming at the top of their lungs. Toombs went back out to his post on the west wall, trying to shake all the drink off. He takes out the data pad that read his mother's message:

"_Luke,_

_I pray that you are safe and well. Me and Abby miss you and hope you come home soon. This is the first Christmas with you gone but I know dad would be proud of you. Stay safe out there so when you come home you can open your Christmas presents. I love you._

_-Mom_

_PS, here's a little tune that should remind you of home, I remember when you were little you would sing this till New Year._

_*__**Press Play Extranet Tune**_

Toombs presses the button on the pad and hears the soft childish tune. _"Grandma got run over reindeer!" _The song makes him reminisce of his child hood as he looks up at the starry sky.

It was late in the night and Shepard slumps in his hammock near the armory tent. He had been having a few night terrors over the months, so he convinces himself that beer could ease the sleep. And it did, after a few short minutes he drifted off into a deep sleep. All the soldiers retire for the night, it was basically Christmas and right now on Earth the whole planet is celebrating. But the marines of the 12th division wanted nothing but sleep.

"_**My mom made me do the whole Koledari every Christmas eve, not mostly because it was cute but there is this Bulgarian superstition that it keeps the bad spirits away. (Chuckles) Kinda weird huh? Even my grandparents would make me do that, my grandfather Christoph would sometimes join in. Wearing those goofy outfits and singing a song in Bulgarian to strangers, my mom should have never been surprised when I quit it once I reached thirteen. Funny you know looking back on it. Keeping the bad spirits away….I was starting to feel…like I jinxed myself."**_

A small tremor causes Shepard to open his eyes. He remained snuggled in his hammock but he kept jerking his eyes side to side, not sure if he heard that. The tremor happens again but a little louder, as if something was getting closer. That caused Shepard to get from his hammock. Another tremor causes the other marines to come from their tents, Lewis from his camper. "What the hell was that?"

"Is it a quake?"

"What's going on?"

"QUIET!" snaps Lewis. Another tremor happens getting more violent. "Turn on the overheads!"

A marine runs to a switch to turn the outpost overhead lights on. She flips the switch but the lights flickers to a spark as if someone or something knocked the main generators. "Shit!" goes the marine, "Backups are off line!"

"Light a flare!" calls Shepard. The marine grabs a flare gun and shoots out two sparkling flares, a red and a white one. The flares light up the sky like a star as the confused marines look around. A tight pain comes in Shepard's stomach, _something is coming!_ Was what went through his mind. But before he could act a severely violent tremor shakes the ground hard but then everything quickly goes to silence. The shockwave of the tremor causes Toomb's datapad on which he left atop the west wall still connected to the intercoms play the song.

"_Grandma got ran over by a reindeer! Walking home from our house Christmas Eve!" _

The music plays on but there was silent eeriness going on amongst the soldiers. "Alright!" goes Lewis, "Gather some supplies and…" The ground explodes as if someone planted a mine. Out from underground pops a huge worm like creature. The creature lets out a screeching howl before going back down underground, taking Commander Lewis. "COMMANDER!" yells a marine. The soldiers scramble, some grabbing for weapons, other for cover from whatever the thing was. It was time for Shepard to take the situation under control, "Grab a gun and head for high ground!" he yells, sprinting into action. The worm beast was diving from the ground taking down marines and swallowing them whole. Marines attempt to fire at it but it did no use for the beast came and devoured them. Shepard was seeing marines getting killed left to right, trying to save them but the beast was moving too fast for him to do anything. The beast knocks over campers, tent and some walls. Diving underground sending out a massive force of shockwaves.

It barges over, knocking Shepard back into some equipment. Shepard comes from the debris but hear his name being called. "SHEPARD!" it was Toombs being dragged under. Shepard runs to him grabbing his hands and trying to pull.

"Don't leave me here!" pleas Toombs, "I don't want to die! NO…NO….NO!" The beast pulls him under. "TOOMBS!" yells Shepard. It didn't take long to realize Shepard was the only live on left, for the worm beast to realize though. The beast tunnels over, Shepard runs over, kicking his heels back. The beast comes out like a dolphin jumping water, letting out a screech. It goes back underground, knocking Shepard to his back. He could feel it circling back around, coming for him. There to his left, Shepard could see an _M-27 Scimitar. _He grabs the gun, still on his back feeling injured. The beast comes raging towards him and Shepard cocks the gun. The worm beast launches up out the ground and comes falling towards Shepard. It opens its wide mouth, about to swallow Shepard deep into its cavity. With a loud cry Shepard pointed the gun to the beast's mouth and pulled the trigger. _SPLAT!_ The beast implodes the heavy buck shot of the shotgun. Orange and green entrails spew everywhere as the beast's body falls to the side. There in the silent dark laid Shepard covered in the beast's guts unconscious. Nothing but the faint sound of Toombs's holiday music remains playing.

"_Grandma got ran over by a reindeer! Walking home from our house Christmas Eve! You can say there's no such thing as Santa! But as for me and Grandpa, we believe!"_

**-Two Weeks Later, Arcturus Station**

Shepard sits at the smooth steel table in an isolated room. It almost felt as an interrogation but it was really just questioning. It had been two weeks since the attack on Akuze where all of the 12th division marines were wiped out. Shepard was the only survivor of the attack and once again gaining media attention. Boar comes in and throws a data file on the table. There on the file was a picture. Shepard looked at it and nods his head, "That's it, that's thing that attacked the Outpost and killed everyone." Boar takes a seat at the table and lights one of his short cigars, "The Photonosis Annelida, carnivorous worms that can grow 30 meters above ground and twice the land mass. But everyone knows them as Thresher Maws."

Shepard went surprised, he had heard of the thresher maw in his younger days of school but he had never seen one in person before. "That is what attacked me!?"

"Yes and that maw finally brought up the evidence on what happened to our pioneer team but now it had lead to a bigger mystery."

"How so?"

"Maws are native to the Krogan homeworld Tuchanka and Akuze is nowhere near the DMZ."

"That maw had to come from someone, maybe Akuze was a krogan colony in the past?"

Boar shakes his head grinning, "The krogan never had colonies, even before the rebellion and rachni wars. But you are right on one suggestion, someone had to put that maw there."

"Those marines are dead because of that thing, we can set up a task force to further the investigation."

"I won't be needing you for that Shepard….Oh, Anderson!"

Captain Anderson comes in the room, "How are things Boar, Shepard?"

"Good to see you again sir." said Shepard.

"I was just talking about you Dave." said Boar.

"Oh have you, what was it?"

"I was just telling Shepard about the little job offer."

"Job offer?" said Shepard.

"You've done enough with marine garrisons Shepard it's time for you to move to a higher echelon in duty." said Boar

Shepard was still confused.

"I've got a new ship and I need an extra hand to man the bridge." said Anderson.

"You'll be in charge of both Marine and Naval forces under Anderson, not as a Staff Lieutenant N-6 but as a Lieutenant Commander N-7."

"You're giving me a promotion?"

"The Theshaca Raid, Torfan, Akuze, it seems fitting you get promoted." said Anderson.

"It's high time you work on a ship anyways Shepard. I gotta say, I'm going to miss having your smart ass around." said Boar, "You've passed the physical and mental test, Brass has cleared you to return to active duty."

"Meet at docking bay five at 0800 delta." said Anderson getting up and leaving the room.

"Oh yeah." said Boar, "Here"

He tosses Shepard a brown envelope. Shepard opens it and sees it's his new tags.

**Name: Lieutenant Commander -Thomas Eugene Alan Shepard IV**

**0220-0440**

**DOB: 4/11/2154**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Denomination: Orthodox Christian**

"How many times do I have to say no denomination." said Shepard still examining the tag.

"Would you rather have that or the wrong blood?" joked Boar.

On the back of the tag was the insignia _N-7_, Shepard finally became a full elite. A sword in space.

"_**Akuze was a nightmare but out of that nightmare I gained something good. A new rank and post, and let be honest I was starting to get tired of the groundside detachments. Everytime I was deployed to a division there was some tragedy. Thanks to Akuze Christmas is now a constant reminder that I almost got killed but hey, it's what part of being a marine right? (Stops Recording)**_

**A/N: **This is a little short but I wanted to throw the Akuze in there. The reason why I made Shepard half Bulgarian is because I'm Bulgarian (Not all the way, my grandparents are) and I wanted to throw in a little more character in Shepard so making him speak a different language is kinda cool to me. Tell me what you think and **THX 4 READING!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aboard and Abroad

"_**(Starts Recording) I can never forget seeing the Normandy for the first time. Damn she was beautiful, I grew up around ships and seen every model, frigate, dreadnought, carrier or I've seen them and been on them. But all those ships couldn't hold a candle to the SR-1 Stealth Frigate, SSV Normandy." **_

"Are you still a little shaken up by Akuze Commander?" asked Anderson as he and Shepard walk to the docking bay. Shepard was dressed in his usual special forces get up, carrying his duffle bag as he follows the Captain to their new ship. "A can hear the screaming sometimes sir." said Shepard.

"Good, if it didn't bother you than I would be worried." They come to first door that leads out to the bay, Anderson stops for a moment. "Now Shepard your position as XO means I'm giving you full officer clearance on the ship. I want you to be my eyes and ears amongst the crew."

"Yes sir, of course."

"Giving you officer clearance also means you can cut it with formal bull shit."

"Yes si- I mean sure thing Anderson."

Anderson smiles, "Good, now let me introduce you to her." Anderson opens the door and out docked in the bay was a huge Alliance Stealth Frigate. Shepard eyes widen at the beauty, he had never seen a ship like this before. He gazes his eyes at the shining hull, then look at the perfectly aligned thrusters. The ship was a magnitude of military prowess. "This…doesn't look like any Alliance ship I've seen." said Shepard.

"That because it isn't, fully I mean. The ship was co designed by turian and human engineers."

"Turian?"

"The Alliance Parliament and Turian Hierarchy have decided to come a pass from the bitterness of the First Contact War and wanted to experiment a new found of military co existence between us. The turians had reign dominant in the galaxy for their military prowess but after the incident in Shanxi they came to realize they got a rival. This little prototype here is a test to see if we can have no hard feelings. We had an amiable funding from both sides, plus a little extra from the Council."

"So this is not an official ship, just some prototype to see if we can bear an alliance with the turians?"

"Partially, if this frigate works well with the Brass, than every stealth frigate will be the model. The Normandy is one of a kind."

Shepard gazes at the name _Normandy_ on the side hull of the ship, "Fate piles up on the bloody Norman shore, if you must swim there, swim on your back."

"What was that?" asked Anderson

"A poem about the battle of the Normandy. My grandfather had a book of war poems."

Anderson was a little taken back; he didn't know Shepard had a thing for poetry. He glances back of his days on Shanxi, "I remember your granddad."

"That's right he was your commanding officer during the First Contact War."

"I remember the first thing he said to us: _Everybody fights, nobody quits, and if you're dead you're useless to me._ Good ole Major Shepard."

Shepard laughed a little, "That sounds like something he would say."

"_**The Normandy was lightly staffed. It was a stealth frigate and no high priority missions were given so we didn't need a full staff detail. Only those needed to run the ship."**_

Shepard and Anderson walk through the narrow halls of the ship, Anderson showing Shepard around and meeting the crew. They went into the storage area where Shepard made nice to the marines there in the armory and gym section. The next stop was in the engineering bay, where Anderson showed Shepard the stealth systems. It was a huge glowing drive core that hissed as heat would shift to the sinks. "The IES stealth system." said Anderson, "Internal Emissions Sinks is the Normandy's most notable feature."

"Damn, judging by the heat emissions sink power. I take up to 20 kilos of eezo to run the systems." said Shepard.

"Good eye Commander." says a man coming up to them.

Anderson went in to introduce, "Shepard, this our chief engineer Lieutenant Gregory Adams."

"Pleasure to meet you lieutenant." said Shepard shaking Adams's hand. Adams gracefully shakes it, "The pleasure is all mine Commander. I was on SSV Tokyo during the Blitz saw you all over the vids. It's an honor to meet a recipient of the Star of Terra."

"Thank you, what can you tell me about the stealth systems here, what drive core are you using?"

"The drive core we're using is the Tantalus Drive Core. The core allows the Normandy to move without using the heat emitting thrusters."

Shepard rubs his chin still fixated on the core, "She can run fast and quiet."

Adams nods, "Exactly, the Normandy can also run her FTL speeds longer before the drive discharges. We can basically enter any system without being seen on radar. Our emissions are undetectable but you could see the blue flares from the thrusters if you look out a window, which is hard because no one can't really see a ship that good in space."

Shepard watches in amazement on how the drive core just hisses so quietly into its sinks. He notices the other engineers working on the engineering consoles, checking the weapons systems and oxygen meters.

After engineering was the _Crew Deck_ where Shepard met a few other marines who were excited to meet him. Shepard and Anderson then head to the ship's medical bay. There, was a warming middle aged woman sitting at her desk looking through some files. "Shepard this is our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Karin Chakwas." Shepard shakes Chakwas's soft hand. "A pleasure to meet you Commander." she says in a warming soft tone. Shepard liked her immediately; she had this sort of motherly warmth to her, reminding him of his mother. "Pleasure to meet you too Doctor."

"Doctor how are we on supplies?" asked Anderson.

"All stocked and ready captain. The Medi-Gel dispensers are full and we have extras stored away. I've made sure we have a large stockpile on blood and medications. Commander I've read your medical files of your rare blood type and made sure we doubled up on extra blood for you."

"Thank you doctor."

"All said and done, I still need an onboard physical from you Commander. Standard protocol nothing major."

"We'll get to that after the Commander gets settled." said Anderson.

The Combat Information Center was the last stop of the tour. There was the galaxy map, the bridge with the navigation posts and the cockpit. There the ship's navigator stood in attention and saluted, "Captain Anderson, Commander Shepard. Navigator Charles Pressly at your service."

"No need to be formal Pressly it's good to meet you." said Shepard shaking his hand.

"Pressly here was on the Agincourt, the first Alliance Ships that came during attack on Elysium." said Anderson

Pressly nods still in a stern pose, "Yes sir and I say what you did was remarkable. I even hold Torfan as a high esteem, no matter what those anti-military yuppies say." Assertive and stern, Shepard liked Pressly but he just wished he's ease up a little. "Pressly will be overseeing the galaxy map. Imported new star maps when needed." Anderson continued.

"That's right, no one gets lost on my watch." beamed Pressly.

Anderson then finally took Shepard to the cockpit to meet the chief helmsmen. "Commander meet Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, the ship's pilot." The pilot's seat turns and there was a short skinny man smiling up, "Honor to meet you Commander. Jeff Moreau but everyone calls me Joker."

"Good to meet you Joker." Shepard reached out for a shake which Joker was obliged too but hesitate by looking at the mass of Shepard's muscular arm. He puts his hand into a small salute instead on which Shepard saluted back, confused a little on why Joker was being restraint.

"This is also our Marine Detail Commander, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko." said Anderson. Shepard quickly turns to his right not noticing before that Kaidan was in the cockpit, sitting down with a sly smirk. "No fucking way!" said Shepard doing a brotherly shake with Kaidan.

"It's good seeing your crazy ass around Shepard or should I say Commander." said Kaidan.

"I'm taken you know each other?" said Anderson.

"Alenko pulled my ass out of the trenches during the Blitz and then again on Torfan."

"It's good I'm here, never know when I need to pull him out a trench again." joked Kaidan. Shepard playfully flips him a bird and the two begin to pal around for a second.

The final preparations for takeoff ends and the flight tower gave the Normandy the green light for them to go. Anderson patches on the intercom, _"Navigation?"_

**Pressly: **"Course is set."

"_Engines?"_

**Adams: **"All systems running green Captain."

"_Alright let's take her out to drive."_

"Stand back and watch the magic." boasted Joker as he touches the controls and takes the ship out to drift heading towards a relay.

"_**I remember feeling the Normandy take off, hitting the mass relay. The vibration, it chilled my spine. She was a beautiful ship indeed."**_

The Normandy coasted through the _Nubian Expanse_ doing a practice patrol in the open space. An hour had passed and Shepard went to finally settle in and unpack his things. He was bunked with Kaidan and two other marines, Carlton Tucks and Raymond Tanaka. All who were so welcoming to Shepard heavily. His bunk mates and other crew members went and talk it up with him, asking about the Blitz, his time in Akuze, and how many pirates did he killed on Torfan. He answered casually and had a nice conversation with all but finally decides to sit back and socialize with Joker and Kaidan in the cockpit.

"I read a report on you being a test pilot for the Trident. Another reason why putting grunts in the pilot's seat is a bad idea." teased Joker.

"Blowing up a dreadnought by going semi kamikaze, now that was something." said Kaidan between laughs.

"Yeah well it was a quick way of me getting out of that crammed thing." said Shepard, "I don't see how my father did it or any fighter pilot in that matter. It's like riding around in a can and taking a piss in a jar that's connected to your suit wasn't fun neither."

"That's the expense of being a pilot, everybody says that being a pilot is easy cause we sit in a chair all day but most can't take the stress." said Joker, "Try sitting down and flying this thing all day."

Shepard laid back in his seat, "Yeah well I'm just glad to be out of the piloting biz, running through the dirt and shooting a gun seems more fun than dancing around in a cage all day."

"If I was at the Theshaca I would've done a better job than turning the fighter into a missile. I can make any ship dance." said Joker.

"I'm more concerned about the outpost on Akuze, how was it Shepard?" asked Kaidan.

Shepard does a little shrug, keeping it with his sarcastic charm, "Dry, barren, and a lot sand and rocks."

"I'm talking about the thresher maw attack Tom." Kaidan was starting to sound more concerned.

Shepard lets out a sigh and folds his arms. Kaidan and Joker caught the drift on how he was feeling, "Hard topic?" said Joker.

"It was almost a month ago and I still remember their faces. I'm not sure what to say… maybe after shots of whiskey mixed with tequila, mixed with rum. It'll taste awful but it'll get me talking."

Kaidan chuckles softly "Next leave and I'll buy, maybe a round of poker or two?"

"You sure Alenko? Ne bikh iskal da ti vzemat parite…otovo (I'd hate to take your money, again."

"Ebi se! (Fuck you) snaps Kaidan.

"_Status report!" _calls Anderson on the intercom.

"Looking clear sir." said Joker.

"_Good, have Shepard head to the Medical Bay, Dr. Chakwas wants to do his on board physical."_

"Aye aye sir." Joker and Kaidan begin to giggle as Shepard gets from his chair. "Brace yourself commander." said Kaidan, "The doctor is known to be… thorough." Joker and Kaidan laugh as Shepard walks off. Shepard now not sure if he wanted to go to the doctor.

"_**For the next few years we were running space patrol for the 63**__**rd**__** Scout Flotilla. Doing usual patrols around colonies. Ever since the Blitz, we've been doubling up on security around human colonies. Helping out with security detail on small colonies out in the Verge, reporting in for that asshole Mikhailovich, a stick couldn't fit in his tight ass! But I tell you living the ship life was good. I got along well with my crew and I always kept busy."**_

As XO of the Normandy, Shepard was given numerous tasks. Anderson being the captain ran high clearance jobs, speaking to command and reading straight forward reports. Shepard's job was to make sure the ship was running well, being the captain's hands on deck. He had a daily schedule: At **7am** he'd wake up and have five minutes to get ready (brush teeth, dress in gym clothes), after that it was breakfast and an hour work out (100 sit ups,100 pushups, 100pulls ups and two minute shower, dress in alliance regs). At **8:15 am**, he'd do his work at the engineering station. Assisting Adams on fixing any leaks in the sinks systems, and applying proper coolant so the drive core won't over heat. That usually took him forty five minutes. **9:15 am**, he assisted Kaidan on making sure the armory was stocked up and keeping tabs on supplies till **11 am. **After that it was a twenty minute lunch then an hour afternoon workout (dress in clothes, 10 reps on the bench press with the weight of 285, and then 10 reps with leg squats with the weight of 370, plus five reps of dumbbell curls with the weight of 100 on each arm. one minute wash up, dress in hard suit) **12: 20 pm** was a shift of groundside security patrol on asteroid stations or colony bases. That was done till **5:45** **pm**. After that it was dress for evening work out (pulls ups, pushups, sit ups, bench press etc.) till **7:15** where it was time for thirty minute dinner, then a fifteen minute check in with Pressly at the galaxy map, helping install new star maps given.

After all his work was done he would sit up in the cockpit with Kaidan and Joker and just pal around. "Hey a double red dwarf, you never see those!" said Joker as he coast the Normandy through the _Hawking Eta_ cluster. The bridge had gone quiet for most of the staff went to the lower decks to retire for the rest of the evening. He, Shepard and Kaidan were doing the usual sitting in the cockpit, blabbering aimlessly. "Damn Blue Jays better win next Friday." said Kaidan.

"Pfft! Blue Jays couldn't win if they were down and out high on roids, Yankees all day." snorted Shepard.

"Oh please that overrated team." sneered Kaidan.

"Two centuries of a winning tradition. I don't call that overrated."

"I bet you two hundred credits they beat New York on all three games."

Shepard laughs hard, "You sure you wanna bet against the Yankees? You're a terrible gambler Alenko, seriously."

"Cuni mi gaza zadnik! (Suck my dick asshole!)" snaps Kaidan as Shepard keeps teasing and laughing.

"Are you two going to fight over sport teams and curse each other out in Bulgarian every night?" sneers Joker.

"You know Joker we've been on this ship for almost half a year and we never seen you leave the cockpit." said Kaidan.

"Everytime we're on leave you always cooped up here. Not out in bars with the rest of guys, hell we don't even see you down in the rec room for a simple card game." said Shepard.

Joker kept to the flight controls, "I prefer my work, that's all."

"Oh come on you don't loosen up at all?" asked Kaidan. Joker shakes his head, "Nope"

"Why so serious!" says Shepard playfully. He and Kaidan instantly points to each other and cackle loudly. "I remember that! That's an old kid's cartoon." says Kaidan. Joker rolls his eyes, "Real mature."

"Joker I've seen you and I'm not buying that _I'm a workaholic_ bullshit. Everytime when we would dock for some leave you would get this look like you would want to go. What's stopping ya?"

Joker was hesitant, "I…just can't leave the ship unmanned. There could possibly be an emergency or something." Kaidan and Shepard weren't buying it, "Bull shit" said Kaidan folding his arms. "I can't….nobody can handle this model."

Shepard still wasn't convinced, "It's not about the ship Joker, it's about you isn't it?"

Joker was getting hostile, "No…it's…well… I CAN"T!"

"You can't what?" asked Kaidan.

"I can't do the things you two can do."

"What things? All we're asking is come to the bottom deck for a card game or drink." said Shepard.

"I mean I can't do the things you guys can do….easily."

"What do you mean easily?"

"I just…I can never….I HAVE VROLIK'S SYNDROME!"

Shepard and Kaidan could see Joker turning beat red from his confession. He was ashamed and very scornful. Shepard tries to break the brief silence, "You have what?"

"Brittle bone disease, I can't walk to rest room to take a piss without the risk of breaking a leg or arm. One over step and CRACK! There goes my shoulder or a leg or a arm or all over. Even when I came out the womb I broke my hip." Joker sighs and has a deep pause for a moment. "If was such an issue to you, why keep it private?" said Kaidan.

"Because I didn't want you guys thinking that I'm here cause people felt sorry for my condition. All those commendations I have, I EARNED, all those flight scores and aptitude tests, I EARNED. Yeah that's right, everybody in flight school got their asses kicked by skinny kid with the squeaky legs."

"I can understand why being recluse on other activities but you still could've told us." said Shepard.

"I didn't want you guys feeling sorry for me. All the people I met in the past took me in out pity not because they liked me as a person."

"When we first met I liked ya. Alenko and I are your shipmates, meaning we are more than just friends, we're a dysfunctional family. Me now knowing you have this condition doesn't change my opinion on you."

Joker felt more laxed now, "Thanks Shepard, hey what is your opinion on me?"

Shepard dawns a smiles and shrugs, "Smug ass little twerp that knows how to fly birds."

-**2183, Alpha Station One/Sol System-orbit of Earth**

Shepard stands in the cargo bay with a datapad in one hand and a comm. head set on his left ear. "Easy…easy." he says to a driver as the driver backs a Mako up into the bay. The Mako parks carefully in the given spot. "Alright Dubyansky, you're good." said Shepard checking off a list on his datapad.

"_Copy that Commander."_

Kaidan and a few other marines were unloading crates of guns, armor and other field equipment. "How's the new stock Alenko?" asked Shepard coming over. Kaidan finishes unloading the last crate, "All accounted for Shepard, your _N-7_ armor has been put in your locker and we just finished taking off the crates of rifles you made the requisition officer ordered." He takes out a rifle from one of the steel crates an examines it with unsure look, "M-55 Argus rifles, really? Are we invading Tuchanka?"

"Anderson gave me full clearance on what to order on weapons." said Shepard with a smirk he continues to walk around the storage bay to further his inspection.

"You're like a kid in a candy store when you're buying guns." said Kaidan putting the gun back in the crate and following him.

"Hey, I'm surprise you're not confused." asked Shepard reading through his data pad as more shipments of supplies being to come aboard.

"Confuse about what?" asked Kaidan.

"All this equipment and staff, Anderson said we're running a shakedown right?"

Kaidan nods still not sure what Shepard means. "Then what's with all the new toys and faces. We've run shakedowns numerous times."

"But we're doing it for the Council." said Kaidan, "I'm guessing they want to see how this ship works in full capacity."

"Full capacity? This is a stealth frigate; we only scout missions and security detail jobs. We can work well with half a staff onboard. Not that I'm saying I don't like the new guns or more people but I'm just a little…nervous."

"How can you be nervous? You're the ship's executive officer, Anderson's second in command, you of all people should be telling us what's really up."

"That's the problem, I don't know. Anderson has been keeping it distant from me, saying it's only a shakedown but I know there is more to it."

"Always the observant one, huh Shepard?"

"Come on Kaidan you know there is something up. Think about, right now Anderson is up in the comm. room talking Hackett and that hard ass Udina. Do you have any idea what they are discussing?" Kaidan shakes his head and shrugs, still with an unsure look.

**-Comm. Room**

"I'm not sure Anderson, Shepard's a loose cannon." said Human Ambassador, Donnell Udina. He, Anderson and Admiral Hackett stood around a table reading through dossiers of military profiles. "Think about it Udina, the boy prove himself over and over that he can get the job done and done right." said Anderson. Hackett tries to convince further, "Elysium, Theshaca, Torfan, and Akuze. Shepard showed us numerous times that he has what it takes."

Udina was still dismissive, "Has what it takes Admiral? He lead a team of untrained colonist into a fight of lethal pirates, he blew up a ten credit prototype, he massacred an entire moon causing a huge blow out of bad media and I don't know how he survived Akuze but the fact that he can walk out of a thresher maw attack shows that he's just a violent brute with no matter of concern for his life or anyone else! Do we need that to protect the galaxy!?"

Hackett and Anderson stood firm as so did Udina. "Joker!" yells Anderson, "Patch in to Admiral Boar."

"_Aye Aye Captain._" As Anderson commands Joker patches in Admiral Boar in the holo screen. Boar was at his desk with a cigar and reading an e-book on his holopad. _"What?"_ he grumbled.

"Admiral this is Udina, what is your opinion on Lieutenant Commander Shepard?" Boar puts down his cigar and faces the screen. _"He's a hot with guns, on occasion has a disdain for authority and has the talent for pissing people off." _

Udina smiles and nods in agreement as Boar continues, _"In my opinion, if more people were like him, the galaxy would be in a better place. End transmission."_ The feed cuts off and Udina does a frustrated huff. Anderson and Hackett was smiling slightly. "There is no convincing you soldiers is it?" Anderson and Hackett kept quiet and Udina grumbles, "I'll make the call."

"_**I remember watching Earth as we took off to the Charon Relay. Before all this…that was the last time I saw Earth looking so peaceful as we drift way. (-Stops Recording)"**_


	8. Chapter 8: Never Easy

"_**(-Starts Recording) Eden Prime, what can I tell you about it? All this shit came to place on one small garden colony. The core of all the dramatics, the core of all the chaos. I'm not sure how to begin…"**_

"_THOMAS!"_

"_JAMESON…NO!"_

"_THOMAS!"_

"_WHY DID YOU JOIN MY ALLIANCE SHEPARD?!_

"_THOMAS!"_

"_THANK YOU FOR A WONDERFUL LAST NIGHT."_

"_THOMAS!"_

"_YOU JUST KEEP GETTING FAMOUS, HUH SHEPARD?"_

"_THOMAS!"_

"_I DON'T WANNA DIE SHEPARD NOT LIKE THIS!"_

"_THOMAS!" _

"_YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH MARINE GARRISONS 'S TIME FOR YOU TO MOVE TO A HIGHER ECHELON OF DUTY!"_

"_THOMAS!"_

"_DADDY HELP ME!"_

Shepard jerks awake, nearly hitting his head on the top bunk. He rubs his face, small beads of sweat was on his forehead. He turns to his right and sees Private Tucks standing next to him. "I was about to wake you sir, Captain Anderson wants to speak with you in his office." Shepard nods gesturing Tucks to dismiss. He climbs out of bed quickly getting dressed. Today was the day of the apparent "shakedown" but for the past couple of days Shepard had been skeptical of this so called "Council inspection." He became even more passive of this job when the Council's appointed official happened to be a SPECTRE agent came aboard a few days ago. _ The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance _branch was the Council's groundside hand in the galaxy. That said the crew on the Normandy had been very defensive and quietly hostile to the turian SPECTRE Nihlus Kryik. He was a mysterious fellow indeed, not talking to others only but Anderson.

Shepard didn't know much about the SPECTRES only some from the spy vids he would watch as a kid of course those were fiction. The only thing he did know was that SPECTRES work outside the chain of command, no red tape or regulations to restrict them and that was what made Shepard more worried on what this "shakedown" really was.

Of the course of days as the preparations for the "shakedown" went under way, Shepard kept seeing Nihlus in every room. Feeling the sense of the agent watching him as he worked. He knew something was up with the turian, that or he was just paranoid.

Shepard walks into Anderson's office, there was Nihlus who looked to been having a deep conversation with Anderson but went quiet when he entered the room. "Captain" salutes Shepard. Anderson turns his desk and looks through some logs, "Good you're finally awake. We've got word from the Brass and we need to act now so we're going to be heading to Eden Prime a little earlier than expected. I need to you suit up and head to the bridge to make sure Joker hits the Relay in time."

"Yes Captain, is there anything else?" Shepard looked at both Anderson and Nihlus, trying to give Anderson the hint on what he and the spectre was discussing. Anderson looks at Nihlus who kept a straight pose and then back at Shepard, "Not at the moment."

The entire Normandy crew was working at a fast pace. The staff head to their stations, scrambling to every post. Shepard got dress into his new _N-7 Defender_ armor. He was impressed on how comfortable the padding was on the inside during the fact that the entire armor was heavy plated. The Normandy was already heading towards the relay as Shepard made his way through the narrow halls to the bridge. There as he walked up to the cockpit, Joker and Kaidan were at their usual spot and standing behind them observing was Nihlus Kryik. _God, does this guy have to be in every room I enter?!_

Joker takes the Normandy in towards a mass relay, "Hitting the relay in 3…2…" The relay picks up the Normandy's current and send a magnetic charge, jumping the frigate through. The relay jump was successful but the staff remained at their stations working cautiously. As the ship flowed through the magnetic jump of the relay, Joker and Kaidan were doing the ship's usual systems check. "Thrusters…check. Navigation…check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift…just under 1500k." says Joker easing back in his chair a bit.

"1500 is good." said Nihlus in his deep turian twang, "Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus turns and leaves the cockpit and heads down the bridge. Joker waits for Nihlus to get out an ear shot before he grumbles, "I hate that guy."

"Nihlus gave you a compliment." said Kaidan, "So you hate him?"

Shepard gave Kaidan a quick glance, letting him know to brace himself for the inconsistent bitching of Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on your way out of the bathroom that's good!" said Joker with a snide, "I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible! Besides spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board, call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid" said Kaidan, "The Council helped fund this project they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah that is the official story but only an idiot will believe the official story." said Joker.

"They don't send SPECTRES on shake down runs." implied Shepard.

"You always expect the worse Shepard." said Kaidan.

"That's how my ass been surviving."

"Bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?" said Joker.

Before anyone could finish the talk, Anderson patches in on the intercom, _"Joker! Status Report!"_

"Just cleared the Mass Relay captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"_Good, find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." _

"Aye aye captain. Better brace yourself; I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"_He's already here Lieutenant."_

Joker shakes his head feeling like he bit his tongue. Shepard and Kaidan gave him a funny teasing look, giggling.

"_Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing."_

"You get that Commander?"

Shepard turns away and heads down the bridge, "Is it me or does he sounds pissed?"

"He always sounds pissed when talking to me." said Joker.

"Yeah why am I not surprised." says Kaidan.

Shepard passes through, over hearing Pressly talking to Adams on the comm. "He just walked by here like he was on a mission." said Pressly.

**Adams: **_"He's a spectre; they're always on a mission." _

"And we're getting dragged in right along with him!" continues Pressly.

**Adams:**_ "Relax Charles, you're going to give yourself an ulcer."_

Pressly sees Shepard coming by and goes into a salute. "Congratulations Commander, looks like we had a smooth run. You're heading down to see the captain?"

"Right now yeah, I heard you talking to Adams, you alright?"

Pressly turned a bit reclusive on the matter not sure if he could speak, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead Pressly, what's on your mind?"

"I'm…not so sure about having the spectre around. If this suppose to be a shakedown why send a spectre a _turian_ spectre?"

"I've been feeling dismissive too. Anderson's been keeping me in the dark and right now I'm going to find out why….hey I just notice on how you emphasize on the word _turian_, what's up with that?"

"I don't like turians in general." scoffed Pressly, "Runs in my family. My grandfather fought in the First Contact War; lost a lot of friends when the turians hit us."

Shepard was a little shocked by Pressly's xenophobia, "My grandfather fought in the war too and he never showed any animosity towards turians. You can't blame Nihlus for what happened thirty years ago."

Pressly comes around a little, "No, I guess not. But it still makes me nervous to have a spectre on board, especially a turian. We're an Alliance vessel human military, spectres operate outside the chain of command. Nihlus doesn't answers to the captain like the rest of us."

"And that's the part that I'm worry about on having him on board, not because he's a turian."

Shepard walks heading close to the comm. room. "Commander!" yells a voice; it was Corporal Jenkins, "What do you think Commander? We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal, your _real action_ usually ends with me patching up a crew member in the infirmary." sneered Dr. Chakwas playfully.

"Listen to the doc, Jenkins. You're being a squeaker that wants to jump the nest." said Shepard.

"A what?" asked Jenkins.

"He's saying you're being hyper for your own good." implied Chakwas with a chuckle.

Jenkins was still jumpy, "Sorry Commander, But this waiting is killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board. It's gotta be something big with him around. We're going to Eden Prime, the colony is mostly known for crystal tasting vegetables and nebula fruit."

Shepard was fond of Jenkins, he had only known for a few months and was happy to see the enthusiastic young buck on board. Jenkins reminded him of most of the guys he knew back in basic training, jumpy, always ready to prove themselves and one thing enthusiastic, something people needed on this ship. But people like Jenkins hyper ways could cause trouble and it was up to people like Shepard to teach them stability and control from their jumpy ways. Sort of like a big brother, little brother scenario. "You'll do fine Jenkins, just treat it as a drop and go." he eased.

"Easy for you to say Commander, Elysium, Theshaca, Torfan, Akuze! Everyone knows what you can do!"

"I'm no hero Jenkins."

"Hero no, badass yes!"

Chakwas chuckles at bit more, "You're sounding like a fan boy Jenkins."

"Everybody does when they bring up my damn record." mumbles Shepard feeling a sense of annoyance. "Jenkins aren't you from Eden Prime? Any idea why are we going to a colony whose main export is glow in the dark mangos?"

"I grew up on the outskirts of the main settlement. Can't say what we're doing there, you're guess is as good as mine."

"I'm sure the captain can finally tell you." says Chakwas.

**-Comm. Room**

Nihlus stands in the empty room looking through some Alliance datafiles. He pulls up a holo picture of the garden colony Eden Prime on the screen. Reading through the colonies information and records. He then looks through the datafile and looks through an Alliance Soldier's record:

**Name: Thomas Eugene Alan Shepard IV**

**DOB: 4/11/2154**

**Age: 29**

**Birthplace: Brooklyn, New York (Earth)**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian, Anglo/Indo European (Irish/Bulgarian lineage)**

**Sex: Male**

**Weight: 244**

**Height: 6 "2"**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**GSID: 0220-0440**

**Rank: Lieutenant Commander**

**Station: SSV Normandy-Stealth/Scouting Frigate**

**CO: David Anderson**

**Service: Alliance Naval/Marine Special Forces (N7)**

**Training: **

**Zero Gravity Warfare**

**Hostile Enviroment Warfare**

**Military Free Fall (Orbital Parachuting)**

**Jet Pack Combatives**

**Diving Combatives**

**Frontline Trauma Care (Both Human/Alien)**

**Training and Licensed In Multiple Weapons Class (Assault Rifle, Sniper, Pistol, Shotgun, Sub Machine Gun)**

**Master Combat Pilot (Disputable)**

**Advanced Controller in Ground Vehicles (Disputable) **

**Top Unarmed Combative in 103****rd**** Division/ Advanced Mixed Martial Artist (Goshin JuJitsu, Wing Chun Kung Fu, Kang Duk Kwan Tae Kwan Doe.)**

**Notable Service Record 1: Skyllian Blitz (Elysium)- 2177:Held the colony defense combating enemy ground forces. Giving aid to injured civilians and Alliance detail. Kept enemy defense at bay until reinforcements arrived. Received Commendation. **

**Notable Service Record 2: Theshaca Raid (Orbit) – 2178: Assisted on the orbital strike on enemy starships, serving as a combat testing pilot on the T-35 Trident prototype (vehicle destroyed in process) Received two disciplinary write ups, one count for purposely destroying an Alliance vehicle. One count for reckless endangerment to himself. All write ups revoked for amiable service. Received Commendation.**

**Notable Service Record 3: Torfan Raid (Moon-Skyllian Verge)-2178: Lead a ground squadron of a special forces infiltration team to take out the base. Received ten disciplinary write ups, six counts for using excessive force. Three counts for reckless endangerment to himself and squad (now all decease) One count for inappropriate language towards a Commanding officer, Major Patrick Kyle. All writes ups revoked for amiable service. Received Commendation. **

**Notable Service Record 4: Akuze (Planet in Froyer System)-2179: Train and assist 12****th**** division marine scouting squad on location of missing colony pioneer team. Entire division attacked by a rouge thresher maw. Only accounted survivor of the attack. Received intense medical attention. Cleared for active duty after mental screening. Received Commendation.**

**Awards/Commendation: **

**Star of Terra**

**Silver Star of Valor**

**Golden Shield of Bravery**

**Steel Heart**

**Golden bars for best team leader in a ground operation.**

**Silver bars for best executive officer on an Alliance vessel.**

**Top Assault Weapons Expert Commendation**

**Top Advanced Combat Expert Commendation**

**Top Special Forces Operative Commendation**

Nihlus continued on through the files looking at kill count records of Shepard previous postings. He quickly turns his attention away from the file when Shepard entered the room. "Commander Shepard" he says, "I'm glad you came here first. It'll give us time to talk."

"What about?" said Shepard already feeling the need to stay on the defense.

Nihlus turns his attention to the holoscreen, "I'm interested in this world we're going to Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"They say it's a paradise." said Shepard standing next to him.

"Yes paradise, tranquil, serenity, safe. Eden Prime has become a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"

Shepard starts to get defensive, feeling a little hostile by Nihlus's continued insinuation, "You got something say Mr. Tactics and Recon?"

"Your people are still new comers Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place."

Shepard smiles sarcastically, "Luxury pirate visits on colonies, underground bunkers in moons with decorative heavy weapons systems, thresher maws for Christmas presents and bad space cow meat. Believe me Kryik I know."

Nihlus does a little huff and folds his arms, "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Anderson finally comes in the room, "I think it's time we tell the Commander what's really going on."

"This mission is far more than a shakedown run." said Nihlus to Shepard.

"I already know." says Shepard "No offense Nihlus but I knew it was horseshit when you came to supervise."

"We're making a covert pick up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." said Anderson

"The payload must be huge for you keeping me in the dark Capt." says Shepard.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean."

A sharp twang hits Shepard's stomach as he hears the word _Prothean_ the ancient race that supposedly build the mass relays and Citadel. He instantly knew why the secrecy and Nihlus's presence. "You know in high school animal dissecting and football was my usual attributes but I do recall in history class that Prothean beacons are rare to find and most of the time aren't working." said Shepard.

"This is big Shepard." assured Anderson, "The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon to the Citadel for proper study.

"Obliviously this go beyond mere human interest, Commander." says Nihlus, "This discovery could affect every species in Council space"

"A Prothean beacon out in the open means trouble." said Shepard, "We expecting any?"

"I always expected trouble." said Nihlus in a grim but stern toned..

"There's one more thing Shepard." said Anderson, "Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate?"

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come." said Anderson.

"You have an astounding record Shepard, your commanding officers says that you are 'reliable but unorthodox'. That's the kinda people we need." said Nihlus, "That's why I put your name forward."

"My name?" said Shepard, "You would want a human part of your elite group?"

"Not all resent humanity, many see the potential in your race." said Nihlus, "I need to see your skills myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"We aren't going to be bunk mates too are we? I heard turians have to tendency to snore." said Shepard jokingly. Nihlus was a little off set by Shepard's sarcasm but it warmed to him, he was liking Shepard by the second.

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon get onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany and observed the mission." commanded Anderson.

Shepard shrugs nonchalantly, "Grab and go, seems simple."

"_Captain!" _blurts Joker from the intercom, _"Got an emergency transmission."_

"Right on cue." grumbles Shepard.

"Bring it up on screen." commands Anderson.

Joker patches the feed and on screen goes a display of discord and chaos. Gun fire cracks the sound. People running and screaming as what looks like marines trying to fight off an unseen enemy. The camera zooms in as the soldiers garrison together, some getting shot down others grabbing for cover. The camera then shifts in to a marine who looks like to be the leader of the unit keeping a good guard on her defense. "Get down!" she yells lowering the camera. It quickly shifts to the right as a marine takes hold of it, fear and urgency showers his voice.

"_We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: HEAVY CASUALTIES! We can't…argh!...—eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—_

The soldier's words are cut short as a bullet flies right in his throat. The sheer horror continued as suddenly a screeching noise rattles vid and the soldiers stop firing looking to the sky with fear driven faces. The camera then shifts to whatever was making that wretched sound and shows something of a ship descending from the smoky clouds. Before the camera could get a clearer shot a barrage of blue lasers and bombs come raining down as the marines then scramble. The feed is then cut off.

**Joker: **_"Everything cuts out after that. No comm. traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."_

The thought of an apparent attack came into consideration. Shepard said it himself a Prothean beacon out in the open means trouble. But there was something off about the attack, Anderson could feel it. "Reverse and hold at 38.5" he says, there was something that caught his eye. As commanded Joker reverse the feed at the given point of time. There the screen displayed something that made Nihlus's mandibles flinch, Anderson to hold a quick breath and Shepard's thick eyebrow to twitch a little keeping his hard stern expression. He focuses in on the picture, like a purple claw reaching down. It was ship but none that Shepard could identify.

"_**I remember seeing what those things looked like for the first time….shit it was scary. I don't what was going through Anderson's or Nihlus's mind at that moment."**_

"Status Report!" barks Anderson.

**Joker:**_ "Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."_

"Take us in Joker, fast and quiet." says Anderson.

Nihlus draws up a plan, "A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." said Anderson. Nihlus heads out the room, ready to gear up. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up Shepard. You're going in. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

Shepard grins but shakes his head with a short grunt, "Captain, things are never easy."

"_**That's one thing you gotta know in this galaxy. Things are never easy. If it was life would be hard, if that makes sense. That's the saying I go by and that's what I'm always gonna go by. (-Stops Recording.)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Soup Sandwich

"_**(-Start Recording) Elysium was a battlefield a colony under siege but Eden Prime was just one big Soup Sand which. The feel of my boots touching its ground, the sight I saw. At first I thought it was just another colony attack but then…it was this."**_

The Normandy soars down from Eden Prime's orbit heading to the first drop off zone. Alenko had all the marines suited up and armed assigning them to rally squads to help with any colonist in need. Him wearing his camo _Ajax _armor and open helmet, Jenkins in standard Alliance black. They made their way to Shepard who was making sure his helmet was securely locked on his _Defender_ armor. "Teams been assigned for colonist evacuations Captain." says Kaidan to Anderson who walking up to them. "Good" says Anderson, "You're teams the muscle in this operation Commander. Go in heavy go in heavy and head straight for the beacon."

"Copy, what about survivors?" said Shepard while checking his _Argus _rifle.

"Survivors are a second priority, the beacon your top priority."

"Understood sir." nods Shepard, "Alenko, Jenkins check your arms."

Kaidan checks his class four _Vindicator_ rifle, _Carnifex_ pistol and _Viper_ sniper rifle. Jenkins checks his standard class one _Avenger_ rifle and _Striker _pistol. "All good, commander." says Kaidan. The doors of the cargo bay suddenly opens and roar of hot wind blows through. Nihlus comes in armed and ready.

**Joker: **_"Approaching drop one"_

"Nihlus!" yells Jenkins through the loud air, "You coming with us!?"

Nihlus checks his shot gun an _M-11 Wraith_ a rare model of weapon. "I move faster on my own!" he says as he heads towards the opened door and drops down.

"Nihlus will scout up ahead!" says Anderson, "He'll feed you status reports throughout the entire mission; otherwise I want radio silence."

"Copy, keep it silent, watch his back! Ready to lock in load cap!" says Shepard.

"The mission's yours now Shepard, good luck!"

The Normandy flies in close to the ground. _"We are approaching drop point two."_ patches Joker. Shepard, Kaidan and Jenkins all drop down. Rifles pointed out, watching their six for any hostiles as the Normandy flies off. "Landing zone secured." said Kaidan.

Shepard looks around the colony, the smell of smoke and death filled the air but there was another smell, very unusual, something like metal and steel. He motions his team further out through the field. There they come across a small settlement. Some colonial housing, for what it looks like. Some of it was burned down, the small structures were collapsing. It was deserted not even a corpse was found. Alenko went to investigate at some of the other housings as Shepard and Jenkins looks through one house, nothing was there but severe damage.

Shepard couldn't tell what Jenkins was feeling, Eden Prime was his home, he grew up here. He looks over and sees Jenkins gazing around, scared and confused, uttering, "What happened?" under his breath. The poor corporal was getting distressed.

"Yo, Jenkins." calls Shepard, "You alright there marine?"

Jenkins went into a tight composure and nods, "Yes sir, I'm fine." Shepard could tell that he wasn't. He comes over to console the young marine, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Jenkins, look, we're going to find the bastards responsible and we're going to make them pay." Jenkins nods even more enthusiastically. "I know we will sir, you're leading this mission. Don't worry I won't do anything to compromise on obtaining the objective. I'm a marine and I can weep when I'm dead."

Shepard does a short smile but he knew Jenkins was still a little uneasy, "Aye aye Corporal. Go see if Lieutenant Alenko has found anything." Jenkins nods and heads up to Kaidan who stopped and stared at some fleshy floating creatures. "What the hell are those?" he says.

"Gas bags" says Jenkins, "Don't worry they're harmless." Just as he says that a bullet zips through and pops one of the gas bags. "Damn!" jumps Kaidan as he turns and sees Shepard holstering his pistol. "Had to see for myself." said Shepard with a snide of a chuckle, "What ya find?"

"Other than those floating meat balloons nothing." said Kaidan. Shepard gazes around at the area, "Same here. Broken homes but no bodies. Somebody is cleaning house, going full ninja."

"Full what sir?" says Jenkins.

"He means somebody doesn't want anyone to know that they're here." says Kaidan.

"Maybe some news just got wind about the beacon here. The colony is five clicks away from the Terminus Systems. It could be them attacking." implied Jenkins.

Shepard shakes his head, "I've been in pirate raids, attacking bases. I know a pirate attack when I see one. Pirates are mere thieves with big guns, meaning they take what they want and go before the fire gets to loud. Whoever is attacking is making a huge scene and causing one huge mystery. I can tell on just how the air feels that this isn't an attack from the Terminus. I don't know who's doing this but I can tell you this…this mission is going to get fucking weird."

The sounds of explosion keep echoing through as Shepard gets a feed from Nihlus.

**Nihlus: **_"This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere, keep your guard up."_

"Roger, alright guys let's move up."

Shepard, Kaidan and Jenkins move through the large meadow, keeping low into cover. The Normandy had sent in other marine drop teams to help assist any colonist. Nihlus was far up ahead scouting the perimeter and Shepard's team were keeping a low key, heading towards a patch of woods far up. Shepard kept low behind a boulder; a clear visual of the woods was on sight. Something was off to him, all thought the loud commotion of gun fire and air barrages echo all over, the woods was silent and dead. Kaidan glanced to Shepard as Shepard motions his hand to the ground and then points out ahead, giving Kaidan the hand signal to crouch and move up. Kaidan gives the signal that he understands and walks low to a boulder up ahead keeping his head down. Out of impulse Jenkins walks out but Shepard stops him by reaching his arm out and stopping him. "I know you're eager." he whispered to the young corporal stern and commanding, "But you don't move until I say move." Jenkins does a silent nod and Shepard then gives him the okay to move up a little.

The marines head further up the trail. Shepard eyeing the woods, he sees birds flying up out of it. There was someone or something in there. In his younger days as a kid, Shepard's father would take him upstate to the forest for an annual hunting trip. There his father taught the proper hunting techniques for a hunter or outdoorsmen. There was one technique called _Trees and Meadow_, a hunter would hide in the trees of the woods and wait for his prey to come out in open field in front of him. Here Shepard remembered technique and could tell that whoever was in the woods was waiting for them to come out in the open. He had a plan, turn the tables on them by drawing them out but he had to get closer. He signals Kaidan to move up, Kaidan keeping his head low.

Jenkins was getting jumpy and almost went out but Shepard gave him a quick glance to keep his hyper ass down. Shepard moved up the centered then motions for Jenkins. Jenkins keeps low and close. Shepard looks at the woods one more time, still nothing. He moves up a bit closer, behind a bigger boulder and then signals Kaidan. Jenkins being oblivious gets up from his cover right as Kaidan moves to his. "JENKINS I DIDN'T SAY MOVE!" growled Shepard in a harsh whisper. But it was too late.

Out came three firing drones flying from the branches. The drones spits out sharp pelting bullets right at Jenkins. Before Shepard could act the bullets zipped right through Jenkins's shield. "ARGH!" croaks Jenkins as the bullets go through his suit, covering him with holes. Blood gushes out as his body shakes violently from the overbearing fire power by the drones. He falls to the ground stiff dead. "SHIT! JENKINS!" cried Alenko as he sees Jenkins's body from his cover. He and Shepard open fire on the fast drones. Shepard shot down one drone with perfect accuracy but then goes back to cover as the remaining drones fire at them. Kaidan blasts at another drone, shooting it down. The remaining drone doubled its fire power, firing both at Kaidan then Shepard. Shepard charges a grenade, tossing right at the drone. _BOOM!_ Goes the drone as it falls to the ground. Kaidan finishes it off, "Stay down you fuck!" he growled.

Blood filled holes covered Jenkins's body. His helmet was cracked open as bullets flew in there, a crack in his visor. His entire torso was ripped from drone fire. Blood was still pouring from his mouth as his dead eyes remained open. Shepard closed them, a sharp feeling of grief filled him. Kaidan shakes his head mournfully. "Here" says Shepard, "Take his tags. We'll make sure a rally team comes and recovers his body." Shepard kept his gaze on the corporal's body, a feeling the need of tears come but Shepard keeps a hard composure. "God damn it Jenkins!" he growled getting up and kicking the ground. "He's with God now." said Kaidan, "_Mozhe da pochiva v mir_. (May he rest in peace)"

"_Amin_ (amen)" says Shepard "Come on, we still have a job to do."

Now a two man team, Shepard and Kaidan head into the woods still keeping their heads down. Knowing by the thought, drones were still around. They quickly went to cover as five drones were spotted ahead. Shepard behind a tree and Kaidan a boulder. Kaidan armed himself with his sniper rifle keeping a steady aim at once. _POW!_ Goes his rifle, the bullet shoots down one drone but gains the attention of the others as they zoom over to where the two soldiers were. Shepard fired his rifle keeping low as bullets flew at him. "You wanna know something Kaidan!" he yells. Kaidan keeps his head low and fires his rifle blindly, "What's on your mind Tom?!"

Shepard shoots down one drone then heads back to cover, "These drones don't look like the usual drones I've seen!"

Bullets zip above his head as Kaidan keeps low behind cover, he then gets up and shoots a biotic shockwave at one drone, taking it down. "Yeah! I think you're right!" A bullets shoots right into Shepard's shoulder and knocks him to the ground. "_Po dyavolite_! (Damn it)" he curses.

"You okay Shepard!" yells Kaidan shooting down another drone.

"Yeah, shields kept from further damage, still fucking hurts!" Shepard gets up and crouches low, he shoots down the last drone, sending it to an electric blast. "Hostiles down." says Kaidan.

The venture through the woods was longer than expected. No sound of any drones or other activity in the area but the sound of still gunfire still echoed around. Shepard looks around the dry wooded area, he could see smoke in a distance and knew that was from a fire fight but his face grew nervous and pale, Kaidan noticed. "Something's bothering you, you still hurt about Jenkins?"

Shepard lets out a sigh but keeps on walking, "Jenkins still pains me but I don't like these woods. The sight of smoke and trees just gives me a bad memory." Kaidan understood not wanting to question it at the moment. They were finally making it to the other side of the trees.

There down below the hill of the woods was an open field, the two soldiers could get a good site in the distance. Nothing but smoke and gun fire but something caught their eye, there in the open field was a soldier dressed in white medium Alliance armor. She looked familiar to Shepard, it was the same marine from the emergency transmission he saw earlier. She was sprinting like a track star, keeping his pistol on hand. "Holy shit!" says Kaidan, "She's getting chased down!"

There chasing the marine were a group of dark figures. They moved like humans on two feet but they weren't. They looked mechanical with a bright beam bulb for a face. There was no time to examine any further, Shepard and Kaidan had to assist the marine. Kaidan got to his sniper rifle as Shepard head further down taking cover behind a low rock. The marine was taking cover up ahead, she readies her class five _Avenger_ rifle and takes aim. Kaidan fires off at one of the robotic humanoids hitting his target. Shepard fires down another but the humanoids fire back making them stay under cover. "Soldier!" yells Shepard to the marine, "You holding up?!"

"Ye…" bullets zip near her as she sticks to her cover, "Yes sir, I'm fine."

Shepard fires at the robotic humanoids, trying to draw fire from the marine. A bright infrared light beams down on him and sharp sting hits him in the arm. "Shit! Sniper!"

Kaidan throws a biotic surge of energy pushing the androids back. He fires off with his pistol as two more androids reinforcements arrive. The marine takes aim fires at one android, killing it. Her rifle then goes low of thermal clips, "Damn I'm out!" _BOOM!_ A rocket hits the side of her cover, gravel sprayed in front of her face. A rocket drone came buzzing around firing at all three marines. Shepard rolls out of the line of fire as the drone fired at him. The drone did shot at Kaidan but he quickly threw up a barrier to deflect the rocket, it ricochets into a tree making it come crashing down nearly hitting Shepard. "Trying to kill me _zadnik_ (asshole)!" says Shepard jumping to cover.

"No! Trying to stay alive!" yells Kaidan firing off, putting down one android. The rocket drone was still firing off, keeping the soldiers from firing back. The other marine had to think fast, she grabs her last grenade and toss it high towards the drone. The grenade discharges before hitting the drone but it caused a mid air shockwave of an explosion to put the drone down. There were still five more androids left. Shepard checks down his sight and pops down one fast before rolling into cover. The marine fired her pistol fast keeping the androids off her. Kaidan had enough, he drew up all the energy he had and sends out a pulsing wave to the remaining androids pushing them back and into the ground.

Shepard peeps from his cover, "Clear" He gets up and sees to Kaidan who was on his knees holding his head. Kaidan takes off his helmet and pours some water on his head from his canteen. "You okay?" said Shepard.

"I'm fine Commander just having another head flare."

Those L2 biotic implants, Shepard doesn't know how Kaidan does it. He waits for Kaidan regain his composure before the two heads out and checks on the other marine. Fortunately she was fine and to her feet. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212 sir, are you the one in charge sir?"

"Yea, I'm Lieutenant Commander Thomas Shepard and this Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, SSV Normandy. We were sent here to pick up a Prothean beacon, you know about it?"

"Aye sir, we were the security garrison for the beacon."

"Where's the rest of your squad Williams?" says Kaidan.

Ashley's face said it all, grief stricken and with rage, "We were scouting the perimeter when…when…."

"Everything went to shit, don't sell yourself short you're still alive." said Shepard, "You wounded?"

"A few scrapes and burns but I'm alright. I would've been dead by those things if you two hadn't showed up."

"Do you have any idea what these things are?" asked Kaidan. Ashley shook her head, "Not sure what so ever. I'm still trying to piece together what the hell is going on. One second we're out doing patrol, another second later _BOOM_ everything went chaotic."

"What about a turian spectre, have you seen him?" says Kaidan. Once again Ashley shooked her head, "There's no turians here, even if there was one I couldn't tell if he was spectre."

"Oh you could tell by this guy, he came here armed like he's about to take out a whole platoon."

As Kaidan and Ashley continued to talk Shepard goes over to one of the android's remains. He crouches down to get a better look at him. A flat bulb for a face, metal mixed with steel for arms and legs, wires and thick cords resembling that of muscles around its limbs. It oozes black slime, possibly mechanical oil. Shepard touches the oil and feels its thick texture by rubbing his fingers. He then takes a quick taste of it with the tip of his tongue, the oil bland and tangent, a very bitter taste but he finally came to a conclusion on what these things are.

"Williams! Alenko! Come here!" he calls. Ashley and Kaidan stop whatever they were discussing and goes over to the Commander. "What is it?" asked Kaidan.

"I think I know who our colony visitors are." He shows the marines the oil from his fingers. "Can any of you tell me what this is?"

Kaidan and Ashley shrugged, Ashley giving the answer, "It looks like oil."

"It is but what type?"

Kaidan and Ashley remained silent for Shepard to continue. "Back in ICT we were exposed to a lot of element types from across the galaxy. This oil has a particular flare to it, its iridium phalside 2M3, a rare type of mechanical oil. Iridium mixed with mechanical phalside is rare for it hasn't been used for the past three centuries. Only one sentient being has ever made this type of oil."

Kaidan and Ashley wait for Shepard's answer.

"Quarian, these things are geth. That's right the walking flash lights have come beyond the Veil. I told you this mission is going to get weird Alenko."

"The fuck!?" goes Kaidan

"What the hell are the geth doing here!?" jumps Ashley.

"Probably after the beacon." says Shepard "I don't know why but I do we have to get to it before they do."

He wipes the oil off his fingers and spits the remaining residue from his mouth, "Williams since you're the only one closets to a _local_ we can use your help. Can you take us to the last place you saw the beacon?"

"Yes sir, it's up just up here."

Shepard and Kaidan follow Ashley up a steep path through hills of the grassy fields. The way was quiet but a sense of eeriness as the trek up the path. They come to stop on what looks like a huge crater. "That's weird." said Ashley, "The beacon was just here, this is the dig site." Shepard looks around for any machinery around the crater. When he was kid he would go with his maternal grandparents to one of their archeological digs, he could tell by the absent of digging machinery that the beacon wasn't taken from here by force. "It's been moved. They must have moved it further up."

"Up this way." says Kaidan following up a steeper higher trail. They come up a long path, the smell of rotting flesh coarse the air. There as they continued to walk up they see long spikes decorated around them. The marine see the pure horror of people impaled on top. It was colonist all lying at the top of the huge spikes. There was something off about the bodies; they looked to have been totally redone. Their bodies were of a bluish black and skin looked to be covered in wires. "The hell?" says Kaidan horrified, "What the fuck are these geth doing?"

"They kill them and put their bodies on display!" says Ashley

Just then one of the spikes come ascending down with body still on it. Shepard sees the bluish corpse eyes peer open a white hollow glow. "Wong" he says, "They put them on these spikes, still alive!" Then all the spikes come ascending down and the bodies come running towards the marines, screeching a loud growl. The marines open fire, shooting them down but the creatures just kept running at them. As the soldiers shoot the creatures down, the creature would let out an electric surge before dying. As if their bodies were made of it. Kaidan throws a biotic pull keeping the creatures off him. Ashley fires off at her pistol still out from her rifle, Shepard quickly realizes and tosses her a thermal clip. "Owe ya!" she says firing off at the creatures charging towards. She finishes them off and Shepard had the last one. A creature comes biting at him but Shepard grab it by the neck and slammed it down, crushing its head the mass of his boot.

The marines were out of breath, "What the…what were those?" pants Ashley. Shepard gets a deep look at one of the creature's remains. It looked human but it was missing something, organs. It was as if someone replaced it with nothing but wires. The body was completely hollowed out, like a body of noting in a _husk_ type of way. There was no time to further investigate they had to make it to the beacon fast.

They looked around and see that they were in another settlement, a small pack of campers no less. Ashley notices one camper that was locked up tight while the others were wide open. "That door." she says, "Security locks engaged." Shepard looks at the tight security lock on the door the shoots the lock off completely, making the door open automatically. The marines pose inside check for hostile but only see two frighten scientist.

"Humans!" joys one scientist, a female with short hair, "Thank the maker!" The other scientist was tall but skinny middle aged man who looked to be mumbling to himself, his finger trembling. "Hurry!" he quickens, "Close the door before they come back!"

"It's okay, we're here to help." assured Shepard coolly.

"Thank you I think we'll be okay now. It looks like everyone is gone." says the female scientist.

"You're Dr. Warren, the one in charge of the excavation." said Ashley, "Do you know what happened to the beacon?"

"It was moved to the spaceport this morning. Manuel and I stayed behind to pack up the camp. When the attack came, the marines held them off." Warren's face tightens with grief, "They gave their lives to save us."

"No one is saved!" pipes Manuel, "The age of humanity has ended. Soon only ruin and corpses remain."

Shepard was a little off beat by Manuel's behavior, the man's speech and body language gave off as unstable and semi insane. "Is he okay?"

"Manuel has a brilliant mind." chimes Warren, "But he's always been a bit…unstable. Genius and madness two sides of the same coin."

"Is it madness to see the future!?" pipes Manuel, "To see the destruction running towards us? To understand there is no escape? No hope? No, I am not mad. I'm the only sane one left!"

"I gave him an extra dose of his medicine after the attack." assured Warren.

"You might want to double up." mumbled Shepard under his breath. "This beacon must be high priced for the entire colony to be one whole soup sandwich. Can you tell us where you took it?"

"We took the beacon to the space port this morning, up the path from here." said Warren.

"We unearthed the heart of evil!" cowls Manuel. "The core of our ending!"

"Did you notice a turian?" asked Kaidan, "He was scouting up ahead."

"I saw him!" howled Manuel, "The prophet. The leader of the enemy. He was here, before the attack!"

"Yeah thanks for the inquiry _Nostradamus _but this turian was with us before the attack." says Shepard.

"I'm sorry Manuel is a bit unsettled." said Warren "We haven't seen your turian; we've been here since the attack."

"Commander I just got word from the rally teams, they've got shuttles underway and are evacuating colonist." says Kaidan checking his Omni-Tool.

"Copy Lieutenant, Dr. Warren, you and the soothsayer need to go to this location, there's an Alliance team that can get you two to safety."

"Yes, thank you Commander." Warren takes Manuel's hand and rush out of the camper. Shepard does a quick weapons check and was ready to go, "Ashley, take us to the spaceport."

The team heads up the way to the space port. Nihlus quickly patches through.

**Nihlus: **_"Shepard I have the beacon on sight at the space port, but there is something else you might want to come see."_

"Roger Nihlus, heading your way."

The team picks up the pace, going through a long trail. The air was hot from fire but so dry. The atmosphere just felt so unnatural to them the further they went, as if something was causing the air to be so thick and humid.

Kaidan was getting restless he quickly talks to Shepard in Bulgarian, not wanting their conversation to be accidently picked up by any leaked radio feeds. "Psst! Toma (Thomas)!"

Shepard turns to them as they keep following Ashley up the trail. "Nyakakvi idei zashto _geth_ tuk? (Any ideas why the geth are here)"

Shepard shrugs, "Az sum se poznae far, kakvo drugo te sa tuk, za." (I'm guessing the beacon. what are they here for)

"Da, no ima neshto drugo za da go." (Yeah but there is something else to it)

Shepard was catching on to what Kaidan meant, "Znam, ima neshto vuv vudukha, koete ne e nared." (I know, there's something in the air that doesn't feel right.)

Kaidan twitched his eyes brows looking down, "Moga da go pochuvstvam v stomakha mi." (I can feel it in my stomach)

The sound of a heavy gunshot stops the marines in their steps followed by the shaking of the ground. Far off the space port was in sight but so was a large ship taking off. It was purple and was sprouting red smoke as lighting licked its hull. "I skoro…(And soon) says Kaidan, "Za da gashtite si." (To be my pants) The marines watches the ship take off into air, horrified. Before it soared off a loud rattling noise blurts from it. Like a tuba playing a flat note over a megaphone.

"_**That sound…it just bears into your skull that you can't get it out. It was unnatural, not real. It'll keep you up at night."**_

Shepard radios to Nihlus, "Nihlus this is Shepard are you near the beacon?"

Nothing responding but static.

"Nihlus this is Shepard do you copy?"

Still static. "Layna!" (shit) cursed Shepard.

"Maybe that ship must of jammed communications." suggested Ashley.

Geth were out on the bottom of the path patrolling the area. The marines quickly kills them off still fast to the spaceport.

They head further down to find a camper locked away near the space port. Colonist may have been hiding there like Warren and Manuel. Shepard quickly taps the door and to his knowledge three frighten colonist come out with their hands up. "Everybody stay calm out there!" says one colonist, "We're coming out, we're not armed!"

"Calm your shit, we're not gonna fire." assured Shepard, gesturing Kaidan and Ashley to lower arms.

"Those things were crawling all around the shed." says the colonist, "They would've found us for sure, we owe you our lives."

"I still can't believe it." says another colonist, "When we saw that ship, I thought it was all over."

"It showed up before the attack." says the previous colonist, "I knew it was trouble the second I saw it, so we made a break for the sheds."

"There are Alliance soldiers up this way, if you hurry you can make it to an evacuation point." says Kaidan.

"Thanks, we will." says the colonist.

"Hey Cole" says another colonist, "We're just a bunch of farmers. These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff."

"Geez Blake you gotta learn when to shut up!" sneers Cole.

Shepard got assertive feeling that these were more than just _farmers_. "What's the stuff, Cole?!"

Cole rolls his eyes and sighs, "Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store our packages in our sheds."

"Smuggling, that's a class five felony. I don't like smugglers Cole."

"We're not hurting anybody. Hell most of the time, I don't know what's even in these packages I just thought that we could use them."

"Show me the merchandise before I get more angry."

The colonist Blake comes out with a crate of weapons. There in the steel crate was a cache of shotguns, A batarian AT-12 Raider, a krogan Claymore, and an M-11 Wraith, similar to the spectre model Nihlus has. "What the hell do colonist want with these?" says Ashley examining the _Raider_. Kaidan claimed the _Claymore_ as Shepard took the _Wraith_.

"Good arms, now tell me whose your contact?" said Shepard still eyeing the shotgun.

"He's not a bad guy." pleas Cole, "I don't want him to get in trouble, besides I'm not a snitch."

"You're not a snitch?" implies Shepard sarcastically. "Okay well since you're not a snitch you can be two other things. As an Alliance Officer I can arrest you for involuntary smuggling of merchandise in Alliance space where you can be a prison queen, or…" Shepard cocks the gun, "You can be stiff in a box filled with holes as a corpse, NOW TELL THE CONTACT'S NAME CAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT!"

Cole quivers with fear, "Powell! His name is Powell!"

Ashley shakes her head giggling, "No honor among thieves."

"That's all I know I swear!"

"Good" Shepard holsters the shotgun, "Alenko, Williams, head to the spaceport. Farmer fuck ups I suggest you smuggle your sorry asses to the evacuation point."

The spaceport was bare. Nothing but the remains of fallen geth were scattered everywhere. All the geth looked to been a perfect kill, Nihlus must have been here. Shepard looks around, trying to see if he could see Nihlus or the beacon. Nothing but dead winds and steel boxes. "Shit!" curses Kaidan, "Shepard, it's Nihlus." Shepard goes over to Kaidan who was crouching over something. There on the ground was Nihlus Kryik. His body was lifeless, his steel turian bird eyes still open. Blood oozing from the back. Shepard slowly moves Nihlus on his side. A huge gaping hole was in the back of the turian's crest head. "Entry point on the back side, no exit wound. Someone shot him from behind execution style." grumbled Shepard, he drops Nihlus's head back to the ground and gets up cursing to himself. "This mission went from weird to totally fucked! Anderson is going to be pissed!"

"Is this the turian?" asked Ashley.

"This _was_ the turian but now it's a problem chief." said Kaidan.

He pounds his helmet with his fist, having an angry breakdown but a movement from behind a crate made him gain his composure quickly and draw his pistol, pointing to whoever that was. Kaidan and Ashley draw their weapons too, aiming. "Don't shoot!" pleas a man coming from the crates, "Don't shoot, I'm one of you! I human!"

"What the hell were you doing back there?" says Shepard holstering his gun. Kaidan and Ashley doing the same. "I was hiding when those things came. I thought I was going to die. I saw what happened to your friend, that other turian shot him!"

"Other turian, the hell are you talking about?"

"There was another turian here, I think his name was Saren. That Nihlus guy looked to have known him. He let his guard down and then Saren shot him."

"Wait there was another turian here?" asked Ashley, trying to get this all through.

"Yes!" nods the man anxiously, "He came just as that mother ship came down. That ship….ugh…it just blew a noise that shooked your skull."

"What is that you do here, did you see a beacon brought here?" said Kaidan.

"The name's Powell. I work the docks, that science team brought the beacon here this morning to be shipped off to the lower levels. That damn beacon, I knew it was trouble the moment I saw it, as soon as it was brought here _BOOM_ That mother ship comes down and kills everybody. If I hadn't been behind those crates already I would've been dead too."

"Wait a minute!" says Ashley, "I thought you said you hid behind the crates during the attack, what were you doing there before?"

Powell gets a little tight lipped but finally came clean, "Alright before my shift I like to catch forty winks before my supervisor sees me."

"So you survived because you're lazy!" snaps Ashley.

"Not only lazy but sneaky too, this is the contact Cole mentioned. The one that's smuggling guns." says Shepard, "And judging by these origins, these looked to have come from the Terminus systems."

"A smuggli- what no! Oh alright yes I was a smuggler but why should you care?! Everyone is dead my friends are gone!" Tears was forming from Powell's eyes, Shepard had no choice but to console the pathetic bastard. "Alright take it easy Powell, look we can say no hard feelings if you give the Alliance brass a full statement on what you saw." Powell wipes his tears away, "Yeah, we can do that."

"Head over to the evacuation point, it's just a few miles from here." said Kaidan,

The team took a tram to other port area. Waiting on them was an army of geth plus what looks like to be charged nuclear bombs.

"FNP charges!" yells Shepard as he tries to disarm one while Kaidan and Ashley give him cover from the ongoing geth. "Somebody really wants to go ninja!" He does a loud laugh as he finishes disarming one but then picked up another charge on his Omni. Geth troopers were crowding in with electric pulses of bullets but Kaidan was able to keep a good barrier around Shepard while the commander continued to disarm another bomb.

The third bomb was a few meters away having only six minutes left. "These fuckers did some sloppy work." says Shepard, "The seismic core module is an easy decoding once you have 3.6 numbers down."

"Sorry" says Ashley shooting down some geth from cover, "Don't speak gibberish!"

The marines fight their way through to the lower deck. There on the low platform was the Prothean beacon being guarded by four geth, plus the last nuclear bomb. "Take out the geth but don't damage the beacon!" commands Shepard as he rushes to bomb. This one was more complicated than the other three. There was only a minute and twelve second left till detonation. Shepard got to work as Kaidan and Ashley took formation behind some tall steel boxes and open fire at the geth. Bullets were flying everywhere as Shepard hasten to get the bomb off line. He switches through a code from his Omni and tries to take the plugs from the wires. Nothing done at all. A bullet zips past him nearly nipping his ear.

"Can you keep em off me!" yells Shepard.

"We're trying!" says Ashley.

The bomb disarming was getting more difficult to the point where Shepard peels off his helmet to get a better look. "If I'm going to die, I'll die comfortably." He continues his work as Kaidan and Ashley keeps the geth off.

Kaidan does a biotic pull then slams a geth to the ground. These geth being full self aware AI's took cover and fired off marine style. Ashley hits one fight in the head "Hell yeah! Right in the flash light!" she boast. A geth fires a rocket from its launcher making Kaidan and Ashley jump down to the ground. The geth heads to cover as the two marines attempt to draw it out. Kaidan throws a grenade as Ashley takes aim with her sniper rifle. The geth jumps out the grenade's range but is then shot down by the sniper rifle.

"That's all the geth commander." says Kaidan as he and Ashley check for injuries. Shepard was still on the bomb while they go and take a gander of the beacon. "Whoa!" says Kaidan, "This thing is thousands of years old?!"

"I never saw it activated before!" said Ashley taking a closer look at it. Kaidan patches to the Normandy for the pickup and Ashley slowly moves closer to the beacon. It was a spectacle alright, the beacon stood ten feet tall with a green electric hue pulsing through it. Ashley peers at the beacon feeling drawn in, the beacon does a pulse of brighter green and suddenly Ashley's feet picks into the current and she was now literally being _drawn _in. She tries to stagger away and call for help, but the wave was to strong.

Shepard finishes the disarming the bomb and with a satisfied smile he dust his hands off, "While you two were playing cowboy with the flashlights, your commander here just disarmed a nuke with only ten seconds to spare- ASHLEY!" Shepard hops to his feet, gaining Kaidan's attention from the radio call. Kaidan turned over to see Ashley being virtually picked up and tries to rush in to help. Before Kaidan could do anything Shepard already leaped high in the air like a track star and grabbed Ashley tossing her from the current and onto the ground. Ashley was free from the beacon's grasp but Shepard was now caught high into the current. He suddenly feels the wave of beacon searing in his brain. "Shepard!" cries Ashley as tries to reach for him but Kaidan pulls her back, "No don't touch him, it's to dangerous."

"_**It was like a wave of electricity."**_

Images of blood and fire flashes before Shepard's eyes.

"_**It ran through my brain that hit stung."**_

The picture of people melting, they looked alien.

"_**I hear their screams, I could smell the death."**_

The sight of wires burning in flesh, a picture of machines all wrecking havoc and mayhem.

"_**That sound that loud blurting sound echoed in my ears and I was the only one that could hear them. I could hear those things speaking."**_

Shepard's eyes dialated, a stream of blood came down one of his nostrils. The images continued.

"_**Whispering, everything went black and all I could hear was whispering, in a language I couldn't understand."**_

The beacon implodes throwing Shepard back. Before he falls to the ground a small fragment of the beacon flies to his face, scratching his right eye, the piece fall right into his retna. He crashes down hard, the blast sending him unconscious. White foam fills from his mouth as Ashley takes hold of his head, trying to see if he was responding. "Shepard! Shepard say something!"

Kaidan radios in "Normandy this is ground team we have an officer down! I repeat: OFFICER DOWN!"

All Shepard could hear was a high pitch beep then silence as he looked Ashley's face but suddenly everything turns white.

"_**That beacon change the way I thought forever. I can never see anything the same anymore. No not since that beacon, not since Eden Prime. (Stops Recording)"**_

**A/N:** Notice my Hurt Locker reference tee hee! Well thank you to all my followers hope your enjoying it. Quick note there's a reason why I mention that fragment falling into Shepard's right eye, you know next chapter. Tell me what you think, constructive criticisms are welcome and **THX 4 READING!**


	10. Chapter 10: Political Cesspool

"_**(Starts Recording) My head felt heavy after Eden Prime. All this tragedy that happened. Everything was out of control but little did I know, it was only the beginning."**_

The loudness of whispers echoes around him as Shepard stands in the fire. Flames brushed everywhere as he looks around but sees no one, only hearing the sound of people talking, the sound of children laughing, the sound of an argument. All circle him in the flames. But standing in front of him was his father smiling. Something was off about him. He looked dishelved, his face was covered in blood and dirt and he was wearing his old Alliance combat pilot suit but it looked burned and with holes in it. His father stood there smiling at him. _"Dad, what are you doing here?"_ called Shepard.

His father kept smiling, _"Tral zuh kah! Me ghrul zong dang! Zug! Zug!"_

The language was foreign, almost alien. _"What did you say?"_

"_Tzik! Grahs vahul!"_

Shepard still couldn't understand what his father was trying to say, _"Dad talk to me! What do you want!?"_

His father's friendly face suddenly morph to an angry fearful scowl, _"THE CYCLE MUST NOT CONTINUE!"_

**-Normandy**

"Dr. Chakwas!" calls Ashley, "Dr. Chakwas I think he's waking up!"

Shepard's eyes flinch as he slowly rises from the medical bed. He was shirtless and had bandages applied all over his chest and on the side of his abs. A band-aid was on his cheek from a cut and his right eye had a white patch over it. "Easy Thomas." says Chakwas scanning his body with her Omni-Tool. "You're still healing."

"Ugh" groaned Shepard rubbing the temples of his head.

Chakwas fills out a report. "How are you feeling?"

The man groans some more, "Hung over but without the fun memories and mystery bruises. How long was I out?"

"Three days, when that beacon exploded it knocked you out cold."

"It was my fault!" chimes Ashley, "I must have triggered a security lock or something."

"You had no way of knowing chief. I'm just happy to see you in one piece." assure Shepard in his warming friendly tone. Ashley was thankful Shepard didn't feel any sort of animosity towards her.

"Chief Williams and Lieutenant Alenko had to carried you on board." said Chakwas.

Shepard gets to his feet and stretches out his back, "Much obliged Chief, I'll buy you and Alenko a beer next leave."

"Thank you sir." says Ashley in a short giggle.

Shepard feels the patch over his eye and quickly peels it off. "What was this for?"

"Your right eye had some internal damage, the cornea had went black and showed some cases of blindness. Can you see from that eye?"

"Yes I can see just fine." Shepard puts his hand over his left eye to look out his right as he looks from his right eye a symbol quickly flashes. He quickly takes his hand down frighten a little. An astound look goes upon Chakwas's face as she notices something. "Strange" she takes a small flash light out and shines it on Shepard's eyes. "If you haven't developed any signs of blindness then this surely means you have some sort of heterochromia, an odd discoloration in the right iris."

Chakwas shows Shepard a mirror and to his shock Shepard sees the same thing. His left eye was his original ocean green but his right eye was a strange 'steely' blue. Except that this blue looked mechanical, an artificial type of way. Symbols and mechanical lines decorated his iris as it had a sort of glow to it. Ashley takes a look, "Wow it's almost like you got that installed. Can you see better in that eye?"

Shepard closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose, as he opens it an alien symbol does a quick flash in front of his eyes again, "I don't know but I see something."

"When you were sleep I noticed frequent eye movement and odd mumbling, most signs of dreaming." says Chakwas scanning Shepard with her Omni again.

"I was mumbling?"

"Yeah" says Ashley, "You saying words but they didn't sound like actual words. Like you were speaking in another language."

"You were sounding to have a very erratic dream." said Chakwas.

"There was something about this dream…." The sounds of screams and chaos echo in Shepard's ears. He goes to Chakwas's desk and grabs a pencil and notepad. Ashley and Chakwas watch as Shepard draws a detailed picture of fire with strange aliens and buildings beings burning. Flashes of symbols blink in Shepard's head as he jots down the symbols on the upper left side of the picture he was drawing. Chakwas was amazed by Shepard's artistic technique for the picture became a full portrait in a matter of seconds.

"Death, destruction, suffering, that's what I saw in this dream but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a warning." said Shepard finishing the portrait.

Chakwas winds in her report on her Omni, "Physically your fine but the strange brain activity from abnormal beta waves still needs to be monitored. I'll add this intense dreaming action to my report…Oh Captain Anderson!"

Anderson walks in concerned, "How's our XO holding up?"

"All readings look normal, I say the Commander is going to be fine." says Chakwas.

"Glad to hear it." said Anderson, "Shepard, I need to speak to you in…private."

"Aye aye Captain." salutes Ashley, "I'll be in the mess if you need me."

Ashley leaves the Med Bay and Chakwas heads to her office in the back, leaving Anderson and Shepard some space to talk. Shepard leans back on the med bed folding his arms. Anderson could tell by Shepard's face and posture that he was not in a real good mood.

"That beacon hit you hard Tom, how are you really feeling?"

"You want my honest opinion sir?"

Anderson smiles and gives a nod, wanting to hear what was really on the Commander's mind. Shepard exhales a deep breath feeling angry but composed, "Brass dropped the fucking ball. Jenkins: KIA, Geth all over the damn colony, Nihlus gets skull blasted and the beacon imploded leaving nothing but nightmares and whispers fried in my brain. Eden Prime was a pure kick in my nut sack." He closes his eyes and shakes his head with sorrow, "Mission Failure sir."

Anderson tries to console him, "Not much people could've done what you've done. You're lucky to get out alive."

"I was lucky on Akuze, this was different."

Anderson agreed this was possibly the most drastic mission ever and the reports will come out bad. "I won't lie to you Shepard, with Nihlus dead and the beacon destroyed the Council will want answers."

"What are we going to say?" says Shepard dawning into a mocking tone, "_Hey sorry the beacon was destroyed and Nihlus getting his brains blown, but hey, at least you have your health."_ He lays back in the bed groaning some more, covering his eyes still feeling the stress.

"This is bigger Shepard." sterned Anderson, "Saren, that other turian."

Shepard raises his hands off his eyes but still lays in the bed, "Oh yeah, the one that shot Nihlus." He puts his hands back over his eyes and yawns, "I think he was the leader of some kind."

"I'm serious Thomas!" attests Anderson, "Saren is a spectre one of the best. And now he's working with the Geth. The attack on Eden Prime means he's gone rouge."

This caused Shepard to sit up looking concerned, "Why would a _Council_ agent go rouge on a _Council _mission?"

"I don't know, but a rouge spectre means trouble. Saren's dangerous and he hates humans."

"Pfft!" Shepard rolls his eyes, "Let me guess he's butt hurt about the war. I see it all the time with human and turian relations."

"He thinks that we are blight on galactic purity, thinking that we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way but mostly don't do anything."

"So what he gets himself an army of robots to prolong his anti-human views?"

Anderson shakes his head exhaling heavy a bit in a deep thought, "I don't know much but I do know it has something to do with that damn beacon." He then comes to a quick thought, "You were there when that beacon exploded, did you see anything, any clue on what Saren might be after?"

"Only this" Shepard shows Anderson the picture he drew. Anderson studies the detailed picture of fire and death, "It was like I was living in hell." says Shepard, "I saw…aliens reaching for me for help. Symbols, words, it was like a vision…my eye may have something to do with it." Anderson peers close to Shepard's right eye. At first he thought it was blindness, that Shepard had damaged it in a fight but then realize that it looked mechanical almost artificial. "We're going to have to put this in the Council report." says Anderson getting a deeper look.

"They're not going to believe it, I bet you. Talking to politicians is a waste of time."

"We don't know what was in that beacon, lost technology or a blue print of a weapon of mass destruction. All I do know is whatever it is can't be good if Saren gets his hands on it." Anderson begins to pace the floor, "I know Saren, I know his reputation, his beliefs, his politics, this attack was an act of war. He has an army of geth at his command and the secrets of the beacon. And he won't stop until humanity is wiped from the galaxy."

Shepard pounds his chest feeling hyped, "Then let's go to war!" he growled his marine bravado kicking in.

"It's not that easy, he's a spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

Shepard does a huff, "Convincing the politicians will be harder than a fox hole fight with a krogan. I'm a soldier Captain; I was trained to fight, not to talk to political jack asses."

"You were on Eden Prime first hand, if we can prove the Council that Saren's gone rogue the Council will revoke his status." Anderson begins to leave the Med bay, "I'll contact the ambassador to see if he could set up a meeting. As for you, scrub your face and put on a clean shirt. Joker will be docking into the Citadel soon."

**-Citadel, Presidium**

Ashley gazes out to the crystal clear lake at the bottom from the balcony. Kaidan stood next to her looking out too. Although it was a marvelous spectacle, Ashley preferred being around political acolytes of her own kind. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable being around other species and possibly wouldn't appreciate it that much like how Kaidan was.

The station was huge; aliens of all species across the galaxy come here to this part of the Citadel to represent their species on political matters. Beings would do their best to present themselves in an eloquent manner among other species especially when they are addressing the Council. Something that the human representative, Donnell Udina was having issues in.

"This is an outrage!" barks Udina. He stands in front of a holo comm. speaking with all three Councilors. Some beings would see it as a privilege to gain such a private audience, but to Udina it still wasn't good enough. Both Anderson and Shepard stood behind him, Anderson shaking his head on how inpruding Udina was coming off, Shepard chuckling under his breath on how much of an ass Udina was making himself. "The Council would step in if the geth attacked a human colony!"

"_The turians don't found colonies near the borders of the Terminus systems, Ambassador." _implied the Salarian Councilor, Velern.

"_Humanity is well aware of the risk when you went into the Traverse." _signifies the Asari Councilor, Tevos.

"What about Saren!" continues Udina, "You just can't ignore a rouge spectre, I demand action!"

"_You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador!" _snides the Turian Councilor, Sparatus.

"_Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before."_ says Tevos.

The comm. link fades away, leaving Udina grumbling and cursing under his breath. He boils down his frustration, trying not to have a loud profanity outburst. "Captain Anderson." he mutters coolly, "I see you brought half your crew with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you have any questions." says Anderson.

Udina does a flinch on his nostril, not really showing any care of Ashley or Kaidan's presence but definitely not being fond of Shepard being able to be present at the Council hearing. Shepard is known for being a loose cannon and also having a _loose _mouth. "I have the mission reports, I assume they're accurate?" he says in his poncy snobbish tone.

"They are as accurate as your hair line receding Ambassador." says Shepard mockingly but nonchalant, feeling a bit accomplish with the little jab at Udina. Udina gave him a glinting glare but Anderson intervenes before a blow out happens. "I see you've convinced the Council to give us an audience."

Udina folds his arms still feeling gruff, "They were not happy about it. Saren's their tops agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

Shepard snorts and rolls his eyes, "Top agent or not, he's an asshole and a threat to every human in the galaxy. And if the Council is any _civil_ as they claim to be they'll listen."

"Settle down Commander!" sterns Udina, "You've already done more than enough to jeopardize you candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove that you can get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ends up dead and the beacon is destroyed!"

"That's Saren's fault not his!" protest Anderson.

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." implies Udina.

Shepard was still unmoved by Udina's inquiry, he wasn't going the politics bother him. He was ready to fight and didn't care what Udina or the Council had to say.

"Come with me Anderson, we have to go over a few things before the hearing." says Udina, "Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

Ashley shakes her head with a snide as Udina left with Anderson, "And that's why I hate politicians."

"Hmph!" says Kaidan, "You think this guy has never had a good day."

"We'll catch up with Captain Anderson and Ambassador _tightass_ later. Right now we have some marine stuff to take care of." said Shepard.

**-The Presidium Lounge **

"Here you go marines, three Ernile lagers." says the turian waitress. She places Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley a cold bottle. Shepard gives the server a nod of thanks as the women leaves. Kaidan gulps down the drink. "Ah, refreshing Salarian brew." He takes another gulp, "Kind of a strong aftertaste though."

"I have to say, this place feels weird." said Ashley taking a sip timidly.

"Why is that Williams." says Shepard leaning back in his chair taking a drink.

"I mean, look at us, on a station surrounded by aliens drinking alien beer. I never thought I'd be spending shore leave here."

"Technically we're not on leave, we're here on political reasons." said Kaidan, "Got that hearing with the Council."

"What's so political about a geth invasion?" said Shepard, "We're soldiers, we join to fight, not play fancy with the stuff shirts. Politics don't do you no good, all it is, is just constant bickering about a problem and politicians won't do you no good for they like to bicker until the problem solves itself."

"Yeah but let's face it taking instant military action shouldn't be a first priority all the time. Look at this place; do you think the Council would want to start a war all of a sudden? People here want peace." said Kaidan.

"_Si vis pacem para bellum_, If you want peace, prepare for war." said Shepard

"Nice" said Ashley, "Who's that?"

"Vegetius, from De Re Militari."

"Since when did you learn to parlay Latin?" chuckled Kaidan.

"My grandfather, my mother's father was an archeologist. He had some books on ancient military figures. When he died he left me some of his old stuff in his will. Ancient Greek and Thracian spearhead, papers of original Egyptian hieroglyphics, Rune stones. He even left me these old smooth stones found at the Prothean ruins on Mars."

"Your grandfather was part of the Mars dig? Wow!" says Ashley.

"It was his first outer space exploration, he worked right at the research station leading the team of scientist. But he left all of sudden said that he had discovered something extraordinary and they fired him for it."

"Why would they fire him if he was just doing his job?" asked Kaidan.

Shepard shrugged, "He never talked about it, he never like too. He just said that the galaxy is filled with secrets and sometimes you find something you don't want to see. But let's not delve into that, I'm thinking about getting that old Roman Mantra tatted somewhere."

"What's with it with you and ink Shepard?" laughed Kaidan.

Executor Pallin walks from the Tower office with a C-Sec officer rushing behind him. The officer pleads to the chief begging for time and social amnesty. Pallin ignores, he just turned in the evidence that may or may not convict Saren Arterius of turning traitor and going rouge. The officer stops him in the middle of the Tower courtyard for more talk. "Saren is hiding something, Give me more time!" pleads the officer, "Stall them!"

"Stall the Council?!" huffs the executor, "Don't be ridiculous. Your investigation is over Garrus." Pallin turns and leaves with a spat, leaving Garrus to kick the floor. He turns and sees three human soldiers coming out of the elevator gawking on how eloquent the Tower was design. _Hmmm, humans, must be their first time here….wait a minute, that one is Shepard._

"Wow!" gawks Ashley as she looks up at the ceiling. "This place is huge." Shepard peers around at the amazing architecture of the Citadel Tower. This is where all of the galaxy's most prominent politicians come to meet. This is also the place the Citadel Council assembles to convey hearings. "Check out the fountain." says Kaidan pointing to huge decorative water fountain in the middle of the great hall. "Nice, I wonder if they give out complementary mints." said Shepard jokingly but he was serious on how beautiful the Tower was.

A turian C-Sec officer suddenly approaches them. The marines get on the defensive. "Here comes the welcoming party." grumbles Shepard, "I'm sorry officer but we were given clearance to get in."

"I'm not here for those reasons." said the officer; he then extends his hand out for Shepard to shake. "Commander Shepard" said the officer, "Garrus Vakarin, Citadel Security. I was the officer in charge of the investigation into Saren."

"Good to meet you." said Shepard shaking Garrus's hand, "How'd it go?"

Garrus sighs and shakes his head solemnly, "I can't give you false hope Commander, I was knee deep with a contact about to crack the first shell of the case until Executor Pallin came in and took all my reports to present to the Council."

"Found any evidence?" asked Kaidan.

"Some but nothing hard enough to convince the Council, if I had more time to finish my investigation then it would be just enough for the Council to gain more concern in the matter. I'm afraid the rest is up to you, give your reports on Eden Prime and maybe the Council will lean on you."

An asari assistant comes up to the marines, "Commander Shepard, the Council is ready for the hearing to proceed."

"Good luck Shepard." said Garrus leaving the Tower, "Maybe they'll listen to you."

"_**The Council, the head honchos of the galactic strong hold. These are the ones that say what's what in Citadel space and if you don't like it then you end up like the krogan, sterilized with seasonal nuclear winters on your planet. Or batarians, living in crap holes deep in the Terminus systems. They are like a space alien political La Cosa Nostra. They may look squeaky clean and proper but they all are dark and shady in the brightness of stars. Why do you think they created the SPECTRES? Let's start with the Asari Councilor, Tevos. Her people were the first to discover the Citadel so having a political grasp in the entire galaxy is quite noticeable. But let me tell you something about Tevos, she puts the welfare of her people first as always and plays a great compromiser. But she is one cold ass bitch, us humans has given her the epithet "the Blue Machiavelli" meaning she is more feared than loved. Tevos would grab you by your nuts if she wanted to. Making her the best politician in the political sees pool. Next is the Salarian Councilor, Velern. A real fidgety type even for a salarian. His way in winning a war is to avoid it all together. His people are known for being "sneaky" sterilizing the krogan, finding the rachni but tried to cover it up. Espionage is their hand in the table of warfare. But Velern, he's like a strict dad that doesn't want you to be in the school play but become a lawyer…carpe diem. (laughs) No nonsense kind of guy that wants something out of you but doesn't give you any in return. But my favorite is the smug ass Sparatus, the Turian Councilor. Always mister skeptic but if he sees you on the winning side he would be the first to ride your dick. His people are easy to maneuver. They know when to bullshit and when not to. But Sparatus just likes to bullshit. Even other turians see him as a stuff shirt with his head up his ass. But all that said having the turians on your side is a sure look up on things. But due to the bitterness of the First Contact War, humans aren't considered high regard in most turians. Sparatus one of them." **_

"The geth attack is a matter of concern. But there is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved." convenes Tevos. Udina, Anderson, Shepard, stand in front of the Council, Kaidan and Ashley on the higher balcony with other diplomats as the hearing continues. Saren, who couldn't attend the hearing in person, presents himself via holo comm. look tall and smug as ever. "The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." implied Sparatus.

"An eye witness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood." said Udina.

"We read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof." said Velern.

"What's so un compelling about being traumatized?" muttered Kaidan to Ashley, "He witnessed a murder, how was he supposed to be, relaxed?"

**Saren:**_ "I resent these accusations! Nihlus was a fellow spectre and a friend."_

"That just let you catch him off guard!" barked Anderson.

**Saren: **_"Captain Anderson, you always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be your protégé Commander Shepard, the one who let the beacon get destroyed."_

"Eden Prime was top secret, how the hell did you know that beacon was destroyed? You had to be there." said Shepard starting to get angry.

**Saren:**_ "With Nihlus gone his files passed to me. I read the Eden Prime report, I was unimpressed. But can you expect from a human?"_

"You can expect my human foot going up your ass!" yelled Shepard.

**Saren: **_"Your species need to learn its place Shepard! You're not ready to join the Council; you're not even ready to join the spectres!" _

"He has not right to say that!" barked Udina, "That is not his decision!"

"Shepard's admission into the spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." intervene Tevos trying to keep the tension low.

**Saren: **_"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time Councilor, and mine."_

"Councilors please listen." pleads Shepard, "Saren is hiding behind his position as a spectre. You need to open your eyes!"

"What we need is evidence." implied Velern, "So far we have seen nothing."

"There is still one outstanding issue." said Anderson, "Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon."

**Saren: **_"Are we allowing dreams as evidence now? How can I defend my evidence with this kind of testimony?"_

"It's not a dream!" said Shepard, "Councilors if you can look at the drawings we've sent you, you can solely tell that this is a vision. Even physically I've been infected by the beacon. Look at my eye!" Shepard points to his right 'steely' blue eye trying to see if that would convince the Councilors but it did not.

"We've seen the drawings you put in your report and it seems to be nothing but a disturbing nightmare." said Velern.

"Your right eye doesn't provide possible evidence either. For in your report it stated that the damage to the cornea had happen after the beacon exploded. It's just permanent residue in your eye from fragment discharges." said Tevos.

**Saren:**_ "Just a mere clumsily mistake."_

"Our judgment should be based on facts and evidence not wild imaginings and reckless speculation." said Sparatus.

"Do you have anything else to add Commander Shepard?" asked Velern.

"Not going waste any more of my breath." grumbled Shepard, crossing his arms.

The Councilors looked to each other for a final word and Tevos finally preached the verdict:

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

**Saren:**_ "I'm glad to see justice served."_

Before Saren signed out, Shepard gave him a smiling sneer flipping the bird.

"This meeting is adjourned."

-**Udina's Office**

"Having you at that hearing was a mistake Captain. You have too much history with Saren, the Council was basically questioning our motives." said Udina pacing his office. He was more frustrated than ever.

"I know Saren." said Anderson, "He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the human race. Every colony is at risk. Every world we can control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

"Then what do we do?" said Shepard coming in with Kaidan and Ashley, "Fill out a form and put it in the _suggestion box_ and let the politicians sit around and do nothing or do we finally get dirty?"

"As a spectre, he's virtually untouchable." said Udina pondering for a moment, "We need to find some way to expose him."

"What about Garrus Vakarin, the C-Sec officer in charge of the investigation." suggested Kaidan.

"That's right!" says Ashley, "He said he needed more time to finish. He looked liked to had been on to something."

"Then we need to talk to him." said Shepard, "Do we know anyone in C-Sec?"

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can track Garrus down. Harkin is his name." said Udina.

"Forget it!" snapped Anderson, "He was suspended last month, drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

"You won't have to." said Udina, "The Council will be using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle it."

"Hey don't you cut the Captain out of this investigation!" protest Shepard.

"The Ambassador is right, I need to step aside." said Anderson.

"I'll need to take care of some business so Anderson you to stay behind."

"So where's this Harkin guy at?" asked Shepard

"Probably getting drunk at Chora's Den." sneered Anderson, "A dingy little club in the lower

Wards. Stay weary, Harkin is unreliable. Another reason why I don't trust that sorry bastard."

"Guess we're going man hunting." said Ashley.

"Good." said Kaidan, "I like to see the other colorful sides of the Citadel."

"_**When you have to get dirty you need to go to where all the mud is. The thing is, even though the place was filled with crooked politicians, the Presidium was way to clean. (Stop Recording)"**_


	11. Chapter 11: With Friends Like These

**A/N:** Music Time! To some of my returning readers (I know who you are and thank you) you may know I had used a song to describe the atmosphere in the bar, "**Getting me down by" Blawan.** I don't know but the music on the game in Chora's Den almost sounds like it. The songs I was thinking about was "**Do you think about me" by 50 cent.** In thefirst scene with Fist in his office/living area. And "**Stamina"** **by Vitallic **in the fight scene in Chora's Den. And then **"Rock Wit U" By Janet Jackson** comes in the scene with Fist again.

"_**(Start Recording) The Wards? That's where the real action is, all that stuff up in the Presidium with the politicians and diplomats is just one fancy puppet show. Remember what I said about getting dirty? Where this is where the mud is."**_

The trio had to dress down from their usual Alliance regs into some more civilian style clothes in order to not draw attention, they had to search for C-Sec officer Garrus Vakarin and was told to first look in the Wards. Kaidan was dressed in jeans, red shirt, brown outdoorsmen boots and a dark brown leather bomber jacket. Ashley slim jeans with a white deep v shirt and black sandals, having her hair down. Shepard a simple black track suit with white a white undershirt and sneakers. The lower Wards was a criminal's playground. And since they had just accused Saren of treason, there was no doubt in mind Saren was going to be on to them or maybe just send someone after them.

**-Lower Wards, Zera District**

The bass of the music was booming from the club as the three step out from their cab. "Anderson said that the club is a real criminal hotbed run by a guy name _Fist_. All the scum of the station is there." said Shepard. As they walk close they notice two armed turians coming out of the club coming in their path

"Let's just keep it calm." whispered Kaidan, "We don't want to rouse any trouble." The turians starts eyeing the humans. Shepard looked at the rifles they were carrying, class five _Avengers, _these guys weren't regular thugs, these looked too been hired guns. _Maybe Saren?_ Shepard thought.

"Whats your business?" says one of the turians.

"None of yours." sneered Shepard.

"It is with that tone!" hissed the other turians.

"Hey, look pal we ain't trying to cause any trouble." said Kaidan passively.

"Tell that to your weird eyed friend." says the previous turian.

The other turian eyes Ashley with a sly smirk, "What's your business here baby, you heading to work?"

A tense of anger rose in Ashley's throat, "Excuse me!" she growled. Shepard quickly tapped her on the back, giving her the idea that that could be a great cover. "Uh…yeah." says Ashley, "I'm doing the evening shift."

"Who are these two bozos with ya?"

"Friends if it's to your concern. Now are you going to let us by or do I have explain to Fist why two jackasses held me up in traffic?"

One turian looks at the other as the other shrugs. They step to the side to let the three pass.

Chora's Den was a high end gentlemen's club. A wide variety of liquor and exotic pole dancers were the commodity of the bar. As the doors open to the club the loud booming music blast as the room was filled with bright strobe lights and half naked women. The smell of sweat and alcohol filled the air as the loud _House_ music draws out the atmosphere.

"_I know anybody's gonna be lonely!" _

"_Without the reason they got someone to care for!" _

"_Maybe all you need's a shoulder to cry on!"_

"_If that's the fact than I'll be more than you ever could dream of"_

"Wonderful" says Ashley sarcastically, "Light years away from Earth and we come to a bar where a bunch of sweaty men watch naked women prance around."

"You have to say, this place has an amazing….view." said Kaidan.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Lieutenant." snaps Ashley.

Shepard surveys the crowd. Patrons (mostly men of all species) gather around showing their credit chits to exotic dancers. The dancers and bartenders was made up of asari and human females. And prance around in short skimpy outfits. It was a place his mother would hate to see him in. "Any idea where the hell this guy is?" asked Kaidan.

"Anderson didn't give us the proper description." said Ashley.

Shepard thinks up an idea and decides to do the sensible thing, ask around. "Wait here" he says as brushes through the crowd of people nearly bumping into a waitress carrying a platter of drinks. He comes to the carrousel style bar and flags for the bartender. "Excuse me! Gorgeous!" he calls. The bartender comes to him, she was a young human dressed in pink lingerie with glittered white fairy wings and white high heels, there was even glitter in her short brown hair and light make up, a very unwholesome costume to wear in public. "What can I get ya dear?" she says in pouty innocent voice, an act she must put on for tips.

Shepard gives her a charming smile, "Not in the mood for a drink, just looking for someone, a friend of mine."

"A lot of people come through here baby. Who are you looking for in particular?"

"A guy named Harkin, it's said he's a regular here."

"Yeah I know of him, he's at his usual table on the upper level, just up there." the bartender points to the balcony of the second level of the club. There Shepard could see a middle aged balding man dressed in C-Sec clothing sitting at a table. A dashing grin grows across his face as Shepard dawns his chit and gives the bartender twenty credits. "Thanks gorgeous."

Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley head up to the more posh, VIP part of the club. There tables holding private dances goes on. They were stopped at the top of the stairs where two krogan were seen arguing. "Fist wants you gone Wrex! He said if you come back here you're dead!" says one Krogan.

"Well you can tell Fist this, I WILL kill him." says the other krogan.

"Look we ain't trying to cause a scene! Beat it before C-Sec arrives, they've already been called!"

"The big bad gangster gives death threats but calls C-Sec?" the other krogan burst out laughing, "How pathetic, now I know why his ass needs his head blown."

"Beat it Wrex!" growls the previous krogan.

The krogan named Wrex does a menacing smirk, "Tell your boss I'm coming back with a bigger gun." Wrex slowly walks away pushing his way past three humans in his path, "Out of the way humans I have no quarrel with you!"

"The hell's his problem?" said Kaidan.

"Don't bother, nothing for us to get involved with." said Ashley.

They come to the krogan bouncer who was standing guard. "No women unless they're dancers." he says in his deep grunty krogan voice gesturing to Ashley, "Private parties only." Ashley grabs Shepard's arm flirtatiously and leans on him, "I am their party." she says in a low husky tone.

The krogan eyes her; she didn't seem dressed for the part but her body seemed reasonable, possibly more toner than the other dancers. "Hmph" he grunts but he steps aside, letting them in.

Harkin sits at the table eyeing a curvy asari as she moves so fluidly in deep eye contact with him. The asari slowly bends down to her knees lowering herself to Harkin's frosty cherry limeade margarita and licks up the cherry from the frozen drink, doing a quick flinch in her mouth. She then sticks her tongue showing Harkin nothing but the stem of the cherry, looped twice. A warmness and tightness grow betweens Harkin's legs as he watches the dancer continues to move graciously a top the table. "What grown man drinks a frosty?" says a voice. Harkin turns to his right to see a man in a tracksuit standing there with his arms crossed, there were two other people standing behind him. "Me" says Harkin, "Now kindly fuck off!"

"Me and you need to talk." says Shepard.

"Hey, asshole!" says the dancer, "I'm on the fucking clock here."

Shepard smiles at her and stares her down with demeaning eyes, "Then take a fucking break." The dancer didn't want to cause a fuss for she could tell by how the human present himself he wasn't to be messed with so she duality steps off the table and walks off.

Harking throws his hands up hysterically, "I paid three hundred credits for that session! You just cost me a full fifteen minutes."

"Three hundred creds for fifteen minutes? Pfft! _Pathetichen!_ (Pathetic)" says Kaidan.

Shepard takes a seat in front of Harkin who was still glaring at him, "The fuck is wrong with your eye?" grumbles Harkin, seeing Shepard's right 'steely' blue eye.

Shepard sticks to the subject, ignoring the question, "I'm looking for a turian, Vakarin's the name."

"Vakarin?" says Harkin. Shepard nods.

Harkin begins to laugh out loud, "Vakarin? Garrus fucking Vakarin? You must be Anderson's crew. Going after Saren I bet." He continues to laugh, nearing to humorous tears.

The trio was amazed on how well informed the sleazy pathetic excuse of a cop was. "Oh man." says Harking wiping a tear away, "Ahab still obsessed with the White Whale. I bet Anderson never told you about his secret." Shepard was getting curious, "What secret? Stop screwing with me."

"I ain't screwing ya. Anderson never told you that he was once a spectre? First human to be given that honor but he fucked it up. Saying that Saren was the one who screwed him, everyone kept it under the rug though."

Shepard was surprised by the news, knowing he had to confront Anderson later about this but now had to still keep on track on Garrus's whereabouts. "What the hell does this has to do with Garrus?"

"Garrus hates Saren just as much as Anderson, for the past week he's been on some big crusade to bust the fucker. Back at the station we all knew it was hopeless for him. A cop trying to bust a top Council agent? Everything Saren touches turns confidential. But you can't tell that stubborn bird anything."

"So where is he?"

A sly smirk shows and Harkin leans back in his seat, "Well it's against regulation to present any C-sec matters to civilians. Especially whereabouts of officers on certain cases."

"Do we look like civilians?" said Kaidan.

"No but, you could make it worth my while."

"How about you tell us where Garrus is and I won't break your jaw." snarls Ashley.

Harkin does an aberrant look and grins, "Oh you can touch me baby." he says with a wink.

Ashley was on the verge of doing a hard kick in Harkin's throat but it seemed he would like it so she bottled downs her rage. "Here" says Shepard dawning his chit on his Omni, transferring three hundred and fifty credits to Harkin's Omni. "Much a oblige soldier." says Harkin, "You can find Garrus out in the upper wards. Last I heard he was checking with a contact of his, the clinic doctor, Dr. Michel."

"Thanks asshole." says Shepard leaving the table heading out of the club with Ashley and Kaidan. Harkin grumbles to himself as he waves them off.

"Glad to be finally out of there." says Ashley as they walk out of the bar. "I don't know if I need to shower from the residue of the sleazy women or the sleazy men."

"I'm sure I need a serious decontamination from that asshole Harkin." said Kaidan.

**-Upper Wards Medical Clinic**

Dr. Michel draped with fear, stands with a muscular arm wrapped around her neck and the barrel of a pistol right at her face. Armed thugs stand around her dishelmed office. Tables, papers and other assortments were scattered around by the look of a scuffle. Michel was bleeding from her nose and she had some bruising on her left cheek. The thug pointing a gun at her glares at her evil eyes. "I know you told that fucking cop about that quarian bitch! Did ya?!" he growls.

"I didn't!" pleads Michel, "I told Garrus nothing, I swear!" Tears were falling as the feeling of death comes near here. The thug presses the gun on her forehead as she cries loudly. "We're wasting our time, the boss wants us back at the club immediately." says another thug, "Put a bullet in her and let's get out of here." Before the thug could pull the trigger, the drop of a flash bag falls from the ceiling air duct and a great white flash beams.

Kaidan, Shepard and Ashley walk through the Ward plaza, passing by all the crowds. They go to a more desolate area of the wards when the sound of gun fire startles them. "There!" says Kaidan, "I can hear it coming from the clinic." The three race down the way, Shepard hoping they weren't going to find Garrus dead on the floor. They come to the small clinic office and open the door. Shepard walks through the door way and sees four dead people on the ground, the clinical doctor being held hostage as an armed man holds her at gun point. The gunman sees Shepard in the door way and fires, Shepard quickly dodging the gunfire. As he and Kaidan and Ashley get to cover. Garrus comes from a nearby hiding spot and takes aim at the gunman's head. "None of this had to happen!" says the gunman feeling a scared at the sight of his dead henchmen, "If that fucking bird hadn't mind his own business than Fist wouldn't have to-

_POW!_

A bullet goes right through his temple and exists out the other side. The gunman falls to the floor and Garrus checks his _M-3 Predator_ pistol. "Good timing Shepard, gave me a clear shot." Shepard gets from his cover angrily. "You used me as bullet bait!? What the hell you could've hit the hostage!"

Garrus sighs, understanding how angry Shepard may be. "Look I didn't mean…I wasn't….Dr. Michel are you okay?" Ashley quickly helps Michel to her feet, Kaidan taking a look at her bruises. "She's got a few scratches but she's still a little shock from all the bullets and blood." says Kaidan, wiping some blood from her face with a napkin. Michel takes a gasp of air to relax herself; her hands were still shaking from the entire trauma. "Here" Ashley hands Michel a small paper cup of water. "Thank you" says Michel taking a sip, her hand still shaking. "Those were Fist's men, I was surely about to be killed if you all hadn't shown up. You have my gratitude."

"Do you know why those thugs were after you doctor?" says Garrus.

"They were asking if I told you anything. Something about a quarian."

"A quarian?" said Shepard.

"Yes" nods Michel, "This morning a quarian girl showed up here shot in the arm. The poor girl seemed to be on the run when she came in. Saying she had the feeling of being watched. She asked if I could put her up in contact with the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker…" says Shepard, "Isn't that some shady information broker who nobody knows but for some reason the guy has his nose in everyone's business."

"The very one." said Garrus, "C-Sec analyst teams had been running investigations on known Broker agents."

"Fist happens to be one of them." said Michel, "The girl said she was willing to trade information for a place to lay low."

"She must have had some pretty deep stuff to be asking the Broker for an exchange." said Ashley.

"Any idea what she had found?" asked Shepard.

Michel ponders a bit, trying to rethink on what the scared quarian girl had been talking about. "I remember…it had something to do with…..Geth! It had something to do with the Geth. Saying something about a colony attack."

"A colony attack and geth? Oh my god she has evidence on Saren!" jumps Kaidan.

"I think I heard her dropped that name before I set her up with Fist."

"Then we better hurry before she gets to him." said Garrus.

"How come?" asked Shepard.

"I check with C-Sec field intelligence and analyst, Fist's gone rouge with his Shadow Broker agency."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" said Michel, "Wow that's even dumb for him."

"I had got the intel from C-Sec analytics they had gone into talks with a Krogan bounty hunter hired by the Broker. It seems he was going after Fist." said Garrus, "Urdnot Wrex is his name."

"I think we saw him back at the club." said Ashley.

"Reports say he's been taken into custody for harassment. He should be still there."

"Then let's go see him before C-Sec throws him off the station." says Shepard.

"What about Fist?" said Ashley

"We'll get to him but seeing how well armed these dead hired guns are my guess is Fist isn't going to let us have a simple sit down. We'll head back to Chora's Den to confront the bastard but first we need some meat in this ass kicking sandwich we're building."

**-C-Sec HQ**

Officer Leon and Officer Gage stand guard looking through the clear glass door to the bulky krogan standing in the holding cell in hand cuffs. The krogan makes teasing faces at them, giving them stern intimidating looks. "What's this guy here for?" says Leon.

"Causing an uproar at the tit-bar in the lower Wards." said Gage.

"Don't all krogan cause uproars?"

"Yeah and we usually just kick em off the station or shoot em. But for some reason the chief wants us to keep him in holding."

"My employer is keeping your boss in check for I am not allowed to leave this station until my job is done." says the krogan.

The officers look at each other not sure what the krogan meant. Gage taps the door with his electric paton, "Shut it!"

The krogan does nothing but laughs. Garrus then comes in the holding cell area with Shepard following. "Chief has given me clearance, let em out." says Garrus.

Without questioning Leon types on his Omni, releasing the door from its lock and let it open automatically. The krogan steps out his hands still cuffed. "Let me help you with that." Garrus undoes the cuffs and the krogan shakes his hands, relaxing his wrist. "Hmph!" he snorts, "What do you want turian and who is this human with you?"

"My name is Garrus, and this human has a proposition for you, so I suggest you listen."

Shepard takes the krogan's hand and shakes it, "Urdnot Wrex, Commander Thomas Shepard, Alliance Navy. I'm here for I'm going after someone you might be interested in."

Wrex grins a little, "Going after Fist too huh? Well what do you want from me?"

"I'm looking for a quarian who has said is about to meet up with Fist, just help me get to her and you can have whatever you want with him."

"Hmmm, my people have a saying: Seek the enemy of my enemy and I will find a friend. I'll tag along human, just as long as you don't interfere with job."

"Good, welcome aboard."

**-Chora's Den, Penthouse**

"_Do ya… Do ya… Do ya think about me"_

"_Just a lil bit! Every now and then! God damn girl we used to be friends!"_

Fist snorts a line of red sand feeling the buzz in the back of his head. He was dressed in silk tiger stripped pajamas with a matching silk robe with sun glasses and gold chain. His posh apartment was decorated with expensive art décor, armed guards and a group of half naked female humans and asari. He looks out from the window and sees the glowing neon lights of the Wards as one of his guards comes to him looking frantic. "Boss, we haven't heard from Mickey or the others."

"What?"

"We sent Mickey and a group to handle that doctor at her clinic and he hasn't checked in yet."

"What about Michel?"

The thug shrugs, "Don't know, but all we've heard is that C-Sec was called down there and the entire plaza is flooded with them."

"Shit!" Fist wipes his nose from the sand residue coming from it. "There's no way they could track Mickey down to me but I'm sure that Michel might lead them to me. What happen to Wrex? Is he taken care of?"

"We had C-Sec take him in."

"You fuck!" Fist takes an ashtray from a marble table and throws it at his bumbling guard, "When I said get rid of him I meant it with a gun!"

"Sorry sir, we weren't trying to cause trouble so we let the cops handle him, we thought they would throw him off the station or something."

"Where is he now?"

"Word is he's been put in holding."

"Dumb motherfucker." groans Fist. He goes to his black marble desk and pulls out a _Carnifex_ pistol from a drawer cocking the gun. "If that fucker shows up through my doors again I want you to blow his fucking head off or I'll blow yours!"

"Yes boss" nods the guard.

"Good, now get the fuck out of here."

**-Chora's Den**

The club was even more packed as the evening drew on. The music playing louder and dancer wearing exotic glow in the dark outfits. Shepard stands in the midst of the crowd with his small entourage looking around checking the scene. There were more guards than before. "I don't suppose you have a plan, do ya Shepard?" said Garrus standing next to him.

"Nope, I'm kind of an improve guy."

A tall bald muscular bouncer comes up to them. Than man was taller than Shepard as Shepard's eyes met the man's broad chest. "You guys are fine but the krogan needs to go." he says a deep tone.

"Aw, but I wanna have some fun." says Wrex teasingly

"Have some fun somewhere else, boss says no krogan allowed!"

"But there's a krogan up there." Shepard points to the krogan bouncer up near the VIP section.

"Don't worry about him, he's with us. Now get the krogan out of here or all of you have to leave."

"What happens if we don't?" says Kaidan.

"Then I'll throw you out myself."

"We're not leaving until we talk to Fist." says Shepard.

The bouncer was getting annoyed. "I've just about had it with you." He angrily clasps Shepard's left shoulder with his heavy hand. Shepard quickly takes hold of the man's massive arm and does a sharp twist of it into a 180. The bouncer whelps in pain as he is brought down to one knee, Shepard still holding his arm. Shepard does another twist to the arm a turning it into a full 360, breaking it. The man screams louder but Shepard quickly silences him with a sharp punch into the throat. A turian bouncer comes, trying to tackle Shepard but Shepard grabs him doing a strong judo style throw, flinging him into the bar.

The turian crashes into the display of liquor breaking bottles and everything, stirring the crowd. The crowd of patrons and dancers look on, seeing as if bar fight was about to insinuate but quickly dispersing when it seems the fight was going to get really ugly. "What are you doing?" says Ashley. Shepard eyes around, seeing bouncers coming at him. "Improvising"

He quickly charges forth as the other spring into action. Kaidan throws some biotic pulls, bringing enemies down to the ground and finishes them with punches. Ashley being the talented kick boxer she was, defends her self easily. High kicking a tall guard in the head and then punching him down with a hard right hook. Wrex fights with the krogan bouncer, holding him in a tackle and head butting him. Garrus dodges a throw to the face and counters a bouncer with a hard jab, bringing the man to the ground. He fends off other ongoing attackers with some heavy boxing moves. Giving off good counters and heavy hooks as more bouncers come at him.

Shepard was keeping quick with his attacks, he does two jabs on one bouncers face then ducks down from a hook. He comes back up with an upper cut then elbows a bouncer coming behind him in the face. Another bouncer comes wielding a fire axe. Shepard weaves to his left dodging an axe swing, then dodges right. He does a quick jab at the man's face, keeping swift from the ongoing axe swings. He weaves again making the bouncer his the glowing counter top of the bar. The blade of the axe was now stuck for the moment giving Shepard the time to do a swift kick in the man's face putting him to the floor. Shepard pulls the axe from its wedge and hits another attacker with its hilt. He then throws the axe hitting an attacker in the back who was fighting Ashley. "Thanks!" she says still fending off more bouncers.

Shepard quickly gets out of his track jacket, taking the jacket and in a swift move wrapping it around the face of one attacker charging at him, Shepard slings him to the ground, making the man hit the counter possibly breaking his neck.

A guard armed with an _M-12 Locust_ comes from a top the VIP section and opens fire below. Wrex jumps into cover behind a wall, Kaidan throws up a barrier sticking behind a booth. Garrus and Ashley jump behind a table and Shepard jumps over the counter taking cover in the bar. "Shit! They're armed?!" says Kaidan, "I thought owning firearms were illegal for civilians."

"Yes it is but Fist is a criminal meaning he doesn't follow laws meaning his henchmen has guns!" says Garrus firing with just his officer's pistol blindly.

Shepard keeps his head low as bullets hit bottles and liquor spills on him. "This is where gun control is flawed!" Shepard keeps down as more guys with SMG's come and open fire. It was time for more improvising. Shepard looks over and notices a young woman taking cover, it was the bartender he met before. He sees a Zippo lighter in the cup of her skimpy bra. "Hey!" he calls over quietly trying not to blow their cover. "Miss!"

"What!?" she says in a loud whisper.

"What's your name?"

"Jenna!"

"Okay Jenna, can you help me?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to give me your lighter and when I light this place up I want you to run like hell."

Jenna quickly takes the lighter from her bra and tosses it over. Shepard takes the Zippo, seeing if it still lit well. He takes a spray nozzle and smell the strong liquor from it. "What's in this?" he says to Jenna.

"Ryncol, Krogan drink it."

Shepard does a grin, "Perfect" He quickly gets from the counter, the lighter one hand and the nozzle in the other and sprays the strong drink, with the lighter spark creating a flame thrower. Instead of strong liquor of Tuchanka, flames shoot out, covering the armed guards quickly before they could fire. "EVERYONE MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!" yells Shepard. Kaidan, Garrus, Wrex, and Ashley all run quickly out of the line of fire, Jenna included.

Shepard sprays more fire at other oncoming gunman but soon runs out of liquor. Half the building was in flames causing the fire system to go off making the sprinklers activate. Shepard was now left alone with a few gunmen all aiming at him. He puts his hands out and smiles, "May I talk to Fist please?"

**Chora's Den/Penthouse**

"_Strobes light make everything….sexy yeah!"_

A black hood comes from Shepard's head as he is now sitting down with his hands cuffed behind the chair. There was an armed guard behind him and the sight of half naked women dancing to the music, drinking wine, and playing in a hot tub surprises him. There in front was a man in silk pajamas smoking a cigar sitting on a long leather sofa with a blonde woman wearing white bikini and heels on his left and an asari wearing a pink bikini with black heels on his right. "I see you bring your work at home." says Shepard.

"Yeah call me a workaholic." says Fist ashing some of his cigar, "Read your tags, you are Thomas Shepard, the one who fought those batarian fuckers on Elysium and then finished them off on Torfan." Fist was sounding a bit of praise.

"Don't forget my vacation on Akuze." says Shepard sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!" says Fist beaming of a smile, "Fellas this is the guy who fucked with a thresher maw and lived!" The armed guards standing around laughs. "Fucking badass!" praises on Fist, "You know I used to be a marine. But I left before they gave me a CAT6."

"Gee I wonder why." sneers Shepard.

"You see I like you Shepard, I'm the kind of guy that get you what you want. So what do you want, pussy?" Fist gestures to his female liaisons beside him and others party around.

"A quarian" says Shepard.

"_Quarian_ pussy? Okay we can get you that."

"A quarian girl came here looking for the Shadow Broker and you put her for a meeting but I know that's all horse shit cause you're working for Saren."

Fist sighs and puts out his cigar, taking off his sunglasses and leans forward resting on his thighs. "Let me tell you something about Saren, Shepard. He's not a bad guy as you may think he is. He doesn't really hate humans, I mean look what he's doing for me!"

Shepard stares at Fist, unconvinced but he lets the rambling thug continues. "Now I can see what happen to your eye there and I understand how you feel about Eden Prime but I'm telling Saren had to do that in order to save us all. He's just doing his job as a spectre."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's something big planned for all us but I don't know all the details, all I know is Saren is on a mission for our salvation. He's only trying to help."

"I don't care what mission he's on just tell me where the quarian is!"

Fist smiles and shakes his head, "I can't do that. You see, she had something that was interfering with his plans so Saren hire me to get rid of the little bitch, and that's what I did."

Shepard hangs his head down, feeling defeated. He was too late he thought.

"Saren is one powerful bird." says Fist, "And he can give his friends power too, watch this." Fist leans back and snaps his fingers. There the human girl and the asari begin to make out, Fist ginning perversely. "Such power" says Shepard still sarcastic.

"I know right! Now since you wrecked my club and are also interference into Saren's plans I have to kill you. But since I have such respect for the guys who serve the banner I'll let one of my girls give you a final great moment of living." Fist then turns to his liaisons, "How bout it girls? You wanna give the Butcher of Torfan a good time?"

"Mmmmm, I love to." says the human girl.

Just as the two women step from the couch a bullet zips through the tall glass window and hits a guard in the head. Screams from the women come all around as the man falls to the floor. More bullets zip through hitting more armed guardsmen in the head. A sudden flash charge hits the front door and gunfire comes a blaze. It gave Shepard the perfect distraction to jump on the back of his chair, falling down and breaking the chair so it could partially get him free. As he crashes the chair down, he high kicks the guard behind him and punch fronts to his feet, his hands still cuffed. Kaidan and Ashley come breaking through the door, armed with rifles and wearing their marine hard suits.

The women scream and scramble away out the door as the two marines take on the remaining guards. Out of nowhere, Wrex comes crashing through the window from a zip line, his shotgun cocked. "Fist!" he screams. Fist tries to run for cover but Wrex shoots his leg off. "AHHH!" screams the thug.

Garrus quickly comes through the broken window from the zip line, having a _Mantis_ rifle strapped to his back. Ashley quickly undo Shepard's cuffs, "Here" she hands him an _M-77 Paladin_ pistol. Shepard checks it and goes over to Fist who was bleeding heavily with his right leg missing.

"You seem to _be out on a limb _here Fist. Why don't you tell us what you did with the quarian girl." says Shepard.

"Fuck you!" snaps Fist.

Shepard grabs Fist by the neck nearly strangling him, "Where's the quarian!" he snarls. Fist tries to resist but Shepard's hands were crushing him. "She…she…she came here asking to meet up with the Shadow Broker. I said I set her up a meet up. But the thing is nobody meets with the Shadow Broker, no one, not even me."

"He's right" says Wrex, "Even I was hired by an agent."

"It will be Saren's men waiting for her." says Fist. Shepard tightens his grasp. "Wait!" pleads Fist, "There is still a chance to meet her!"

"Where is she!"

"At an ally way near the street markets! The meeting is 11:30pm. You can still make it if you hurry!"

"That's in twenty minutes." says Kaidan.

Shepard drops Fist to the floor, "Come on we have to hurry!" As they all run for the door the sound of a loud gunshot blast behind them. "What are you doing!?" says Garrus to Wrex. Wrex cocks his shotgun and holsters it, leaving Fist still lying on the ground with his chest blown open. "The Shadow Broker hired me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done."

"We don't shoot unarmed prisoners!" says Shepard.

"Ha! Seems funny coming from the Butcher of Torfan." says Wrex following them out.

"Your little improvise plan worked out well Shepard. Your friend Kaidan was able to pinpoint Fist's exact location with the link of your Omni. Good idea to bait yourself into Fist's base of operations. Now we have all the stuff the scum has on this district." says Garrus.

"That was a plan?" says Shepard.

**-Wards, Zera District**

A volus fruit merchant begins to pack his fruit in crates, closing up shop as the district night life begins to pour in. Party goers and club hoppers begin to fill the streets as the bright lights of the neon city light up. A quarian accidently bumps into a crate, crashing it to the floor. "Oh!" says the girl, "I am so sorry!"

"Bah!" gasps the volus, "Why don't you…..get from here…before I call the police….you filthy vagrant!"

"I apologize so deeply sir, I didn't mean to. Let me help—

"I said let….GO!"

The quarian scurries away. She had been having the worse day of her life. First she was shot, then a group of thugs were coming after her, and now she is seeking refuge with one of the galaxy's most notorious figures for she has nowhere else to turn to. Things weren't looking up for, not since her pilgrimage started.

She had to hurry, her meeting was starting in a few minutes and she didn't want to be late. The quarian makes her way down an alley way and then goes down the narrow path between two buildings. Fist gave the exact location, deep in a path where no one could see. At first it didn't feel right to her, she would prefer somewhere in public but then she understood. The Shadow Broker was phantom character and possibly didn't want to be seen out in the open, at least that's what Fist said.

She comes to an open area behind another building. The place was dim, only the lights of the local nightlife lit up the alley. Even though the dark space, the quarian had gotten a clear visual on the figures waiting for her. There three salarains behind her, and three turians in front. One of the turian steps forth to talk.

"Do you got the stuff?"

The quarian steps back a bit, something didn't feel right for her. "Where's the Shadow Broker, where's Fist?" The turian steps closer to her caressing her curvy physic, he was eyeing her with hungry eyes. "Don't worry babe, he'll be here." The quarian shivers as the turian feels her up. She could feel the man's nasty fingers from inside her suit so she quickly slaps his hands away, it didn't feel right to her, it was time to go. "No, the deal is off." The turian grin maliciously and grabs the girl's arm, "Where does your pretty ass think you're going?"

"Let go of me!" she pleads.

"See Saren is doing something big and he doesn't need from fucking migrant cunt in his way!" he snarls.

"I said let…GO!" The quarian takes a sharp Bowie knife and jams into the turian's throat. She then takes the knife again and cuts at the arm of another turian who reaches for her and runs off before the salarian draw their pistols and opens fire. She sprints down the dark alley, sparks flash before as bullets miss her barely.

She makes it back into the crowd of people trying to lose the thugs there but the gunmen were still on her tail. "She's loose running through the district, send back up!" radios a salarian on his Omni.

The fleeing quarian sprints out of the Zera district, Her best bet was C-Sec now, even though they had harassed her profusely they best take notice that some gunmen after her. She makes to the elevator as it comes up. As soon as the doors open, there the frighten quarian sees, three humans, a turian and a krogan coming out. "Look that's her!" says one of the humans. Oh no more thugs. The quarian quickly turns around and beets it on foot, looking for another route out of the district. The motley group chases her through the district all the way out of the Zera district to the Zakera wards, making it to a huge shuttle port. The quarian was fast and she sprints even faster, becoming more frighten as the muscular tattooed human with a glowing eye catches up to her. Saren's hired guns come into the race too, as they open fire causing people to scatter.

Shepard pulls out his pistol from the back of his track pants and opens fire at the gunmen coming behind. "Get the quarian, we'll handle the thugs!" says Garrus. Shepard quickly sprints up the girl, damn she was impressively fast. "Hey! I just want to talk!"

"Everyone just wants to talk but then they just shoot me!" cries the girl as she keeps running. More gunmen come at front and opens fire. Shepard quickly grabs the quarian and jumps out of the line of fire behind a parked shuttle, shielding the girl. Wrex and Ashley were handling gunmen on the front, as Kaidan and Garrus were shooting up the bad guys from the back.

The quarian was kicking and screaming hysterically, "Don't hurt me! Please! Oh keelah! Please sir I beg you!" Shepard grabs at her arms, pinning her to the ground, "Hey, calm down! CALM DOWN!" The quarian resist a little as she gazes into the human's strange discolored eyes, the sound of his voice calms her a bit as her chest warms to his tone. "I'm not going to hurt you." he says softly. The quarian then relaxes, feeling the instant trust of the human. "Listen" says Shepard, "My name is Shepard and…" Bullets hit the shuttle they were taking cover on and Shepard quickly draws his gun. "Keep your head down!" He says as he fires off at on coming Saren henchmen. He pops a turian in the head and then a salarian, as he quickly runs out of bullets he gets from his cover and pistol whips a salarian to the ground before taking a shotgun bunt to the face. He finds a thermal clip on the floor and quickly reloads, firing off at more gunmen. The quarian girl still in cover sees a shotgun nearby but wasn't sure if she could reach it from all the bullets flying in the air.

Shepard and the rest of gang fires off at more gunmen, killing them quickly. Shepard fires the final shot into a turian's head, believing that the fire fight was done until a salarian gets to his feet and points his pistol at the back of Shepard's head. Before anyone could react, the salarian gets shot down by the quarian wielding an _M-23 Katana_. "Good shot" says Wrex, "For a quarian at least."

"Tali" says the quarian getting to her feet and walking to them, "Tali Zorah nar Rayya. That is my name."

"Tali, Commander Thomas Shepard of the Alliance Navy. This Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Officer Garrus Vakarin and Urdnot Wrex. We heard you might have some information on the Geth."

"Information?" pipes Tali, "Why yes I do you see…"

Before Tali could finish, C-Sec comes in dressed in riot gear with guns drawn and aiming. The sight of dead bodies on the floor makes the officers more hostile. "Freeze! C-Sec!" yells a human officer, "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

"Easy guys, everything is under control." cools Garrus but the officers weren't listening. With smart aleck sneer Shepard steps forth, "Ten minutes into a shoot out and you jackasses finally show-

_ZAP!_

An officer hits Shepard with a tazer laser making the marine fall to the floor with a thud.

**-Next Morning, C-Sec holding cells**

Shepard comes out of his cell, looking ragged. He was still dressed in his white under shirt and black track pants but they were all dirtied and mangy. There was some bruising on his left eye and a cut on his right cheek but that was bandaged. Udina looks at the ragged marine, snarling as they are lead out of the jail down the hall. "You are not making my job easy Shepard." says Udina stern and strict, "I told you to find evidence but you give me bar fights, arson, and a shoot out in public areas!"

"What can I say, I'm a bad detective Ambassador." says Shepard.

They walk through the C-Sec HQ plaza and onto an elevator taking them to the Presidium.

"Well you're lucky I knew the right strings to pull in order for you not to get charge with anything" says Udina, "But it's not stopping the news reporters from dropping your name! You just love to keep getting famous!"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my office, it seems your little Flotilla friend found something. Anderson is talking to them."

**-Presidium, Udina's Office**

"When I looked through the geth interface, I found this digital hard drive and notice something strange…" Tali stops her conversation with Anderson when Shepard and Udina comes in. "Shepard!" says Anderson, "How was your stay in the concrete hotel?"

"Not a fun place I thought I'd spend the night. First time on the Citadel and that was a night to remember."

Anderson smiles and pats Shepard on the shoulder. "That's something for the storybooks." Shepard sees Kaidan, Ashley, Garrus, Wrex and Tali all lounging around the posh office. "How come I was the only one that spent a night in jail?"

"Because we put our hands in the air and complied." said Ashley.

"And we didn't step up to an officer with our gun still in hand and called him a _jack ass_." implied Kaidan, Wrex chuckled a bit.

"At least you were given a warning Shepard." says Garrus, "I on other hand was given disciplinary write ups, plus suspension."

"How long?"

"Four months at the least."

"That seems a bit harsh." says Ashley.

"I did went rogue on a case I wasn't suppose to open and then went on a wild shooting rampage shooting up criminals when regulation clearly states that I must read them their rights and do an arrest before being put in a position to apply deadly force. Plus I too called the officer a jack ass."

"We can talk about whose a jack ass later!" snaps Udina, "I want to know to know what the quarian has found."

"My name is Tali." sterns Tali, "And as I said before, I was out searching Geth squadrons around the Traverse. The news of them coming from beyond the Veil intrigued me so I had to find out why. I waited for a geth scout to separate from its group. I quickly killed it and search through its memory core. Now geth have the ability to wipe out any known data once disabled but at the right timing and right hacking I was able to find this audio file." Tali goes through her Omni-Tool and plays a recording.

"_Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." _

"That voice!" says Anderson, "That's Saren.

"What the hell is the Conduit?" says Shepard.

"It could be a weapon." says Kaidan, "It had something to do with the beacon."

"Wait" goes Tali, "Saren wasn't working alone, there's more."

Tali continues to the recording on her Omni:

"_Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit….And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

A hard chill tingles Shepard's spine; there was something about that word _Reapers_ that caught him the wrong way. "Reaper? What is that?"

"The memory core states that Reapers were an advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." inquires Tali, "The Geth believe that the Reapers hunted the Protheans into total extinction and then vanished."

"Maybe that's his goal." says Ashley, "Since he controls the geth, he wants to use these Reapers to control and dominate the galaxy for himself."

"Hmmm" ponders Shepard, "That could be the case, who was that other voice in the audio, the woman?"

"I'm not sure." says Garrus, "But that audio is all the proof we need."

"Right!" says Anderson, "This proves Saren is a traitor."

"The Council is going love this." slys Udina.

**-Presidium, Citadel Tower**

"_Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit….And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

The Council listens in utter shock to hear their best and most trusted agent has betrayed them in such away. That and all accounts a bit dumb for believing the humans before. Saren was a traitor to the Council, Citadel, and possibly the entire galaxy and the Councilors couldn't believe it.

"You wanted proof." says Udina, "There it is."

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador." says Sparatus the first Council to play the skeptic in the beginning now sounding as if he knew this all along, "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him to answer for his crimes."

"I recognized the other voice, the one speaking to Saren." said Tevos, "Matriarch Benezia."

"Benezia?" questions Shepard.

"An asari, coming from a rich and powerful lineage." whispers Anderson to Shepard.

"Matriarchs are powerful asari who reach the final stages in life. They serve as guides and mentors to my people. Benezia is a powerful biotic and she has many acolytes. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." says Tevos.

"What I'm more interested in these Reapers. What do you know of them?" asks Velern.

"Only what was from the geth memory core." says Anderson, "They were a race of machines that supposedly wiped out the Prothean 50,000 years ago then suddenly vanished."

"The geth believe that the Reapers were Gods and Saren was the prophet of their return." added Shepard, "The Conduit is the key to brining them back and that's why Eden Prime was attacked. Saren's searching for it."

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" says Velern.

"Trouble and something that we should not let Saren get his hands on."

"Listen to what you're saying!" adds in Sparatus, "Saren wants to bring back machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible it has to be."

"I warned you about Saren and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again!" urges Shepard, "The Reapers are real! I know it."

"This is different." says Tevos, "You proved that Saren is a traitor. We all agree that he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obliviously just a myth Commander." adds Velern, "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth at his will."

"I've seen them!" jumps Shepard, "On Eden Prime that mother ship and in my vision. 50,000 years ago the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit Councilors it will happen again!"

"Saren is a rouge agent on the run." says Sparatus "He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position."

"That is not good enough!" barks Udina, "You know he is hiding out somewhere in the Traverse, send your fleet in!"

"A Fleet cannot track down one man." implies Velern.

But Udina still continued, "A Citadel Fleet can secure an entire region. Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus systems!" jumps Sparatus, "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

"But how will we stop Saren!" jumps in Anderson. Soon the Councilors, Udina and Ambassador begin into a debate.

"_**As I saw Udina and Anderson arguing with the Councilors I had to do something. I did what I do all the time, seize control of the situation."**_

"I'll do it!" yells Shepard making everyone go in silence. "You won't have to send in a fleet or anything. Just let me go after Saren myself. I can track him down and I can stop him."

"The Commander is right." implies Tevos, "There is a way to stop Saren that doesn't require Fleets or armies."

"NO!" snaps Sparatus, "It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"Then what would it rather be Sparatus!" protest Velern feeling annoyed, "You don't want to send in a fleet and the Commander here has given us the best option. But tell us Sparatus what idea you have, knowing that there is a mad man with an army of geth causing havoc! Please tell us!"

Sparatus went silent for moment but then looks to Shepard, "Shepard I've read many reports about you. You are what your superiors say _unorthodox_."

"To them that's an understatement." jokes Shepard.

"Well put it however you want your reports show you know how to get things done. But can you really stop Saren Shepard?"

"Oh I'll put my boot up his ass Councilor."

Sparatus eyes Shepard for minute and then turns to Tevos and nods. Tevos looks to Velern who nodded back they dial in on their terminal, putting out a live broad cast feed to be played all over the Citadel and other Citadel space networks. Tevos then looks to Shepard and began "Commander. Thomas Eugene Alan Shepard the fourth, step forward." Shepard straightens his posture and steps forth as Tevos commanded.

Diplomats in the Tower look on for what the Councilors were about to say. Others from all around the Citadel look to the holo vids broadcasting the live report from the Tower. People of all kinds gather around on what about to be a historic day. Shepard was amazed on how big of a crowd had gathered so quickly.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel." said Tevos.

"Spectres are not trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank of fire." states Velern.

Tevos continues, "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self reliance. They are the right hand of Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." finishes Sparatus.

"You are the first human spectre Commander." says Tevos; "This is a great accomplishment for you and your species." adds Tevos.

"I am honored, thank you." bows Shepard keeping it polite, "What are my orders Councilors?"

"We are sending you into the Traverse after Saren." says Velern, "He's fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

"We will send any relevant data to Udina." says Sparatus.

"We have high hope for you Commander." says Tevos "Good luck. This meeting of the Council is adjourned."

"_**You know I was still dressed in those same ragged clothes when the Council inducted me into the Spectres. (Laughs) I mean here I am becoming the first human Spectre, one of the most historic events of the entire species and I'm on live holo vids looking like a street thug from the Wards, no one had no idea I spent the night in jail the day before. But in all laughs this was the day real work was going to begin. This was the first day of the hunt, going after the White Whale. It was time to get serious (Stops Recording)" **_


	12. Chapter 12: Oh Captain My Captain!

**A/N:** Please excuse any misspelled words or out of place grammar, I wrote this chapter while having a bad cold so my awareness wasn't all there.

"_**(Starts Recording)The hunt was on it was like something out of Moby Dick, Saren Arterius the White Whale and by Anderson's standards in way he was like Ahab and I Ishmael. Or was I Ahab? Put it however you like it, it was going to be the biggest adventure of a lifetime."**_

**-Normandy, Crew Deck**

Anderson looks though some files Udina has given from the Council and places them on the desk. He goes through his bags and make sure he has everything accounted for when Shepard dressed back in his Alliance regs, comes in, "Captain, we have equipment and other supplies all stocked and ready. The crew is finishing the final preparations before we take off."

"How are the new dextro-protein crew members?"

"They are moved in well, I had Kaidan and Ashley set them up in our bunk area and I made sure we have the proper food for them to eat."

"And our comrade of Tuchanka?"

"He preferred to stay down in the cargo bay but he's all settled."

"Good" Anderson takes his duffle bag, "Then all that leaves is you to get settled. I've had your things moved in here."

Shepard was a little confused, "Sir?"

"You're a spectre now Shepard, you'll need your own ship if you want to catch Saren."

"But this is your ship!"

"No it's not, not anymore." Anderson lets out a sigh and stares into space for moment, "I'm getting old Shepard, there's no place for me to chasing bad guys across the galaxy anymore."

Shepard crossed his arms, "Pfft! Bull shit!"

Anderson chuckled and gives Shepard a pat on the shoulder, "This is my decision. I already talk it out with Hackett and he's agreed, consider yourself promoted, Staff Commander."

"Staff Commander? But Anderson!" Shepard was feeling uneasy, he never thought he'd be given a job like this, not now. "Anderson I'm not a captain material, I don't know…I…"

"Shepard let me tell you this, I first saw you when you were sixteen at your father's funeral. I watched you hold your mother's hand as she cried and you not shedding one tear. I could tell by the look on your face you wanted cry, you wanted wail as many tears as possible but I could see how hard you composed yourself, you were being strong for your mother's sake. Over the course of your military career you have been put in situation that could make an ordinary guy loose his shit in a second but you gain control and you pull through. When you go into battle you look at your enemy with no fear and you just ready your gun. You manage to get any job done perfectly and still piss the Brass off. You know this ship, you know this crew and the crew loves you, I say you are more captain material than any other soldier in the whole damn fleet. The Normandy is yours now, take good care of her." Anderson looked at Shepard with more dearing eyes, "I know you can do this Thomas, I have faith in you."

Shepard straightens up into a salute, "I will sir, and thank you."

"Good, I best be going. Extra pillows are kept in the bottom drawer and the thermostat…."

"Anderson, before you go…"

"What is it?"

"When I talked to Harkin he said you were once a Spectre is that true?"

Anderson looks down and perks his face, "I knew this question was going to be asked. Yes, it's true."

"What happened?"

"Twenty years ago, I was doing a mission in the Skyllian Verge, working with Saren to remove a terrorist threat. Saren eliminated his target but a lot of people died along the way…innocents. The official records covered it up. But I saw how he operates…." Anderson was starting to sound grim and dissolute, "No conscience, no hesitation. He'd kill a thousand innocents to end a war without a second thought."

"Jesus Christ" gasps Shepard under his breath. Anderson went grim as he looked back on that time ago. "That's why he has to be stopped"

"Don't worry captain; like I said to the Council, I'll put the boot up his ass."

"Damn straight you will. There's a datafile from the Council on the desk. I suggest you take a look at it, it'll give you the insight on your first lead."

The Normandy staff gets to their stations as Joker starts the engine booster, ready to undock from the Citadel docking bay. Pressly had check with the Galaxy map and gave Joker the given coordinates to hit the relay out of the system. The Normandy undocks and coast out of the station, hitting the relay quick and out towards the Artemis Tau Cluster.

Shepard heads to the bridge to watch Joker pilot the ship through the relay jump. "So Staff Commander huh?" says Joker checking the flight systems.

Shepard takes his usual seat at the weapons control systems chair, "Kind of feels rushed don't you think?"

"Spectre, Staff Commander and Ship Captain? Nah, you always seem the one who took on many roles as you can. You know how to react under pressure."

"Is that what people think?"

"It's how you come off, I've got faith in ya."

Shepard was surprised a little, Joker always seemed to be the skeptic of everything, "You think I can do this? Ha!"

"There's a turian psychopath with an army of geth on a rampage who needs his ass kicked and you're the only one I know who can do that."

"Well I'm feeling some gratitude, thanks for keeping faith Joker."

"Anytime…Captain. You know since you're taking reins on this mission maybe it's best to address the rest of your crew, you know boost their morale or something."

A perfect idea Joker suggested, Shepard took the intercom system and broadcast it so it could be heard throughout the ship. _"This is Shepard, now I know what you all are thinking. Anderson is no longer the captain and you're not sure if we can pull through this but I'm here to tell you we will. Anderson is counting on all of us and I know we will do him proud. I'm not going to lie to you; this is a do or die mission. The fate of the galaxy rest on our shoulders but don't feel down, feel honored, feel courageous, I know you can do this, you are the best crew any Alliance frigate can have. And we will stop Saren, where ever he goes we will be there to stop him, whatever his plans are we will be there to foil them, no matter what, Saren will be stopped. So stand strong and have faith and let's get this job done. Shepard out." _

"Wow inspiring" says Joker.

"Keep the girl in standby. I'll come by to check on things later." says Shepard getting from his chair.

**-Normandy, Engineering**

Tali watches the emitters hiss so smoothly into its sinks. The drive core gave off a huge glow that lit the room so bright that no other lighting was needed. What amazed the young quarian more was the size of the drive core. For a ship so small and cramped, the drive core was able to easily fit in the ship. Adams looking through engine reports on his holopad smiles at the young quarian as she gawks at the amazing IES core. "Everything well?" says Shepard coming up to him.

"Yes sir just checking the emission reports, all running green."

"How are you liking our new crew member?"

"Who the quarian, she's the curious type, always has questions."

"She isn't bothering you, is she?"

Adams shakes his head, "No, I like her. She's a smart one. Smarter than half my team down here. The girl knows her tech and knows her way around a ship's machinery. She's a real keeper. She asked if she could assist in any engine dawning, I said I'll have to check with you first."

"You can have her work with your team if you want Adams, you don't have to have my word on it." Shepard then goes over to speak with Tali who was still gazing at the ship's dive core and heat emissions systems.

"Shepard your ship is amazing! I've never seen a stealth core like this before."

"I'm glad you like it, Adams say you know your tech."

"Being a quarian you have to know your way on a ship. Being an admiral's daughter you have to be more than just a tech person, you have to really know your stuff and then apply in a capable fashion. At least that's what I did growing up."

"You have an admiral as a parent?"

"My father, Admiral Rael'Zorah, a very strict and serious type, even for an admiral."

"Tough kind of guy?"

"Yes and no, he showed that he'd care but in a stern brooding kind of way. He never really wasn't really the one to show actual emotion. My mother passed when I was young so he used his work to pass over the grief."

"Was he hard on you?"

"Not really, just always serious."

"Sounds like my dad, he would be tough on me but it was like he was doing it for my own good, a tough love if you will."

"I guess he can see that _tough love_ pay off, you're a ship captain." Tali instantly saw how a bit taken off Shepard was by that playful remark. "Oh…did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that he isn't really around anymore."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean…."

Shepard smiles and calms her, "Its okay Tali." But Tali was still a little off spoken, feeling awkward. She turns away having a since of shame so Shepard tries to change the subject. "I never really had the chance to thank you for finding that evidence on Saren. If you hadn't of found it I'm not sure we'd be doing this now."

Tali pans over feeling bit of attrition, "It wasn't easy I'll tell you that."

Shepard could tell by the tone in her voice, the quarian was feeling uneasy. "What happened exactly?"

"Remember what I told you before, that I was on my pilgrimage?"

"Yeah" nods Shepard, "A traditional quarian coming of age thing where you find something to contribute to the Fleet, right?"

"Correct, I was on mine with a friend." Tali turns away facing the drive core as she looks back on that terrifying journey. "We were heading to Illium, looking to find high end machine tech from one of the big corporations there until we got word of a geth presence. It was remarkable but yet terrifying to find out why the geth were beyond the veil. We traveled to the Crescent nebula on an ice planet. That's where we disabled a geth and took its memory core."

"What happened next?"

"We were attacked suddenly, a turian named Jacobus. We got away and decided to go to Illium where we can give the information to authorities."

"Did you gave it to them?"

Tali shakes her head, "What do you think, a couple of quarians coming out of a fire fight. We looked beaten up so they refused us to dock."

"Jesus Christ" mumbles Shepard, couldn't believe how anyone can do such discrimination.

"Our last bet was the Citadel; we had to warn the Council with this information. As soon as we got there we went through a lot of interrogation through customs, then C-Sec and then customs again."

"Why?"

"Because we're quarian and mostly seen as vagrants or thieves. We're never seen as high regard amongst other species."

"Did you finally try to make it to the Council?"

"There was a seven month waiting period if we wanted an audience and to top it off we ran into Jacobus again."

"What happen next?"

"We fled all over the station trying to find help but none would listen. Jacobus came attacking shooting me in the arm and fatally wounding my friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I managed to kill Jacobus but I was still hurt and still have the information on me. That's when you came in."

"I'm glad we can help." Shepard touches Tali's arm warming up to her. Tali hoped that Shepard couldn't see her blush behind her mask.

"Thanks, my pilgrimage was supposed to mean something very dear but it turned into a disaster."

"I don't want to feel like I'm intruding on anything, if you want to continue your pilgrimage than I understand."

"What? No. Stopping Saren is more important, our Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?"

"Then I'm glad to have you on board."

Adams comes with a holopad and datafiles, "Tali here, you asked me if you wanted to see the stealth IES schematics and driving systems. Are you sure you can find away to double the drive power?"

Adams hands Tali the holopad and the quarian beams with excitement, "Thank you Engineer Adams, I can look through the ship's pupations systems and give you a clear reading in no time."

"Don't stay on it to long." said Shepard, "We'll be having a team meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Of course Commander, I'll be here until you need Me." says Tali.

**-Normandy, Comm. Room**

Everyone sits around in the circular comm. room. The room had an awkward silence, Kaidan sat with arms crossed leaning back in his chair waiting for someone to speak or Shepard to finally come in. He looked over to Ashley who was sitting upright, her face blank with no thought of any expression, Garrus too, not making any eye contact with no one. Wrex was surprisingly checking everyone out, freaking Kaidan out a little when his brooding stare look to him. Tali sat nervously tethering her fingers like a scared child at a new school. Kaidan figured it was best to start conversation with her, just to keep it friendly.

"So" begins Kaidan sitting up straight in his chair, "Tali, you know stuff about the geth right?"

Tali was a little shooken up by the sound of her name being called but was flattered to see at least someone trying to start a conversation with her, "Uh…yeah. I know enough, like how they store their data systems, how they react in certain situations, even religious context."

"Wow, I didn't learn much about the geth, only what high school would teach me. You seemed well informed. I'm glad you were able to find that evidence we needed."

"Yes and thank you, I've been able to stay educated on geth studies."

"Figures" says Garrus coming in, "Given that it was your people that created the geth."

Tali could sense the coldness in Garrus's snide. She looks to the smug turian, a sharp glare seen from her helmet, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing" says Garrus folding his leg as he rest on the back of his seat, the haughtiness was still in the base of his voice.

"I think it means something." says Tali becoming more hostile. Kaidan could feel the tension rising, "Whoa guys come on." he puts his hands out trying to calm the rising situation.

"If you really want to know." says Garrus his tone a little more brass, "Your people aren't in high regard for a reason and it's not because people accuse you for vagrancy."

"Wait minute!" jumps Tali, "You think because what my ancestors did centuries ago, I must reap the consequences? You don't think we are already paying for that ourselves, we don't have a homeworld to go to!"

"And that's your ancestors fault not ours, I'm only being honest."

"Pah!" snorts Wrex, "Quite funny hearing that come from a turian, like they haven't done anything dark in the past."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" goes Garrus.

Kaidan was still trying to diffuse the situation and seeing the krogan now getting involved it things were going to get worse. "Guys come on, let's just calm down, we're on the same side."

Wrex ignored Kaidan's pleads, "You know exactly what I meant turian."

"Oh yeah, I know what you're talking about. You're still bitter about the genophage right?"

"BITTER!" yells Wrex, "You're people put a damn plague upon us causing the deaths of many unborn and say we're bitter?!"

"Hmph! You criticized my people about the geth but your people sterilized an entire race." sneers Tali.

"Maybe if your people didn't kill thousands with asteroids then we wouldn't have to do that." says Garrus aiming towards Wrex, "And as for you Ms. Geth expert, nobody asked for your technical expertise."

"If wasn't for _my_ technical expertise then you would still be at desk filing papers at C-Sec." spites Tali.

"Well if _wasn't_ for your people's technical expertise then we wouldn't probably be in this mess!"

"Oh so now you're blaming us for this!"

"Guys please!" pleads Kaidan, "All I wanted was a little small talk to get to know….Ashley can you help me out?"

Ashley shook her head quick, "Don't bring me into this Lieutenant."

An argument up rises between, Tali, Wrex and Garrus with Kaidan trying to calm the situation. As the dispute goes on Shepard comes in the room to see the argument continue. "HEY!" he shouts, silencing the room. "Good to see everyone _mingling._"

He goes over and takes his seat at the captain's long chair at the front. This was Anderson's seat so it felt weird to suddenly take his place. "Well now you all know why I called you here. This is the comm. room; this is where we'll be having mission briefing, debriefing, planning and other meetings. So I hope everyone is comfortable and settled in well, not to mention getting to know each other's faces."

"We've got that covered." said Ashley with a sly remark.

"Good, since you got that covered. Then maybe we can begin with the mission briefing." Shepard taps on a holopad which projects a display of Saren on the holoscreen, showing records of him and evidence recovered from Eden Prime. "Our goal is to stop Saren from reaching his, meaning we have to reach this thing called the Conduit that he mentioned and also further into stopping this Reaper threat. I believe the Conduit is the key to brining the Reapers back, whatever it may be."

"Could it be a weapon?" suggest Kaidan, "A gun that only a Reaper can use?"

"No, it sounded more of a portal of some kind." implies Garrus, "Benezia mentioned that it was one step closer in the return, as if they need to bring here or something."

"It could be a resurrection device, something to bring the Reapers back to life?" says Ashley.

"That's right" says Tali, "The Reapers vanished many years ago, maybe they died off or something."

"Machines can't die unless you put a bullet in It." says Wrex

"Whatever it is all we know is that it's Prothean. The link with the beacon and from some of my visions this Conduit has to be of Prothean origin."

"So what is our next step?" says Kaidan.

"Since no one on this ship has actual knowledge on Prothean studies, Udina had check with the Council to see if he could find any know Prothean experts."

"Did he find any?" said Ashley

"He checked with asari delegates who put him in contact with professors from University of Serrice a high end college on Thessia, they have a prominent Prothean doctorate there."

"Did he find anyone who could possibly tell what this Conduit is?" asks Garrus.

"None what so ever, but they pointed him into the direction of someone who possibly can."

"Possibly?" grumbles Wrex

"An expert researcher and former student." Shepard then taps again on the holopad displaying a young asari. "T'Soni, Dr. Liara T'Soni is her name. She's said to be the best, an archeologist known for writing many journals and research studies. Most of all her findings have been used in college lectures across the galaxy."

"So we just find this researcher and have her tell us what the Conduit is?" says Ashley.

"Simple as that yes but there's a reason why this mission is regarded as high priority. Saren may be after her."

"How so?" says Tali

"Saren doesn't know where the Conduit is so there is still time but that means he'll be going after anyone or anything that can give him a lead. But…"

"But?" says Ashley.

"But there is sure chance that he will be going after Dr. T'Soni directly."

"And why is that?" asks Kaidan

"Reports say she has relations with Saren's second in Command, Benezia."

"What type of relations?" says Ashley getting a little assertive.

"Close relations."

"How close?" continues Ashley.

"Mother, daughter close."

Murmurs of protest go around.

"Let me get this straight." says Ashley, "We are going to ask the help from the exact offspring of the enemy?"

"Look we don't know she is in contact with Benezia, maybe she is, maybe she isn't but the Council has made this a priority that we must have her."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that Saren maybe after her." implies Kaidan.

"Maybe? I can be sure that Saren is already on the run for her." says Garrus.

"That's why we're going to find her. I have Pressly checking the entire Airtimes Tau systems for any evidence on her whereabouts."

"So we don't know where she really is at the moment?" says Ashley.

"No, only that she's in this cluster. Now I've brief you on the mission, _Operation Andromeda_."

"Andromeda?" says Kaidan.

"You know like the mythology, Damsel in Distress."

Kaidan makes a face, finding it humorous from the mission name.

"Hey I'm the captain, meaning I name the missions." protests Shepard

Kaidan does a chuckle, "Aye aye captain."

**-Later, Normandy Captain's quarters**

Shepard sits at his desk and reads through the datafile on Dr. T'Soni, trying to find more evidence on who this researcher really is. A sharp _ding!_ chirps on his terminal, signaling an incoming message. "VI, patch it through." says Shepard.

"_Yes Captain"_

The terminal plays a clear screen of a face, it was Admiral Hackett. Hackett was at his usual station with the fifth fleet far off in Alliance space near Arcturus Station.

**Hackett:**_ "Shepard, glad we could talk."_

"Of course sir, I always have time for you."

**Hackett:**_ "Andersons' been keeping me posted on your status, feeding me mission reports and dossiers. So a race to find this Conduit huh?" _

"Yes sir, listening to the audio evidence we recovered it seems this is Saren's main objective, that among other things."

**Hackett:**_ "Why is that?"_

"We believe the main reason why Saren is after the Conduit is to bring the sudden return of a known advanced sentient machines, _Reapers_."

**Hackett: **_"Hmmm, we as in you?" _

"I do admit there are skeptics among the crowd but I believe it's real. The vision I had from the beacon seems to make it so or that's what I think."

**Hackett: **_ "Judging by all this new fangled evidence and unknown perspectives I say you're going on a hypothesis. But Reapers are not, Saren has to be stopped." _

"Yes sir"

**Hackett: **_"This is big Shepard, you are humanity's first Spectre meaning you have to represent the best of our species if we want to grant more favor with the Council. But this Saren chasing is your Spectre job. Your job as an Alliance Captain still remains, meaning I'll have work for you to complete as well." _

"I know sir, I haven't forgotten my post as an Alliance Officer."

**Hackett:**_ "Good I have Boar here on the other line, I'll patch him through, he'll want to speak to you as well." _

Hackett patches Boar through his feed and the screen splits in half, with Hackett on the left side of the screen and Boar on the right.

**Boar: **_"Shepard, good seeing your ass again."_

"Good to see you too Admiral."

**Boar: **_"Spectre huh? I saw the vids, you become humanity's first spectre and you seemed to enjoy being under dressed when something formal becomes! When I saw you at the Citadel Tower, I thought you were in your pajamas."_

"I didn't really have that much time to get dressed."

**Boar: **_"Anderson told me, spending the night in jail. HAHA! Something to remember your first day on the Citadel huh? HAHAHA!" _

"It was a day to remember."

**Hackett:**_ "I was just telling Shepard on his work business. You said you have some stuff for him."_

**Boar:**_ "Oh yeah, I had Anderson leave it in the room for you. A present for your new spectre status, a congratulations or a good luck thing if you will." _

Shepard looks over on the side of his bed and sees a steel crate. He opens the smooth casing and notices some new weapons, there were two shotguns, an _N-7 Crusader and Piranha_ , an SMG _N-7 Hurricane, _ a sniper rifle _N-7 Valiant, _and two assault rifles, _N-7 Valkyrie _an_d Typhoon._ And a pistol an _N-7 Eagle._

**Boar: **_"I figured since you're a spectre you need the best weapons to take out an army of geth and smug ass turian."_

Shepard gawks as he holds the new pistol, "Whoa, thank you sir!"

**Hackett: **_"That's an N-7 Eagle, only kind of its class."_

"It's a prototype?"

**Boar: **_"We had many models trying to surpass the Phalanx, and they came out good. That is the only model that can be used in better combat. Can be modded easily than the others, has better accuracy. Consider it a one of a kind pistol."_

**Hackett: **_"I told Shepard on how we'll be keeping him posted on Alliance operations and how we would be monitoring his progress as well."_

**Boar: **_"Yeah I read up on your new mission spec. Benezia's daughter huh?"_

"You know of Dr. T'Soni?"

**Boar: **_"The archeologist, no. But the Matriarch, yes."_

Another sudden surprise, first Anderson's once spectre status and now Boar has ties with Benezia."When was that?" he asked feeling curious.

**Boar:**_ "Some years ago, I'm sure Anderson told you of his 'spectre' mission."_

"He told me he worked with Saren and Saren killed a lot of people."

**Boar:**_ "Yeah, while he was out there with Sanders high telling it in the Verge, Grissom had put me in command of an N7 special forces ground team, N-Team Sparta. I took orders directly from him. We were deployed to an asteroid base in Sigurd's Cradle cluster, to assist a group of asari commandos and huntresses."_

"Sigurd's is usually human space, what were asari doing there?"

**Boar: **_"It's been twenty five years I'm sure I can finally tell. We were told that we were to assist in an anti terror mission. A known terrorist was loose in that region and the asari government had a stake in this personally." _

"The mission was deeper than that."

**Boar:**_ "Black operation, meaning we were fighting in the dark and if government officials caught wind then it was the humans who would get disavowed and jail time if something went wrong."_

"That seems a little too dark for it to help asari relations."

**Boar: **_"Yeah, well we were desperate and would take any job the Council would give us. The asari squad was lead by a spectre, Vasir, I believe her name was. She was head of the Citadel Anti Terrorist and Operations Task Force at the time. When we met up with the commandos the spectre had us scout out the entire region. Every space rock and crater was looked thoroughly, we were a ground team meaning we specialize in fire fights and infiltrations but the asari had us sniffing the dirt as if we were hunting quail. Then something went weird." _

"What was it? You lost track of the fugitive?"

"_No we were high on its tail, bodies came in the picture. A whole mass of them of all species, but mostly asari. We found a whole colony, the entire settlement dead, their bodies hollowed out. The asari knew something and they weren't telling us. We finally found the fugitive and it suddenly got more weird."_

"Who was the known _terrorist_?"

"_An asari! Just one measly little girl. Vasir finally gave me some info saying that she had escaped some kind of confinement and now has to be put down. I refused for I could tell the girl was in a way innocent. She was unarmed and surrendered, but the commandos still had their guns up. Vasir shot the girl down like an animal and then soon pointed her gun to me and my squad. Saying we learn to much for our own good."_

"Shit! How did it end?"

"_A lot of gunfire and my entire squad dead. The asari took a toll too, most of all of the commandos were dead and Vasir had escaped. I was left alive with an injured asari huntress. I helped the huntress in exchange if she helps me get back to Alliance space. She tired but the asari government already came and put me in cuffs, that bitch Vasir had told asari government everything and they charged me for deaths of those commandos and huntresses. I was sent to Thessia to stand trial and was possibly going to be executed. But out of nowhere this high end matriarch comes in and defends my innocence saying I acted out of self defense. And they just listened, a second later I'm out of the cuffs and all charges were dropped."_

"That Matriarch, that was Benezia?"

"_The very one, she's powerful asari as in powerful I mean she has a huge grasp in galactic affairs, I'm talking about political influences, share holding in corporations, even banks and media exposé. She's got a lot of followers and has the ability to whatever Saren wishes come true."_

**Hackett:**_ "That is why Benezia is seemed to be a formidable ally. Saren's spectre status maybe revoked but it doesn't mean he can't access the resources Benezia has and she has a lot." _

**Boar:**_ "I better get back to it, enjoy those new guns Shepard, and be careful."_

"I will Boar, and thanks."

**Boar: **_"Boar our"_

**Hackett:**_ "I have Anderson keeping me posted on what's happening with Udina and the Council and I'll help out as much as I can but remember what I said about your job as an Alliance Officer." _

"I won't and have my full guarantee."

**Hackett:**_ "Good, Hackett out."_

Shepard looked through the archeologist's dossier again. She looked very young, Shepard could tell by the softness in her face that she isn't on the side of Saren, she might even oppose him and her mother's intentions. _Liara T'Soni, hmm. _Pressly then dimed in from the CIC.

**Pressly:**_ "Commander I think I may have found our archeologist."_

"Fill me in Charles."

**Pressly:**_ "I've been looking through traffic reports from Alliance Patrol teams and they've reported a research team had done an expedition in the Knossos System." _

"What did you find?"

**Pressly: **_"Sir for the past three days the team has gone silent no radio contact or anything. But there is more compelling news. Alliance Patrol has closed down the system for any non alliance and or civilian cruisers, it's been reported that know geth have been seen in that area." _

Excitement filled Shepard's stomach, he was ready for action. The back of his neck tingled as the hair stood up, it was time for more geth killing. "Have Joker take us in."

"_**The Normandy flew in fast through the cluster. The Tau cluster was one of the biggest areas of space out there meaning we would make it to the Knossos System by morning. I had lay in my bed praying to God that we weren't too late. (Stops Recording)"**_

**A/N: ** Did you know what Boar was talking about with all those bodies and the asari? I know Admiral Boar didn't exist in the game but in this story I want him to play as a supporting character. Not big but just enough like Hackett and Anderson. This chapter is what authors visual netting. It's not big but it fills in holes through the story. I kind of want to make the side missions in the game be a bigger part in this story too, I just don't know how put it out yet so you can give me some ideas if you want. This is your story too and I want you to be a part of it. Tell me what you think on this chapter and **THX FOR READING!**


End file.
